


Street Rat

by Delphne



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Comedy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Gay Sex, Lighthearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphne/pseuds/Delphne
Summary: A world in which Takaba Akihito, never becomes a Freelance Photographer.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 318
Kudos: 759





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should have posted this earlier but I wasn't finished. I obviously have to much time on my hands due to covid and all I can do is write stupid fics about my dumb boys.
> 
> Hope you like :) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!

_This._

“Ahhh,” 

_Crazy._

“Uh-Nhhh,” 

_Bastard._

“N-ahh No..”

Akihito’s mouth opened in broken cries. He oh-ed and ah-ed at every mind-numbing thrust hammered into his prostate with such urgency.

At this point, Akihito was starting to feel a bit like a rag doll. The man was pushing Akihito, hips and all, into each and every deep thrust. He was probably leaving handprint-sized bruises all over Akihito’s waist since his fingers dug into Akihito’s flesh with such fierceness.

Akihito’s hands tried to find something to grasp on to. Anything at this point. So his body would stop violently shaking with every hard thrust pounded into him.

The blond's hands only find the silk bed sheets underneath him. He clings on to them as if his life depended on it— and it really did feel like his life depended on it.

The sheets were those silky soft pristine ones that you could only find at high-class hotels.

Oh, how they had long gotten soiled!

Probably damaged beyond repair by a combination of white sticky cum, sweat, drool — and definitely a fair share of tears.

Akihito never knew he was capable of taking such a thrashing.

In fact, he was learning a lot about himself because of this.

For instance, who the hell knew he was so flexible. His legs had reached new levels of limberness. What with them getting spread as wide as that, or in every which angle they got pushed, pulled, and bent. He was beginning to feel like he had missed some opportunity to join Cirque du Soleil or something.

Or what about all those noises coming from his mouth. He definitely didn’t know he could make those. His moans, cries, mewls, and whimpers were one thing and par for the course. But he had apparently completely lost the ability to form complete sentences. The only words coming out of his mouth was just incoherent nonsense. Who would have thought all it took was a thick cock for one to start babbling uncontrollably.

Akihito’s whole lower half felt partially numb and fuzzy, as if he had just run a marathon or something. He felt like he had sweat buckets, and his head was cloudy and heavy. His eyes puffy and red from the tears that had welled up, from the pain and pleasure of it all.

His blond hair was damp and sticky, and his bangs stuck to his forehead most annoyingly. The drool trickling from his mouth had become a permeant feature to his face.

And don't even get me started on his poor pink puckered hole, which was battered, stretched, and oozing so much sticky white substance.

The sex had been nice… but only at first—

Okay. Okay- It was definitely more than nice. Akihito had already felt he had hit the jackpot with this one. I mean chiseled face, dark thick hair, rippling muscles, clearly richer than god himself. But, God damn it. The mind-blowing sex was just an unexpected bonus.

But now…now it just wouldn’t end.

The battering ram in front of him apparently did not come with an off switch, and its batteries had yet to show any sign of letting up.

Akihito lay on his back, his legs high in the air above him. One powerful hand on his waist, and the other gripping one of his ankles, incessantly spreading his legs wider. Akihito’s head rolls back, and he lets out a desperate whimper when he feels the rhythmic pattern is picking up pace.

 _Not again_. Akihito thinks. 

Akihito looks up at the man towering above him. His sharp eyes already fixated on the younger man beneath him.

He looks as if he’s hardly broken a sweat. Only his brow looks slightly damp. His hair doesn’t even look as if there's a strand out of place. If Akihito weren’t in such a blur right now, he’d probably find it endlessly infuriating that the man was entirely spotless, while he probably looked like a wet rag or something. 

Their eyes meet, and all Akihito can see is how entirely blown out the other’s pupils are. There’s only a thin rim remaining of his golden irises. There's a sinister expression marking his facial features, primal and unbridled. He doesn’t look like that aloof businessman he had appeared to be only a few hours earlier, more like an amber-eyed panther with his prey in his clutches.

Akihito suddenly seems to recognize what a horrible, horrible mistake he has made. He has a sudden sense of foreboding, and it sends a spine-chilling shudder down his back, and he feels the veins in his blood ruin icy cold.

The man's mouth curves into the wickedest of smirks, as if he knows precisely what effect he was having on Akihito. A dark chuckle escaped the man's perfect lips.

“Ooh-ho... Little mouse,” The dark-haired man purred, that panther analogy now seemed so eerily fitting.

He unexpectedly pushes Akihito’s leg into yet another unforgiving angle, spreading him out wider. Plummeting his thick, rock-hard shaft deeper and increasing the tempo of his thrusting.

It sent a new wave of pleasure/pain through Akihito, who thrashed and jerked under the man. A new bout of mewls and sobs breaking free from Akihito’s lips. His hips involuntarily buckled, and fresh tears well in his eyes and stream down his cheeks.

It feels like the moment drags on for an agonizingly long time. Akihito rides out the intense orgasm forming, like molten lava bubbling over until it was finally, finally released.

Akihito, honest to god, lets out a primal yelp. His whole body clenches up, and his chest is painted white, and everything goes limp.

He only half-registers that considerable gushing feeling in his stomach of the other emptying his own release deep inside of him.

For a moment, everything is still. Only their uneven and heavy breaths can be heard. The dark-haired man releases his death grip on Akihito’s hips and ankles. He lethargically buries his face into Akihito's neckline. His hot labored breathing blows on Akihito's sensitive skin as he regains himself.

Akihito could hardily think about that. In his hazy, he closes his eyes and feels as if sweet slumber will overtake him at any moment.

The man on top of him stirs. Akihito is too far gone to move a muscle. But he feels the man kissing and licking his face, gently wiping away the salty tears on his face. Akihito vaguely thinks it’s somehow a tender and warm gesture. But in such contrast to the brutal fucking, he’s just received.

But then the unthinkable happens, the man straightens himself upwards. And Akihito is immediately reminded of the fact that the man's cock is still deeply embedded in him, and it’s still-

Rock. Hard.

 _Fuck! How?!_ Akihito groans miserably to himself, realizing it's not over. _This crazy rich bastard…_

“Wa-wait” is all he manages to fumble out.

Akihito's own cock had gone limp since he last came. It droops over him, probably looking sad and depleted with how many times he had cum already. The man takes Akihito’s slicked up and dripping length in hand and gives it a few tender tugs. He uses his thumb to knead a particularly sensitive part on the head.

Akihito’s hole was still filled to the brim and achingly stretched, and now there are hands around his cock. The double stimulation immediately brings his organ spring back to life.

But it was not a happy sight to Akihito, who whimpers and sniffles. “P-please,” he begs. The shivering has already begun to take over his body.

The man does not heed Akihito’s begging, although it inflames him immensely to hear such pretty begging. He’s already in the process of flipping Akihito over. So that the blond is on his stomach, and legs already spread, ass slightly raised.

The man pulls himself out just barely and then rams himself back in again. Delighting in that wet sounding “squelch," as he enters the blond yet again. 

Akihito buries his face in the pillow. The tempo is slow and steady at first, but it’s only a promise that it will soon escalate and intensify.

“Ahh. No... don’t…I-I am already…” Akihito can only manage to mumble out, and he moans indecently.

He doesn’t know it yet. But it’s going to be a long night.

_____________________________

Always the night owl, Asami hated mornings. Since his job always had him returning home at odd hours of the morning. He usually slept until noon, and today was no different.

Even crime lords need their eight hours a night!

This week had been relatively rough. Asami's schedule was crammed to the bulk all week long. Many incoming shipments, working out the kinks of a new arms deal with a Yakuza clan from Osaka. A minor _misunderstanding_ with a business partner that needed to be *cough cough* cleaned up. Obscure rumors of his turf getting infringed on. It all cumulated in the grand opening of his new hotel in the Ginza district.

After the week he had, he was in need of some serious stress relief. Fortunately for Asami, it appeared in the form of the cutest little blond, who was in attendance at the grand opening. Blond hair, bright hazel eyes, boyish features- a perfectly round ass.

Asami couldn’t have conjured up a prettier pretty boy, even if he wanted to.

The young man stood out considerably at the party and not just cause of his attractive features. Asami got the feeling the blond wasn’t precisely the prim and proper type, and he contrasted with the people around.

Although no one could say, he wasn’t dressed for the occasion. His suit was from a reputable brand. Not the top-notch designer that Asami usually shopped at. But even so, he looked trendy in his muted burgundy suit, black turtle neck, and Italian loafers. Trimmed and tailored.

Despite the stiff crowd he was in, there was something fresh and new about him. He had garnished some attention at the party. Everyone was immensely enamored with him. He seemed easy to talk to, likable, and charming. If not a little rough around the edges. 

Instantly becoming the “belle of the ball,” so to speak. So naturally, that meant he was going home with Asami.

When Asami awoke the next morning, he relented. He had realized too late that he had probably gone too far last night. He couldn’t quite place why he was so overzealous… Just that he found it so hard not to go a little overboard.

Okay, So overboard was clearly the understatement of the year. Asami knew at the very least he had not left bruises. But he also knew he had done a number on him too.

In Asami's defense, the boy was so titillating. A round and creamy, perfectly pert ass was such a rarity these days. Even just thinking about it now sends a bit of a twitch to Asami’s crotch. He found he could not help himself with such a sublime specimen. Then, all of his little whines and moans were like music to Asami’s ears, and all his animated reactions to every little thing were so precious.

I mean, no wonder Asami was so energetic last night. But, he must have been much more in need of a stress relief than he had initially anticipated.

And perhaps… it wasn’t the best idea to take it all out on the cute little blond he had picked up, especially since the blond was so cooperative during the whole thing.

He muses a bit, wondering if he’s frightened the fellow off now.

When he peels his eyes awake, he already senses the bed is empty beside him. He sits up slightly to confirm what he can already guess is a vacant hotel room—no one in the bathroom or on the opposite side sitting area.

He sighs with a hint of genuine disappointment.

A shame. He vaguely thinks.

He kinda liked that one.

His usual hookups didn’t last longer than one night, so it was already slightly surprising that Asami’s interest had lasted beyond one night. All the same, there was _something_ about him that he knew he’d want to taste for a second time.

He’s not even the slightest bit concerned over that fact the young man had up and left before he woke up. In fact, it only proved to reassure him that he mustn’t have gone _that_ hard if the boy could up and walk the next morning.

Moreover, after a one-night stand, the mornings were usually somewhat awkward anyway, so he was actually grateful he ended up getting spared the trouble. He’d be able to get dressed and ready for work in peace.

Kirishima had probably already gotten a full background check already ordered, as he did with any and everyone as a security precaution. He doubted it would be hard to find and arrange a second dalliance. Probably something could be arranged by the end of the week. He thought rather confidently.

He gets up from the mattress and takes a quick shower. Knowing Kirishima will probably arrive within a half-an-hour with his change of clothes and the car to take him to Sion for the day.

After the shower, he wraps himself in a bathrobe and heads back out into the bedroom. He’s about to dry his hair when he takes notice of something- The bedside table is noticeably free of clutter.

He looks at the empty bedside table for a moment and blinks. Why does a bare nightstand seem so… so wrong for some reason.

It’s because he’s mulling over the fact that he is pretty confident that he had placed his Cartier watch on that table last night. The one that was he received as a gift from a client on his last birthday.

There is a pregnant pause as he looks back and forth around the room. He blinks.

 _Strange_.

Do his eyes deceive him? Is his memory faulty…

Well, of course not, He’s Asami “fuckin” Ryuichi. He’s still as sharp as the Katana. He keeps in his safe for disemboweling traitors.

And Yet. The watch isn’t there where he is certain he left it. He’s just simply at a loss.

He walks over to his suit jacket folded neatly on an armchair, where he had left it last night, and digs inside the inner pockets- just to check...

It’s empty. His wallet’s gone too.

Asami is somewhere between dumbfounded and borderline impressed. He brings up a hand and rubs his chin and lips in disbelief.

_That.. that little rascal._

A smirk is inching its way on his face because the whole situation is entirely hilarious to him. Asami Ryuichi, the kingpin of the underworld, getting his wallet and watch stolen by the cute little blond he bedded.

_Well, that's- new._

He looks around the room again to see if anything else is missing.

“And where the hell is my tie?!”

____________________________

Akihito strolls happily through the Ginza district, admiring his _new_ Gucci tie.

His mantra was to take everything of value and a Gucci tie- Well, that wasn’t the kind of thing he was about to leave behind. It was Gucci, for fuck sake.

Last night had been a disaster on many fronts. He is reminded why Kou and Takato are always on his ass about being more careful when picking marks. That research was needed and yatta-yatta. 

They were right, of course. But Akihito had always been far too stubborn to listen.

Akihito had high expectations when he had scored tickets to the Grand Opening of that fancy-dancy Hotel. He had done favor after favor just to get a ticket. He thought this was going to be his golden opportunity to reel in some high-rolling sucker.

If he played it right, Sakazaki would finally be off his back. Debt paid. And it wouldn’t require him to sleep with that slimy bastard.

But who would have thought that charming and aloof businessman he met, who he reckoned was the perfect cash cow for an easy con, was some kind of sadistic pervert!

UGH! What a wrench in Akihito’s plans…He knew when he woke up this morning, throbbing and limping that he couldn’t stay another moment longer.

Fortunately, the man's accessories would probably make a nice dent in the debt. The tie, though, he already called dibs on it.

It wasn’t gonna be as big of a payday as Akihito had initially hoped. But it would have to do. He still had a few more days before shit really hit the fan. But he was confident he would think of something.

The timepiece was probably where the real value lay, but perhaps he could find some value on those platinum cards before they got canceled.

He opens the leather wallet and notices a shiny black business card.

“Asami Ryuichi,” Akihito reads out loud the glossy words on the card. He had almost forgotten the man's name. “CEO of Sion Corporation, LLC,” He continued.

Maybe he should google him, see what company his daddy gave him. So Akihito could be sure to swear it off for life. He typed the name in the search engine on his phone.

The first thing to come up was an article titled, “Top 5 Japanese’s Billionaires under 40.”

Akihito’s jaw dropped. He frantically fumbles with his phone trying to access the article. Asami Ryuichi was number one on the list, and Akihito hurriedly skimmed through the article.

 _How many fucking zeroes was that!_ He thought when he saw the net worth estimation.

He couldn’t believe it, just his luck. He had actually scored the biggest fattest fish in all of Toyko, but he RUNS away because he can’t handle the fact the guy is a twisted pervert.

Fuck! He should have just shut up and let the man have his way with him. 

That bastard probably won't even notice his missing things. It's not even gonna make a dent in his lifestyle.

No, no. Maybe this was a good thing. Akihito tries to calm himself. He wasn’t expecting his mark to be _the_ rich bastard of the year. But it probably met the man had a lot of connections, so probably conning him wouldn’t be as easy as it usually was.

He sighs. There was no point in getting angry about it now. He looks back at the wallet and all the shiny platinum cards. They probably weren’t like other cards—it's a card with no spending limit.

Akihito beams, “At least, I can go shopping.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I am back. This took a bit longer then I thought it was going to! I just wanted to thank everyone for the kudos and comments from Chapter one, I was really surprised at how much people liked this idea. I knew it would be punchy but I was a little afraid people wouldn't like criminal Akihito. 
> 
> Also, these first two chapters were a lot longer then I intended them to be, so the next few chapters might be a little shorter.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter was ridiculous fun for me. I did some fun research on fancy online men's stores (Thank you Neiman Marcus and Saks Fifth Avenue), it was wildly entertaining trying to imagine some of the products and clothing that Asami and Akihito would wear/own. 
> 
> One the interesting bit of research I found was the Dunhill- the same brand of cigarettes that Asami smokes is also a luxury clothing line and leather goods store, I mean like Luxury with a capital L- so I was immediately like obviously everything Asami owns is also a Dunhill. (haha) one of their specialty things is a lighter that's made in a swiss factory and is apparently known to be like the "Cadillac of lighters", which i was like OBVIOUSLY, he would own that. they even have like men's fragrance which I'd be 100% interested to know how they smell because I imagine that is straight up the closest thing to how Asami smells and i think we would all like to know that!
> 
> Anyway. Enjoy!

“Sir, I’ve made an itemized list of all that was taken" The stern-faced secretary looked over his notepad again. "There were the Alfred Dunhill gold cufflinks. Those had the sapphire inlay, appraised at $850.” 

Asami feigned shock and gasped, “Not the sapphire inlay ones- I actually liked those ones,” He was having far to much fun over this than he should have.

Kirishima just pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, unfazed by his bosses' antics. The secretary was undoubtedly not as amused about the thievery as his boss was. But he continued on with his catalog.

“A gold-plated tie clip also from Alfred Dunhill, about $275. You also had about $300 in your wallet on its own, not to mention all the credit cards in your wallet. The wallet itself was also a Dunhill leather wallet estimated at $450. You also had your Dunhill Rollagas palladium-plated lighter in your pocket, which was $725.And Of course, the Cartier flat watch, which is roughly about $14,000. And then there… *Clears throat* one Gucci silk tie worth about $220.”

“Quiet the little haul, isn’t it? What is that… Close to $17,000? Who needs to rob a bank these days anymore, huh Kirishima?” He says with a flair and smirk.

They are still at the hotel, and Asami is getting changed into a different suit for the day. He’s sipping some coffee, while Kirishima is probably close to having an aneurysm. The poor man probably thinks he’s about to lose his job for letting Asami sleep with some sticky-fingered blond-haired grifter.

“Sir, allow me to make a call to the credit card company so that we can cancel those cards—“

“Ohh- don’t you dare!”

Kirishima darts his head around. He’s on the verge of giving his boss a dumbfounded look—a scarcely seen reaction from the usually unflappable secretary. Of course, he stops himself right in the nick of time before he behaves so utterly ‘undignified’ in front of his boss.

Asami continues in a whimsical tone, “I mean.. aren’t you at all curious about what he’s going to buy!”

“No, sir.” Kirishima gives a flat response and once again pushes his wire-framed glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Well, I certainly am! It’ll make it all the more interesting.” He begins, he sets the coffee mug on a nearby table. So his hands are free to work on his tie. “So…who is he?”

“He’s a host, sir. By the name of Takaba Akihito.”

“…A host, no wonder he was such a charmer.” He says rather roguishly.

“His file would suggest he’s a con-artist and grifter. He has a record, too.”

“A record?” Asami turns around. That's a bit shocking. The boy really didn’t look like he had a criminal record.

“Mostly from when he was juvenile. Small-time things, trespassing, disorderly conduct, getting into brawls, breaking, and entering. When he was 18, he got arrested for fraud. He got off with only community service. Sir, there another thing... He works at one of Sakazaki’s clubs,”

Asami paused at that bit of information.

“Hmm, I see…he’s one of Sakazaki’s… I didn’t think anyone working for Sakazaki would have such… _good taste_.”

Sakazaki’s host clubs were known to be rather ‘low brow’ kind of affairs. Sakazaki could perhaps be called a business rival of Asami. But Asami’s business interests were far and wide and not specific to one avenue of investments. The hosting business only made up a small percentage of his overall operation.

Sakazaki’s host clubs were exceptionally popular, and despite Sakazaki’s increasingly encroaching influence in the world of host clubs, it was of no interest to Asami. The kind of clientele Sakazaki attracted, his way of doing business, was beneath Asami.

Moreover, Sakazaki’s host had a reputation for being…uncouth, perhaps even a bit trashy. It was mildly surprising that such a run-of-the-mill street rat had made himself so comfortable, rubbing shoulder-to-shoulder with Toyko’s elite without anyone noticing.

Asami and Kirishima were now leaving the presidential suite at the hotel room and getting into the elevator to head over to Sion Corporation.

“I honestly would’ve never pegged him for con-artist. I don’t think he knew who I was, or else I doubt he would have taken anything. Perhaps he was trying to swindle me. It’s odd, though. He wasn’t trying to peddle something or anything like that. I don’t think he stayed long enough to get the chance.”

“Maybe, Sir, he thought he couldn’t trick you, and he got scared off. So he left with what he could take.” Kirishima postulated.

Asami only answers with a hum.

He was busy being pleasantly reminded of how much he had made the boy cry last night. All the boy's little whimpers and whines, and his attempts at protesting. Yes. Asami had definitely “scared him off,” as Kirishima had hypothesized.

It wasn’t the first time Asami had made someone cry during a round of sex. But he had never thought it could be such an erotic display. The blond somehow looked all the cuter with tears streaming his face. It awoke a desire in him to only further torment the boy. He wanted to see him cry all the more, wanted to push him to his limits. To absolutely split him in two and then put him back together all over again.

“Well.. I’d like to read the file on him when we get to the office.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And of course, I’ll want an itemized list of everything he buys with the cards.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Let's tail him, for now…I’ll deal with it..personally.”

The elevator dings open on the lobby floor, and Asami strides out, a smirk dancing on his lips.

_Looks like punishment is in order._

___________________________

“Where’d you get _that?”_ Kou eyed Akihito up and down, his mouth agape in surprise.

Akihito was so pleased with himself. He did a little spin to show off his new outfit. He had only gone a _little_ crazy with those platinum cards. Not wanting to draw too much suspicion by buying up a storm.

There were many things he wanted to buy for himself. But he resolved himself to be reasonable. He decided he’d only pick one thing for himself, and whatever it was, it should be suitable for work.

He wanted a beautiful neutral light pink silk sports coat from Tom Ford that was *Chefs kiss*.

But…that would’ve been close to $5,000, so he went instead for a camel-colored wool sports coat from Ermenegildo Zegna that was _only_ $2,600. Very sensible, he had thought.

He bought a pair of drop pearl earrings from Tiffanys, Montblanc cufflinks, a Gucci duffle bag, and sneakers from Versace, which were particularly hard to part with. All in all, he only spent about $6,500 on the goods.

It all went to his local fencer of stolen goods. A fencer can’t pay full price for stolen goods, but Akihito believed he was getting a good price for everything. At the end of the day, Akihito raised a little over $13,000. A pretty nice payoff for one night of work- and he had really _worked_ for it.

He arrived at Sakazaki club, Club Iris, soon after leaving the local pawn shop with his money in tow. Hopefully, it would be enough to convince Sakazaki to extend the deadline on a $70,000 debt.

“You like?” He answered coyly at Kou, brandishing a mischievous smile.

“Yeah…so I am guessing it went well last night?” The dark-haired boy answered.

“Ugh. I’ll tell you about it later. Not exactly as planned…but I think it will help. I passed out a lot of my ‘business cards’ so I’ll probably get a nibble sometime soon.” He slumped a bit at the thought of his disastrous evening. “I have to go in. Will.. you stay outside the office for me.. in case things get…dicey.”

Kou nodded, and they headed towards the back room, where Sakazaki’s office was.

The reason Akihito got into debt in the first place was a long and convoluted tale. The cycle of debt had him slowly plunging into the dark depths of a whirlpool that he couldn’t escape from. Sakazaki had his talons into him, and he was promising to never let it go.

While Sakazaki owned Club Iris, the club Akihito worked at. He was rarely ever there. So it was fairly easy for Akihito to adamantly avoid the man like the plague he was. He never wanted to have meetings with the man alone because, at every opportunity, the older man would make an unwanted and unwarranted pass towards Akihito.

Being in debt to Sakazaki was hell. The bastard took part of his paycheck every week for the past year to ensure a percentage was going back to him. Akihito had lived on the cheapest rent he could afford. There was hardly ever enough money at the end of the month for himself.

He was the best host at Sakazaki’s club, always fully booked, always making the highest profits compared to anyone else. He was exceptionally good at his job, and part of him prided over it.

Being a host came naturally for Akihito. He had always been very sociable, even at school. Charm was second nature to him. Talking to and entertaining girls was easy breezy. They found him to be the fun, playful type that they weren’t intimidated by, so they opened up more freely.

They opened their wallets too- which was always nice.

Before he worked for Sakazaki, he worked at other host clubs, far dumpier than Club Iris. He was good at his job then, but he fell in with the wrong kinds of people, which is how he found himself to be in debt.

Sakazaki recruited Akihito to Club Iris and loaned him the money to get some loan sharks off his back. In exchange, he’d work at Club Iris and slowly pay off what he owed Sakazaki.

At first, Akihito thought Sakazaki was his savior. Club Iris was a step up from the other dumps he had worked at. Those loan sharks were threatening to ruin Akihito’s pretty face, the only thing he had going for him! So it really felt like Akihito’s luck had turned.

But he soon learned he had only traded one loan shark for another. Sakazaki had him trapped in an unfair arrangement. After almost a year of working for him, Akihito had started receiving offers from other host clubs. Places where his pay would double, but Sakazaki refused to let him leave even if it meant paying back his debt faster with a higher paying job.

Although the slimeball was typically easily swayed with money- but for Sakazaki, it wasn’t about the money. Akihito knew that. It was only about trapping Akihito deeper into his web. 

It was more profitable for Sakazaki to keep Akihito working at Club Iris, and keep him under his thumb, then to get all his money back from the loan. 

Sakazaki was punishing Akihito for even considering taking another job, so he heightened the stakes and set a deadline for the debt to be paid in full.

Akihito had turned desperate. It could take years for him to pay back the debt. There was no way he’d have enough to pay back the entire debt in a week! But he could try. He went back to his old thieving ways, pickpocketing, conning - anything and everything to make extra money.

His desperation would lead him into trouble- it had already led him into trouble.

The $13,000 would certainly be a significant increase in payment, and with it, Akihito might be able to convince Sakazaki to back off and go back to their original arrangement.

He knocks on Sakazaki’s office doors, with Kou behind him, and waits for Sakazaki to give the okay to enter.

When he walks in, he closes the door behind him, nodding to Kou on the other side of the door as he steps in. Sakazaki was sitting behind his desk with a cigarette in his hands.

“Takaba, I had a feeling you’d want to see me.” He stands up at his desk as Akihito comes in. Akihito is reminded of how tall and foreboding this man is. Like a hairy gorilla.

“Yes. Well, I have some money for you.” Akihito steps forward and takes out a wad of cash in a money clip, and plops it down in front of Sakazaki. “It’s 13,000. You can count it. I-I am going to pay you back...I just need time.”

Sakazaki had a look of surprise on his face when he's handed the money. A part of him never thought the kid had it in him to make a big score. He was a small-time street rat, after all. The most he had ever scampered together was a few thousand bucks.

The deadline was Sakazaki’s way of scaring the kid just enough that he would come begging to Sakazaki for help. The brat had somehow, in the last year, avoided getting molested by the hairy club owner. A feat practically unheard of since Sakazaki had ways of getting what he wanted, and he wanted cute little Akihito at his beck and call.

Sakazaki was trying to weasel his way into the blond's pants by making him indebted to him. He thought the moment he started taking a percentage of Akihito’s wages that the boy would come begging. “I’ll do anything to pay off this debt,” he would say, batting his long fine lashes, and Sakazaki would take him right there on the desk.

But after a year, somehow, it hadn’t happened the way Sakazaki had envisioned. Takaba hadn’t protested a bit about his wages getting dug into. Even though Sakazaki knew for a fact, the boy was eating ramen every night. 

Now the boy was getting offers from other clubs, nicer and higher-paying jobs because they had seen the value and the natural talent he had for hosting. That was particularly concerning to Sakazaki.

Not only was it looking like Akihito was ready and willing to pay off the debt in an honest manner, instead of spreading his legs. He even wanted to leave Sakazaki’s club. He was the club's biggest earner and a huge reason for the club's upward profit margins- so there was no way in hell Sakazaki would ever let Akihito leave Club Iris.

So Sakazaki had taken the hard-line, no more playing games anymore.

He demanded the debt be paid. Thinking there could be no escape this time, Sakazaki was sure of it. The only way Takaba was going to get out of this was by bending over backward. Sakazaki would see to it!

But here the brat was, handing him a wad of cash. Not enough to pay off the debt, but it was certainly concerning. Did he really think he could try to pay off everything in a week?

“This isn’t enough. It’s only a fraction of what's owed.” He said harshly. He moved to the sofa on the other side of his office.

Akihito was in disbelief, and his voice raised.

“What the hell are you talking about?! T-this is a huge sum. It more than what I’ve ever given to you.” He calmed himself after his little outburst and took a step forward towards Sakazaki. “I don’t understand what you want? I am trying my best to pay it off. You know how hard I work for you, Saki. But you’re only doing things that are making it harder for me to do that. It makes no sense- Think about this from a business standpoint. Don’t you want your money back?”

The kid had some points, but he was also clearly trying to talk his way out of this.

A little con-boy can’t out con a con-man.

Plus, Sakazaki _was_ thinking about this from a business standpoint. If the kid left, Club Iris would take a major blow.

“Kid. Let me worry about the ‘business standpoint.’ You want an extension, don’t you? Isn’t that why you’re here.”

“Yes. That's why I am giving you $13,000…I can get the rest, but just not by next week.”

“I’ll give you an extension…but I want something more than $13,000-”

“How much more?!” Akihito fumed.

Sakazaki stood up quickly and took a few quick strides towards Akihito. In an instant, he was looming over the blond and had a tight grip on one of Akihito’s wrist.

“You have nothing but your body to use as collateral…You should know by now that if you want something from me...you’ve got to stoop to my level.”

Ugh! Akihito didn’t know what was worse. Perverted rich bastards or perverted hairy club owners. Actually, he'd probably take perverted rich bastards any day of the week over Sakazaki.

“Come on! Leave me alone!” Akihito pushed aside Sakazaki, “I am just trying to pay my money back. I don’t want anything extra.”

“Extra? This comes with no strings attached.”

“Nothing with you comes with no strings attached. Come on, Saki, haven’t I been a loyal, hard-working host. I just need a little more time.” Akihito tried to reason with him.

“And I am promising to give you more time. I just want _something_.. in return is all. A little something, so I know you’re _earnest_ about paying off the debt.”

“I am earnest! Saki! There’s no point talking to you when you get like this! I am leaving! We’re going to get customers soon.” Akihito stormed out of there.

But his heart was racing in anger, in frustration, in distress. He knew he narrowly escaped Sakazaki that time too, which made him feel worse. As he stumbled out of the hallway, with Kou behind him, he felt his stomach turned in nausea. There was no way he could convince Sakazaki to give him more time.

_This is what Sakazaki wanted from the beginning, isn’t it? He didn’t care about the money. It was only about trapping me._

Now, Akihito had done somethings in his time. Being a street rat left him limited options in life, and his good looks and fine skin had opened some doors for him. He had definitely spread his legs for people who were probably equally as worse as Sakazaki. But, he thought he had put that part of his life behind him.

Akihito had quite a knack for attracting abusive bastards.

He was honestly used to the rougher treatment in the bedroom. He had learned the hard way that sex should never be used as a bargaining tool.

If he slept with Sakazaki, maybe in the short term, it would help. He’d probably get an extension on his loan. But in the long run, it would only worsen his situation. It would only tighten the grip Sakazaki had on him.

He felt like his heart was about to sink out of his chest. He had worked for Sakazaki for a year, and he had put so many hours of his life and time trying to do his job, pay off his debt, and stay out of trouble. And now, in under a week, it had felt like it had all been for nothing.

He was conning, thieving, and pickpocketing again. Despite being the hardest worker, his months of austerity and frugalness from having his wage getting taken out from under him was for nothing. He had literally gotten himself fucked in the ass last night by a different pervert so that he could _try_ and get another pervert to lay off. It had all been for naught too.

He had nowhere to turn to. Takato and Kou were good friends, his only real friends, from his school days. But they didn’t have the money to help pay off his debt, and he didn’t want to burden them with his problems.

His parents had long disinherited and cut him off. They weren’t interested in their flamboyantly gay, delinquent son, and even if by some miracle they forgave him, they still probably wouldn’t have the kind of money to pay off his debt.

“Are you okay?” Kou asked, taking Akihito out of his spiraling thoughts.

“No. What am I gonna do? He hasn’t extended the deadline. I-I am screwed.” He felt some tears well in the corner of his eyes.

“Don’t worry. You’ll think of something.” Kou said, patting his back reassuringly. “I have an idea that’ll cheer you up.”

Akihito perked up a bit, knowing what Kou would offer, and through his sniffles, he said, “Instagram photoshoot!”

“Yeah! Instagram photoshoot! You can show off your new jacket and tie!”

Akihito whipped off his teary eyes and brandished a light smile, “Your right! *sniffle* That would cheer me up.”

Akihito was a sucker for internet clout, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also a sucker for internet clout, so kudos and comments are appreciated! xD 
> 
> see you all next week!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with another update, posting it a bit earlier than normal.
> 
> The plots gonna move a little quicker after this chapter. I promise Asami is building up his mousetrap for his little mouse. hehe ;)))
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe during these crazy times! <3 
> 
> Enjoy and as always comments and kudos are much appreciated

The social media photoshoot did indeed cheer him up.

Kou wasn’t that great at taking photos, but Akihito was photogenic enough to make them look good despite it all. Kou even let Akihito take some pictures of himself. For some reason, Akihito was very good at taking artsy looking photos. He always caught Kou in the best lighting. Maybe he had an instinct for photography or something- In another life, perhaps.

In any case, it had lightened his mood a bit, so he’d be ready to take to the floor for the rest of the evening. He kept his phone on him if he got any calls from some potential marks from the party last night. It would be his only hope to pay off the rest of the debt.

His afternoon appointments breezed by, with little to no worry. He realized only once he was acting overly pushy about what guests ought to order for the table. He quickly reprimanded himself—trying to remain ever professional despite his circumstance.

Six o’clock rolled around, and he was taking his dinner break in the back room with Kou. Dinner breaks were before the club's busy evening hours, so you could relax a bit and prepare yourself for the rest of your evening.

Club Iris closed at 1 AM, and he usually found himself home and in bed by 2 AM. So from now until then, he’d be booked with appointments. So his dinner break was the only real-time to have a conversation and catch Kou up about the happenings from the night before. 

“Rich people- they don’t know how to throw a party,” Akihito said matter-factly.

“Well, actually, some of the food they passed around was pretty good... I guess. But it was honestly, just a bunch of old people, though, I guess I shouldn’t complain. Old people are best to swindle. I hate to say it. But it’s true. Anyways- one of those idiots BETTER call me…” Akihito slumped in his chair as he continued catching Kou up.

“How did you end up making $13,000 in one night. That's like a new record or something? Like back to your golden days of conning.” Kou responded.

They were sitting in one of the back rooms, eating their dinners and sipping some beers like they always did.

Akihito was not looking forward to telling Kou about this one, but mostly because he knew he was about to hear a lecture about it. He was still upset about how his meeting with Sakazaki had led him nowhere. So he wasn’t really in the mood to be reprimanded from Kou about ‘acting recklessly’ or something of that nature. But there was no point in hiding it from him, and also, a part of him seriously wanted to brag about it.

“Well…” Akihito settles into his seat, getting ready to tell this story. “everything was going good at the party, and then I get approached by- Kou, this guy was like the embodiment of ‘tall, dark and handsome.’ He was totally undressing me with his eyes from the start. Perfect mark, Kou, perfect mark! On the older side, stupid wealthy, just a stuffy businessman looking for a good time.”

“Anyways, we’re having a nice time. He bought a few drinks for me, he says he has a room at the hotel.. and I-I know I shouldn’t have. I know it’s never a good idea to sleep with a mark. But...he was ridiculously handsome. I honestly couldn't help myself. Plus, I thought it would help me get closer to him faster. I only have a week, y’know, and that's hardly enough time to set the ball rolling for a decent con.”

Kou gives him a disapproving look, and Akihito scoffs. “He was also _very_ persuasive, okay! And so— so well endowed, too. God! Some people have everything, y’know.”

“Wait, wait a minute...Is this story only a lead-in, for you to tell me that you did a drive-by?” the dark-haired boy crosses his arms.

Akihito had been running scams and tricks with Kou and Takato for so long. They had a kind of lingo for everything. But the way he said it now made it seem so cheap.

“Yes,” Akihito says defeatedly and face palms himself.

“You sleep with him because you want to run a con on him. But then all you do is get away with his wallet?” Kou scoffs, “Must have been _some_ pocket change, for it to have amounted to so much money...But what happened? Why did you leave?”

Akihito groans, “Because the sex was…”

“Bad?” Kou attempts to finish his sentence.

Akihito flushes and facepalms again to hide his reddening face. “Bad” was not the word he was looking for.

“No... I-it was…something. It just… Fuck. He had A LOT of stamina for an older man. I cried, Kou, CRIED. It went on all night. The guys some kind of sadist or something. It was awful. I panicked. There was no way I could spend another minute with him- let alone probably the rest of the week trying to con him. I just split as soon as I could….Fortunately, he had some VERY nice and mint condition accessories and some platinum cards, too.”

Kou nodded in approval of Akihito's haul. "I am sorry he was a crazy one...but you did get a pretty nice haul."

“Those cards still work too. I bought this fancy sushi with them just a little while ago. He hasn’t even bothered to cancel them.” Akihito gestured to the tray of food he had purchased for diner. “HMPFT. Probably forgot to tell his secretary or something,”

Both boys have a good laugh at that one, then Kou jokingly pouts;

“Dude, I wanted some fancy tuna, too.”

“Next time, next time. Anyway... I guess you and Takato are right. I should pick my targets beforehand and research them. Maybe then I would have realized he was a pervert... But the worse thing is, I looked him up afterward, and- PFT turns out he’s not just any stuffy businessman. Get this - He’s some kind of billionaire.”

“A billionaire?” Kou said, raising his eyebrows in skepticism.

“I am serious, Kou. I googled his name and everything. It’s the same guy… He’s like Japan's most eligible bachelor.”

He could already see Kou brow arching even higher in suspicion. HA- So, Kou didn’t believe him? Well, Akihito was about to prove him so very wrong. He mused happily to himself. Akihito whipped out his phone and got out those platinum cards with the man's name on them.

“It's true! Look, I’ll even look him up right now. He’s the CEO of some fancy company, his names Asami Ryuichi and he—“

Kou, who was taking a sip of beer at that very moment, spits the beer out in dramatic fashion and begins to choke and cough.

Akihito gets up to help his friend, “God, are you okay?”

Kou clears his throat and suddenly looks at Akihito with wide, horrified eyes, and grips Akihito tightly around his wrist.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?” He stammers out through a few more coughs, and he goes ghost white.

“Huh-What? What do you mean? Are you okay? OW- why are you gripping on me like that?”

“What did you just say! Akihito!” He said, still gripping Akihito’s wrist.

“What's gotten into you? Let go of me.” Akihito shakes Kou’s hand away, and he rubs his wrist. “I-I said his name is Asami Ryuichi. He’s the CEO of some compa-“

“Sion Corporation?!” Kou finishes his sentence for him. His eyes have a bit of a wild look to them.

“Yeah, that's right… So...Y-you’ve heard of him?”

“AKIHITO? How have you NOT heard of him?” Kou put his hands over his face, “Do you know even how much trouble you’re in Akihito!?! Omg,” Kou stands up and starts pacing around the back room with his hand over his mouth. 

Akihito’s brain had gone in complete slow motion. What the heck was Kou talking about?

“Akihito, t-that man, h-he’s not just a businessman. That's just a FRONT Akihito so that nobody can touch him! H-he’s a kingpin! He’s a drug dealer and an arms dealer. He has his hands in every little bit of Tokyo’s underworld! H-how have you never heard of him before.”

Akihito’s face fell, and it was like the whole world was frozen in time, and everything was crashing down on him. He was just frozen stiff, eyes trained on the ground while his brain tried to process this information.

“Akihito, Y-you just slept with and robbed the most notorious crime lord in all of Tokyo! H-he probably already knows who you are, Akihito!! OMG. OMG. Y-you have to get out of here?!”

* * *

So that fancy sushi Akihito bought didn’t last long in his stomach after that.

He was screwed. Royally, royally screwed.

He was as good as dead. He’d be floating in Tokyo bay by tonight, he was sure of it. He had to get out.

Before leaving Club Iris, Akihito sneaked back into Sakazaki’s office. He had learned how to pick the lock on that door ages ago, although it took a bit longer- what with his shaking hands and all. Fortunately, Sakazaki hadn’t put the wad of $13,000 in his safe yet, and Akihito found it easily in the man’s desk.

He packed a bag of his things and left the club. Leaving all his appointments for the night. But his job was honestly so far from his mind.

His only hope now was if he returned everything. It had only been a few hours, so perhaps it could be done.

First, he went back to the pawnshop, trying to buy back all of the things he had left there only earlier that morning. He pleaded with his long time fence to sell him back everything. He was able to get everything back.

With one exception. The Cartier watch. Someone had already bought it. Oh, GOD.

He couldn’t think about it. The watch was the big purchase, the one worth the most, and it was gone.

He hurried back down to the Ginza district, just as some shops were closing, and attempted to return everything. Everything he bought with the platinum cards could be returned.

He cried- real tears and begged on his knees, in one shop when they almost didn’t let him return the Ermenegildo Zegna sports jacket. The one he had bought for himself since he had removed the tags. After enough tears, they relented and allowed it to be returned.

He didn’t know what to do with the watch, and there was also the sushi he had bought, which he couldn’t return. Right now, what he had was going to have to suffice. He prayed, giving back the money he had gotten for the watch would be enough for them to leave him alone.

All he could do was pray he was too much of a small fry to get murdered. He already made arrangements to sleep with Kou tonight at his place, maybe if he just laid low, he could ride this whole thing out, and they wouldn’t bother with him anymore.

Now the ultimate question. How does one give back stolen goods to the crime lord you took them from….

* * *

“Asami-sama” Kirishima walked into the office with a folder in hand. “You asked to be kept appraised of recent credit card *clears throat* purchases.”

“What did our little mouse buy this time?” Asami said, perking up from his seat, with keen interest. It was a nice little break from the day to day of office work, to hear about what else the boy had bought.

“A plate of sushi from a local restaurant, that was a while ago... There's something else, sir.We seem to be getting credit back. I believe he’s returning everything he bought. I confirmed it as well with the tail we sent on him. Our man said he left Club Iris about two hours ago, “looking very distressed,” as he put it. Then he went back to the *clears throat again* pawn shop he was in earlier today and then back to the Ginza district with a bag full of stuff he was trying to return.”

“Hmm... I see. So the jig is up. What do you think he’ll do…now that he knows, who he's stolen from.”

“Probably run,” Kirishima said, uninterested and deadpan.

“Well... we can’t have _that_. Now can we...Tell our man to keep watch for signs of him trying to make a break for it. I want to be updated if he does….get a team on standby- just in case. Tell them I want him brought in un-harmed, but only if he tries anything. For now, let him be.”

“Yes, sir,” Kirishima replied and exited.

Sure, a part of the secretary was veritable confused about why his boss was acting this way. A theft as personal as this. Surely it was a death sentence. And it wasn't usually the boss's forte to play with his food like this. But it wasn’t his job to ask questions. He could also see the charm of it, though—the cat and mouse game of it all. Setting the snare was half the fun of the catch itself.

As he left the office, he receives another call. He picked it up and gave a few “uh-huh’s” and “yes,” and then finally, “I understand,” and he hangs up. He turns on his heel and returns back to Asami's office.

“Asami-sama.” He says as he enters. Asami had moved from his desk and read a file while standing over the large floor to ceiling window behind his desk. He turned slighting when his secretary entered. “That was just our tail calling just then. Uh. Sir. The Takaba boy. He’s downstairs.”

Asami raised his eyebrow, and for a moment, he showed a bit of genuine surprise on his face.

“Now, that's…unexpected. What is he doing?”

“It sounds like he’s talking to the receptionist downstairs…and he’s leaving a package…Probably for you, sir.”

Ten minutes later, the package arrives on Asami’s desk. Akihito had only dropped off the box with the receptionist and then quickly left.

They open it up and found all of Asami's things, except the watch. There was an envelope with $8,000 in it. Not the true value of the watch, but It was probably all the boy had left from the pawnshop.

A handwritten note attached to, “Sorry,” with a sad face crudely drawn on.

Asami chuckled. “That's definitely new.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was harder to write, just cause its Akihito being very desperate, sad, and scared. This isn't the same Akihito we know, who's hopeful, light, determined and never gives up. he's already been marred by a cruel world. I would say he's still naive, and sometimes hopeful and trusting but just not as much as he used to be, or the way he would be in canon. 
> 
> So what happens in this chapter, was one of the originally things I had planned for this fic- but as i got closer to having to actually write it. I was a little hesitant to do it as it is a little darker/sader then i intend this fic to be. and i was gonna change it around. but i decided there was something really different about it so i kept it.
> 
> But i think part of what i am trying to do with this fic, is to show an Akihito who's world is much darker than we know. The people around him, frankly, suck. His life is at a turning point where everything is spiraling out of control, and he's alone trying to deal with it- but something good happens to him- the stars align, and he meets Asami, although it doesn't feel like a good thing for him now. BUT Asami will bring stability to Akihito's life.

“Uh. Asami-sama.” Sakazaki clears his throat forcefully and gulps, “To what do I owe the pleasure?” The club owner said with a strained tone.

The dark-haired crime lord had just waltz into his office, not a moment ago, as if he owned the place, with four large guards in tow. There was no call in advance to notify anyone they were arriving. Or even a knock on the office door as a warning.

They just busted into the unlocked office, and a large blond man patted him down in search of a weapon. Before, Sakazaki can summon a word of protest or a complaint. The don of Tokyo’s underworld, in all his glory, was suddenly standing in his door frame.

He was wearing his signature dark-colored three-piece suit and a black double-breasted cashmere overcoat that he had dramatically draped over himself. He twisted it off and handed it to a nearby subordinate.

“Sakazaki,” His golden eyes seemed to gleam as he said it, and he stepped into Sakazaki’s meager office.

The two had never met in person before, but they knew each other through reputation.

Sakazaki was just as slimy looking as Asami had imagined. A bit hairier than he cared to believe. Meanwhile, Sakazaki had thought the rumors about Asami Ryuichi hadn’t done him any justice at all. The stories had already made him sound like he could have easily been the devil himself, but looking at him now. He was clearly far worse than that.

Sakazaki tried to get a hold of himself. He had his own reputation to uphold, for fuck sake. Just cause Asami’s clearly one badass motherfucker doesn’t mean you aren’t, Sakazaki? He tried to pep talk himself. Yet, he couldn’t help but dart his eyes away from those lethal golden eyes. 

All he could think about right now was if he had done something that would have somehow angered Asami. Or maybe Asami was just here because Sakazaki’s host clubs were doing better than his, and he was tired of the competition.

“I-I hope you didn’t come all this way.. just on my account,” Sakazaki says, hoping Asami was here for something else.

“No, Sakazaki,” Asami says flatly. Sakazaki exhales in minor relief as they appear not to be after him.

Asami looks around the room, unimpressed with the surroundings, and decides to sit in the sitting area. He sprawls out on the couch, crosses his legs, and gets comfortable.

“You have something I want.” He starts. He is brisk and goes right down to business. “One of you host… they stole something from me.”

The $13,000 that Akihito had given Sakazaki immediately came to mind. He had wondered why Akihito had ditched the club earlier and taken back the $13,000. Sakazaki thought Akihito was planning on skipping town because he hadn't gotten the extension he was looking for. Sakazaki was in the process of sending his own men out to pick Akihito up- now he understood why Akihito ran.

Dumb kid. He thinks.

Sakazaki sighs, and he relaxes. They aren’t after him. “I have an inkling about what this might be about.”

“Takaba Akihito?” Asami starts, “I understand he owes you some money.”

“Your sources are correct. Takaba owes me $70,000. He made quite a large payment for it earlier today. He gave me $13,000 this morning… I was wondering how he had gotten that much money in a day. You have to understand- I had no idea he was stealing from you, Asami-sama. I would have never accepted it if I had known,” The club owner says

Sure it was a little petty of him to be sucking up to Asami, but he didn’t want to give Asami any reason to blame it all on him.

“The kid stole the money back a few hours ago and left work early- leaving some clients he had scheduled. I imagine he wised up about who he stole from.”

Asami nodded and took out a box of Dunhills, letting one of his subordinates light it for him.

"I am here to inquire about his debt. He was involved with the Gokudo before he became a host, yes? Do you know how he got into debt? How was he paying it off?”

“He, ugh. He never said much about how he got into debt. He was involved with the Gokudo, but I don’t know much about it. Other than he owed someone money in the Gokudo, and he borrowed money from some loan sharks to pay it off. Then he was too slow to pay off the loan sharks, they compounded his interest, and I intervened….Takaba is *clears throats* a natural when it comes to hosting, which is why I paid off his loan- so he could work for me.”

It was true that the kid was his best host and certainly a cute piece of ass that Sakazaki had been dying to taste. But if he had stolen from Asami Ryuichi, well, then he was as good as dead. There was no place in Japan that he could hide that Asami wouldn’t find him.

“I can…” Sakazaki shrugs, “help you find him…for a price..”

 _Too bad about the kid, though_ … Sakazaki thinks to himself.

“I thought you might say that Sakazaki,” Asami says with a smug smile.

* * *

Akihito had mostly gotten ahold of himself after having a good cry in the shower.

He thought he might be sick again since he was occasionally dry heaving, but his nausea had died down. Plus, Akihito had nothing in his stomach to vomit up anyway.

He thought he was handling it all pretty well, all things considered.

He had only really lost it when he had called his mother a few hours ago, as some last-ditch effort to make amends with them. He had gotten the answering machine, as he always did whenever he tried to call during new years or other holidays, or whenever else he missed them.

Akihito left a 20-minute long crying fest about how he had really screwed up this time, and he was sorry he was such a disappointment. He must have sounded so lame, asking them to call so he could just hear their voices. Even though he had left it hours ago, he was sure they would take it seriously and call him… _this_ time...

In the meantime, he was hiding out at Kou’s for now as Takato had a late-night shift and wouldn’t be back home until late at night. Kou was coming back home from Club Iris early, and when he arrived at the apartment. He found Akihito curled up like a burrito in his duvet, laying on the extra futon he had rolled out for him. He looked pale, puffy-eyed, and desolate.

“Akihito, I think you should eat something. It’ll make you feel better.” Kou tried to lighten up the situation.

“I don’t feel like it,” Akihito said weakly. Half of his face was covered with the blanket, so the words came out muffled.

“You returned everything, didn’t you? We don’t know what's going to happen. Maybe they won't even bother with you.”

Akihito didn’t respond. He shifted slightly in his burrito.

“Hey, let's go for a walk. The evening air will do you good, it’ll clear your head up, and we can think of a plan! How about that?” Kou tried again.

It wasn’t a half-bad suggestion. When they were younger, they’d always go out for late-night strolls since they were too young to go to bars or restaurants and too broke to go to them anyway. They’d go to their local park and sit around, drinking beers and snacking on some pocky. Simpler times…

It was a very nostalgic appeal from Kou, so Akihito relented and shifted upright. “Alright..” He said finally.

He washed his face and put on some different clothing before they left for their walk. Soon he was feeling a bit better as the pair strolled around a crowded street corner. It was midnight now, but of course, Tokyo was still abuzz with people.

“Kou. I think I need to run.” He finally says after a few moments of quiet. “Asami’s not the only one that's going to be after me…So is Sakazaki for taking my money back. He probably already knows it's gone.”

Kou doesn’t respond, but Akihito takes it as a sign that he understands.

“It's been too hard for me to be here. I am still in debt, I-I really messed up…” Akihito starts.

“But you did return everything…maybe-”

“Kou…come on. I know you're just trying to make me feel better. But I couldn’t return the watch. T-that guy, I know his type. It's not about the money or the stuff… it's about the insult of it. It all the same with those Yakuza types, I’ve probably like - besmirched his honor or something. He's not gonna stop. I slept with him, Kou. I saw it in his eyes- He’s a twisted, sadistic bastard.” Akihito started. His eyes darted around the street. Earlier in the day, he had felt like someone was following him. But maybe he was just paranoid.

“If he finds me….” Akihito didn’t really wanna think about what would happen. “who knows what he’ll do…”

Akihito thought that he’d probably be lucky if all Asami did was kill him. There were much worse things than death, after all. Street rats like him, nobody would blink an eyelash if he ended up with concrete shoes at the bottom of Tokyo Bay or dead in some gutter. Even less so if he ended up in some brothel hooked on drugs.

“I know that guy…he’ll probably _fuck me_ within an inch of my life or something!” He said it almost jokingly. “- then he’ll probably kill me…”

“I-I have to get out of Tokyo… I-I have some money squirreled away, a couple thousand, I could… I don’t know... maybe move to some fishing village… that wouldn’t be so bad, I guess. Or- or maybe I could hide out in some Buddhist temple in the mountains or something.”

“Ha- I can’t picture you there at all,” Kou said, “What are you gonna do, find a nice girl to settle down with or something..”

Now that made Akihito chuckle a bit. He couldn’t picture himself in a fishing village or temple either, but as long as it took him far, far away from Tokyo.

He scoffed before responding, “C-can’t a guy just make an honest living being a petty thief and pitiful con artist..” He joked. Both boys laughed at that.

“Let's have one more night out! Like we used to. It’ll cheer you up! We can get utterly smashed! And then you can leave first thing tomorrow morning!!” Kou says, “I’ll buy!” He adds.

Akihito could hardly say no. He liked the idea of numbing some of his feelings with alcohol. And if Kou was buying then- well, he had no excuse not to. He nodded and smiled.

They headed back to the apartment with their goods. Akihito had downed a can before they had even got back home, and he was already in a much better mood. Wasn't Kou a really good friend, cheering him up like this?

He sat down and turned on the TV, hoping something funny and lighthearted would be playing on TV—something like a comedy, or a cartoon, one that would really brighten the mood. Kou handed him another opened beer, insisting he drink another one.

“Thanks, Kou!” He says happily, taking a large swig of the cheap beer.

Kou sits next to him on the futon, and Akihito goes back to searching for something to watch.

“You know…I was thinking, I probably won't be gone forever! Maybe in a few months, I can come back!” He says in a hopeful mood, taking another large swig of beer. “It’ll …It’ll be ..o-okay..” 

His eyes suddenly feel very heavy, and he slumps over on the futon he was sitting on, completely knocked out.

Kou looks at his friend. He gulps. Then checks to make sure Akihito’s is blacked out. Before he texts, a quick “It’s done” to the blocked number that had been texting him all evening. It chimes back a fast, “Good.” The dark-haired boy feels a little sick in his stomach, but there’s no turning back now.

Ten minutes later and he hasn’t heard back from the number, and he’s pacing around the room, wondering what he’s supposed to do with Akihito. A knock comes at the door.

For a moment, Kou thinks it could be Takato at the door since he said he would come over to the apartment once his shift ended. He starts sweating, but when he goes to the door and opens it, it's not Takato. Instead, a behemoth man with crew-cut blond hair is standing in the doorway.

Suoh has a blank expression on his face, but he steps inside Kou’s apartment. Kou is too shocked by the man's size to say anything as Suoh makes his way down through the apartment... Behind the giant man is an even more shocking sight, Asami Ryuichi.

He's in his cashmere double-breasted coat and wearing leather gloves. He doesn’t say anything, and his expression is cold and flat. He reaches into his coat's inner jacket pocket and takes out an envelope. It's filled with cash and a couple of grams of a pure white substance that Kou had made part of the deal. Asami pushes the envelope to Kou's chest without a word.

Suoh returns down the hallway, with the blond draped over his shoulder like it's nothing. Without a word, he passes Kou.

“W-what are you g-gonna do to him?” Kou stutters out, maybe suddenly regretting everything.

Suoh exchanges a look with his boss as he passes him but continues along with Akihito in tow.

“Little too late to start worrying about that now, don’t you think?” Asami says with a cock of his head. He gives one last look at Kou and then turns on his heels to follow Suoh.

They head back to the limo, which is still running downstairs, with Kirishima at the driver's seat. Suoh deposits the blond boy in the back seat and moves to sit in the front with Kirishima.

Asami hops into the car, and it pulls away from the curb on their way to the penthouse. Asami sits next to Akihito, and he pushes the unconscious boy up in his seat. He scoops his chin up and caresses the side of his face.

“You should probably get some new friends.” Asami remarks on.

* * *

Akihito’s eyes flutter, half awake. His head is mildly aching, and his eyes feel puffy and sleepy with how much he’s already cried today. An intense smell had woken him up, its smelling salts, but he doesn’t know it.

He groans and shifts on the futon- wait a minute. Akihito moves again. This is far too lush and comfortable to be a mere futon. And now that he thinks about it, this duvet is so soft and plush that it's foreign to the touch. He’s laid out on his side, and he peels his eyes open.

The lights are on, and it's bright in the room. He squints his eyes and slowly adjusts to the lighting. He doesn’t recognize where he is, but he realizes he’s on a mattress. A very comfortable mattress that is. He feels it suddenly sink next to him, like someone moving close to him. He rolls around.

His heart skips a beat, and he can feel the blood being drained from his face when his eyes land on those piercing gold eyes. Asami is sitting over him, observing him carefully.

The three-piece suit he was wearing earlier has mostly been peeled off, and all that remains is a pristine white button-down. A few buttons have already gotten undone, and the sleeves are rolled up to the elbow.

The shirt clings to the mans bulging muscles in a way that makes you think that at any moment, the heavens might part, and shining bright light would land on him, and angels would sing. That's how goddamn heavenly he looks in that fucking white button-down.

But this man… there nothing angelic about this man. Nothing holy about him at all. Rather, he works for the other side.

That devilish smile that curves on his lips when he sees Akihito looking at him is proof enough of that.

“Little mouse,” he says playfully, and he strokes Akihito’s face.

Akihito is stunned, frozen, and he thinks a little part of him has maybe just pissed a bit in his pants.

Oh no. What pants?

The tears are already building in his widened eyes, and he bits on his lower lip and sniffles;

“Did you get my note,” he whimpers out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you surprised? Okay, so I was gonna change it around and have it be Sakazaki that traps him, but that sooo predictable. But honestly, there's something poignant about doing it this way instead. 
> 
> also not gonna lie was crying a bit writing about Akihito calling his parents. 😭
> 
> Do u guys GET that Asami calls him little mouse because it's called Street Rat? hahahaha PUNS! 😂 
> 
> Anyway... Next episode 😉😜😏
> 
> *Mousetrap activated*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this took soooooo long, but damn. sex scenes are hard! 
> 
> Just wanted to announce that I'll be posting a new chapter for Black and White in the coming days.
> 
> I also wanted to say that my schedule has been a little bit wonkier and so I think i'll probably be updating later than usual. I kinda write at a snail's pace, so i think what i am gonna be doing, for now, is posting a bit more sporadically. This goes for both my fics. It's still probably gonna be once a week, but its probably gonna end up being like once every week and a half, or once every two weeks even. We'll see! I'll post them as soon as i am done, instead of trying to keep a schedule.
> 
> 😊 Thanks a ton! 
> 
> hope y'all enjoy this 😜
> 
> also i was editing this really late at night and i just wanted to post it, so if there any mistakes i apologize. i'll be editing it tomorrow more thoroughly.

“Yes, Little mouse… I got your note.”

The boy's eyes were already wet with tears. He bits down on his bottom lip in a weak attempt to fight back the tears that were already gushing out. He’s still lying in bed, with Asami sitting over him.

“It was very nice of you to send…I know you tried your hardest to give everything back…” Asami's voice was still playful, and he strokes a wet cheek.

Akihito looks around his surroundings. It wasn’t a hotel room like they were in the night before, but it was undoubtedly fancy like one. There's a king-size bed, midnight blue silk sheets, a modern platform bed, with a sleek wooden headboard. Bedside tables flanking either side with modern light fixtures, dimly lighting the room. Asami’s apartment, perhaps?

“W-wheres, Kou? What did you do with him?” Akihito suddenly asked. He was surprised he had enough will power to ask such a question. But he feared of what had become of his friend. He only remembers being with Kou, but nothing else.

Asami gave a slightly annoyed look as if he had been insulted. A part of Asami is somewhat irritated because he knows Kou is not worth Akihito's worry. But he is also annoyed that Akihito jumped to conclusions. 

“You don’t remember?”Asami posed the question. Akihito only responded with confusion, “…Your ‘friend’ is the reason you’re here. I got you for a bargain, I might add!”

He booped the tip of Akihito’s nose when he said the last part. A grin building on his lips with his playful taunt. His dry humor was not easing Akihito at all, not that Asami could say he wanted to ease the boy, a little bit of healthy fear was _precisely_ what he was craving.

At hearing his friend's betrayal, Akihito’s lips quivered, and his eye twitched and filled with more tears. He turns his head away as bleakness takes hold of him. He was truly alone, wasn’t he? Out of friends, out of luck. Just a dumb street rat that no one cared about.

“Takaba?” Asami says. His voice bringing Akihito out of his desolate thoughts. Asami had a curious look on him, one that faintly resembled concern.

Akihito began to speak through his waterworks. “W-what do you want with me….I-I am s-sorry about your watch. I-I gave you everything back, and all the - all the money I-I got from it-”

Asami interpreted Akihito’s anguished bawling, “You mean to say you got $8,000 for the watch."

“Yes…” Akihito sniffles out.

“Oh... you poor little mouse. That thing is easily worth $14,000- You got completely ripped off…didn't you?” He scoops up Akihito’s chin. “You're not very good at this, are you?”

Akihito wails a little bit harder. Not only had his best friend betrayed him, but now even his fence had given him a rotten deal. He was even starting to think that the watch had not been sold like his fence had told him that it was just a lie so he could keep the watch. And now even Asami was making fun of his patheticness. 

“I-I can make up the difference. Please... I-I don’t have much money- B-but I can give you everything I have.” He whimpers out. His little stash at home that he had dedicated a year of his life building probably wasn’t even enough to make up the difference- but it's his last hope now.

“I don’t want your money,” Asami says as he leans down to give the boy the first kiss of the night, a soft kiss.

More than a peck, but not a hungry kiss. More exploratory than anything- an assessment to see if it was acceptable to move on. And the tender kiss eases some of the tension. Akihito doesn’t object. In fact, Asami can feel his muscles slacken a bit at the kiss.

So Asami leans back in, arching into the second kiss.

Akihito does relax a bit. It’s not that he thinks the danger has passed. But Asami isn’t acting angry or vengeful. Rather he was acting.. dare he say- tender.

Akihito had just completely given up. Given up even trying to protest or care what happened to him anymore.

When he had last sleep with Asami the night before, it was true that it was more than what he bargained for. But he’d be lying if he had said he didn’t like it. The ability Asami had just to make you feel numb, to forget all your worries, and to only focus on the here and now was undoubtedly alluring right about now. Given that Akihito really didn’t want to have to think at all.

The thought of Asami, who still looked like a veritable sex god, fucking Akihito senseless in his fancy penthouse apartment - well, it wasn’t a half-bad thought.

And Hey- If he was gonna die... then might as well go out with a bang! Right?!

The kiss drags on, and Asami scoops up the back of Akihito's head, arching him deeper into the kiss. Akihito wraps his arms around Asami's neck, and Asami presses his weight on top of the younger man.

The kiss turns into a full-blown make-out session, and they're just as quickly rolling around on the mattress. Their tongues exploring each other, and Asami pushes aside the blankets covering Akihito. While Akihito unbuttons the rest of that white button-down, he wants that feeling of those taut abs right on his bare soft skin.

Asami trails kisses down Akihito’s slender neck. He bit and sucks on the skin. He sees the angry marks he had left only yesterday all over the boy's body. But Asami feels compelled to leave even more. He trails down even lower across his shoulders and down his chest. To pert pink nipples, which he licks and bits on, he twists them in his fingers until Akihito is moaning in his ear.

He’s lying on top of Akihito, and he can feel the boy's erection. A smirk widens on his lips, and he TSK’s to himself. He sits upright, still looming over the boy.

“Already hard after just some nipple play. You're so hopeless, aren’t you?” Asami teases.

Akihito is already flushed looking but, now he goes crimson, and he bits his lower lip. Asami sits up even more and picks up something on the bedside table.

“Why did you take the tie?” Asami asks, holding up the Gucci silk tie that Akihito had wanted for himself.

Akihito goes a little pale at getting reminded of his theft, “Umm..I-I just liked it.”

Asami hums in response. He scoops up Akihito’s wrist, and the tie gets wrapped around him. Akihito’s eyes widen, and he tries to protest “W-what are yo-”

But Asami is too fast. He smashes their lips together. He presses his weight against the boy, so it’s harder for him to struggle. He loops up the tie around both Akihito’s delicate wrist. The restraint goes up and over Akihito's head and is easily tied to the headboard.

“W-what are you doing?” Akihito staggers out. He’s not liking where this is going.

Asami sits up again to behold his captured prize. “Little mouse…You’ve just begging to be punished.”

* * *

Akihito’s first instincts were right. He was a pervert. And definitely, definitely a sadist.

And here, Akihito thought getting tied to the headboard would be the worst of it.

“AAHN!NH I…..I CANT….I…SAMI..”

Akihito’s broken cries were falling on deaf ears- actually not so deaf as Asami was listening very closely to every little moan and whine and broken “Asami’s” with keen interest. It was just that he had no intention of acting on it or releasing Akihito what so ever.

He seemed very eager to continue torturing the boy. So much so that he slipped in the second bullet vibrator inside the boy, to more mewls of Akihito's constant mantras of no’s and ah’s.

Asami had briefly wondered if he should put that rubber bit in Akihito’s mouth, just to quiet him up. But it seemed like such a shame to muffle his lovely cries of ecstasy. It's not like he was waking the neighbor's up- there were no neighbors!

The two strings of the bullet vibrators dangle out of the boy’s pink hole so lewdly. Akihito wanted to be able to come so badly, but Asami had tied a small leather strap around the base of his cock, which was preventing him from releasing. It was even tauntingly wrapped in a nice bow, which made it all the more humiliating.

How long had he been tied up and brought to the brink of coming, only for him to have to bite it back? It was as if that torturous moment when you’re about to come was being suspended in time. As if that moment, when all your senses are on overdrive and your only relief is when you finally get it all out in one spurt of cum all over your chest. Like that moment of incomprehensible pain and pleasure was drawn out and prolonged, and relief would never arrive.

Akihito could only squirm and whine on the bed. Asami had only tied up his hands, so his legs were wriggling free. But his whole body was trembling, and tears blurred his vision.

Asami was too cruel. It was both agonizingly painful and pleasurable in such a wicked mix, and to be forced to hold it all in - definitely a sadist. Akihito felt like he could burst at any moment, but his movements were limited. So he was just forced to take it over and over.

The one tiny bullet vibrator was enough to drive him crazy, but now there were two wrangling inside of him. Akihito could tell they weren’t the cheap kind either. The silicon around them was far too soft, and the design was sleek. He could tell with how powerful each of the different settings where.

“P-P - ah… Please! Please let me cum.”

Asami scooped up his chin. He smirked, pleased with Akihito’s total submission.

“I guess…. I could allow you some relief.” Asami says teasingly.

The older man had already anticipated Akihito’s appeal and had removed his pants and slicked up his length already. He pushed Akihito’s legs away, eager to be inside the boy.

Asami pulled out the two vibrators in one fell swoop. They were dripping with juices and still buzzing obscenely when he tossed them off the side of the bed. He quickly replaced them with his own aching cock and slid himself into the boy. He enters him nice and slow, letting Akihito adjust to his size and length.

Akihito threw his back and groaned loudly. Even though his backside was properly prepared, lubed up and slick, even stretched by the bullet vibrators. He didn’t think anything could properly prepare him adequately for Asami's length and width. His hole burned at the sudden stretch, and he felt like he could feel Asami all the way up to his stomach- he was so deep inside. He felt like his breath had was knocked from him, and he panted to regain himself.

The leather strap around Akihito’s cock had yet to be removed. But Akihito could hardily think about that, with the dull pain he was receiving from Asami’s cock. His arms were trembling frantically, and his head felt fuzzy. His insides were clutching tightly on Asami’s cock in his fraught state, which was making it hard for Asami to begin moving once he had bottomed out inside the boy.

“It’s alright, Akihito,” Asami says, trying to soothe him.

He unfastens the tie from the headboard, although keeping Akihito’s wrist tied together. He hooks Akihito’s arms around his neck, so he has something to grip on to.

“I-it hurts. Ahsammii…” Akihito whined pitifully.

“shh….shh..it’s alright..its good. I’ll be good.” Asami continues, shushing him. He kisses and pecks on his neckline delicately as he tries to ease Akihito. He licks his face, and the salty tears streaming down his cheeks.

It loosens Akihito up, and Asami is free to move. His thrust begins low and careful as he wanes Akihito into it. After a moment, he picks Akihito’s arms up and over him so that he can go back to sitting up straight. His two hands scoop up Akihito’s waist and help him follow into every thrust, and he increases the tempo.

“T-the tie!” Akihito manages to muster in between breathless pants. His tied-up hands try to reach for the bow-tie around the base of his cock.

Asami pushes his arms down over Akihito’s head. He doesn’t drop a beat while doing it, still riding the boy all the same.

“No. Not yet.” He says smoothly.

Skin slaps on skin as the tempo gets rougher and faster. Akihito's panting increase and the hand around his hips hold on to him tighter and pushes him harder. Asami’s jaw clenches, he swings one of Akihito’s legs over his shoulder and arches lower, so the penetration is hitting slightly different.

Akihito’s eyes roll back into his head as his moans grow louder. The godforsaken tie around his cock is finally removed at just the right moment. His hips buckle, and a fat load of cum sprits out of him and onto his chest. He howls and shudders as he finally climaxes.

He faintly feels Asami empty himself inside of him shortly thereafter, but he just plops himself on the bed as if he is dead to the world. His head pounds, and he feels dizzy and hazy. He closes his eyes and tries to control his frantic breath. Asami sits up, watching Akihito’s chest rise and fall. He undoes the tie around the boy's wrist.

“You good, little mouse?” And he strokes a hand across the boy's face and up his head.

“…No..” He responds weakly.

“We’ll have to work on your stamina…Akihito..”

“..Does this mean you’re not going to kill me,” Akihito asks.

“I was never going to Akihito…It would be..such a waste,” Asami replies, his hand still stroking the boy's face. His thumb kneads Akihito's bottom lip, which is pink and swollen.

Akihito is musing it over and still regaining his breath. After a moment, he hooks his arms around Asami's neck. He looks slightly tired and beautifully flushed, and still out of breath. “Does that mean you're my new sugar daddy?” His lips curve into a grin.

Asami chuckles, and a smirk grows on his face. “I prefer pets…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this took soo much longer then i intended it to! I took a few days off because i just needed a break. But enter some PLOT. Hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> If you read my other fic, black and white, then hopefully i'll be able to post something by the end of the week! ❤️
> 
> favorite line I ever thought of honestly..."perverted energizer bunny" 😂

After that, it was like deja vu all over again.

Sweating and drooling buckets. Moaning and groaning aplenty. Tears abundant. Cirque de Soleil. Bodily fluids going everywhere.

Asami was right - he did need to work on his stamina.

He was spent. No. He was spent a few hours ago, but Asami was like some twisted, perverted version of the Energizer bunny- He just kept going!

Akihito’s own batteries frazzled at some point, and he fainted after coming, hard and fast, for the fifth time with no breaks. 

That crime lord was truly merciless.

He was starting to regret being so bold and calling Asami his sugar daddy. But - God damn it! He was just so happy that all Asami wanted to do was to just fuck him senseless. 

_Again_.

Plus. What other options did he have? All his prospects were as good as over. So why not just offer yourself up to the ridiculous evil and coincidental ridiculously handsome crime lord.

At this rate, it was his last and only hope.

So much for going on the straight and narrow!

Asami's answer was somewhat vague, though, wasn’t it? He preferred…pets? Like a dutiful little pet that sits in a gilded cage, is that what he meant? Akihito couldn’t really picture it. Street rats weren’t exactly house-trained, If you y’know what I mean.

In any case, he didn’t really want to think about it. He was just happy he had survived the night. That was good enough for him. Although a part of him didn’t believe that his punishment for stealing was over…

When Akihito wakes the next morning- it was actually long past the morning hours, he had slept through the morning. He was completely dead to the world in his exhaustion. By the time his tired puffy eyes awoke, the sun was already high in the sky.

He lay flat on his stomach on a diagonal, one of his arms dangled lazily off the edge of the bed. He felt like his eyes were droopy and heavy, and the rest of him was even worse. It was much worse than last time.

He groans, muffling the noise in his pillow. He realizes he’s clean, at least. He had noticed Asami washed him down last time too. This time he even feels the distinct sensation of ointment around his poor, poor puckered hole.

He sighs. At least he was getting some decent aftercare. As he begins to come around a bit more, he takes notice of a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin on the bedside table, right next to him. He reaches up and opens the bottle. He knows he’ll need two at the very least, maybe a third later if he was really feeling it. He gulps them back and sips on some water. Then he digs his face into the pillow.

The door opens, and Asami waltz in. Akihito’s a bit taken aback from seeing Asami. The man looks impossibly different than how he usually looks—still imitating as hell. But his hair is washed, and it’s not in its usual slicked back form.

He’s in joggers and nothing else and has a tablet in his hand. 

He looks faintly… domestic. 

In complete contradiction to everything, Akihito seems to know about Asami.

Asami only gives Akihito a passing glance in the form of a slightly raised eyebrow. Akihito realizes his mouth must be hanging open in surprise at how different Asami looks right now, and definitely not at how fucking irresistible he looks in those joggers. The man just walks past and puts the tablet down on a dresser.

“Would you like a bath?” Asami says casually, a grin forming on his lips.

* * *

Akihito had a bad feeling about it since the start.

It started off reasonably unsuspiciously- one might even say it was a kind gesture. Not only did Asami draw the bath for Akihito, he even picked Akihito up and lowered him carefully into the bathwater. It did happen to be precisely what Akihito needed. The warm water soothed the dull ache in his muscles and backside. 

But it was…too nice…Akihito should have known Asami was up to something.

Shortly afterward, Asami returns wearing nothing but a bathrobe and holding a glass of bourbon. Ready to join Akihito in the bathtub.

Now, don’t get me wrong. Asami’s bathtub was luxurious. A modern, square alcove soaking bathtub in the corner of the room. It sure beats that half-bath, half shower in Akihito’s sorry excuse for an apartment. 

But it wasn’t huge either.

It wasn’t going to work to have two fully grown men in the bath tube- even if Akihito was petite. And so somehow, Akihito found himself sitting on the man's lap. While Asami had a pleased look on his face.

Akihito, on the other hand, was none too pleased with the little arrangement. Hadn’t Asami gone to the trouble of preparing a bath so that Akihito would feel better? HA! Definitely not. More like it was a trap to make him feel worse!

Akihito could only sit back on the crime lords' chest as he waited for the strike to come.

And strike he did...

.....

“Ahhh-NH,” Akihito squirmed in the man's lap.

Asami held his chest and waist down with one hand while his other hand wrapped around the base of Akihito’s cock, slicking up and down the length. The water rocked back and forth, and water splashed on the ground, making a mess.

The heat of the bathwater was not doing Akihito any favor. Only giving him a bigger headache and flushing his cheeks all the more. Although, he couldn’t complain because at least Asami was giving his poor swollen hole a break.

Although the handjob felt not too far off from the real deal, just as slightly rough but oh so very pleasurable.

Asami was just as relentless, too, agonizingly drawing out Akihito’s release.

Asami was just playing with him, teasing him. Riling him up, bringing him to the edge, and then slowing down and leaving him wanting. It was torturous.

Asami bit, sucked, and licked on anything and everything his mouth could reach. On Akihito’s neck, nape, on bare shoulders, on his ears, sending chill after chill through Akihito. While his free hand would twist a perky pink nipple or help Akihito spread his legs wider. Or else, he’d spin Akihito’s chin around and send a hot and exploring tongue down his throat.

The man was a master multitasker. But fuck, a very _talented_ one at that.

Akihito’s exhaustion was just compounded. It was getting too hard to fight it. Squirming and struggling was of no use, and the exertion of even doing that was getting challenging. He could only sit back and muster a moan and let his whole body shiver uncontrollably.

“That's it. Just take it…” Asami breathes out.

He kneads with his thumb around the head. He rubs the slit of Akihito’s cock, and it’s too much for the young man. He comes with a loud groan and slumps into Asami’s chest, out of breath and reeling.

Asami releases him and lets him catch his breath, holding Akihito up, so he’s not sinking into the water. Although Akihito hardily notices, he pulls out the drain as his whole body is tingling from the overstimulation. The dirty water is emptied out, and then the bath is re-filled with clean water.

The water is slightly cooler than before. It was refreshing after the sweat Akihito had built up. The hot water had made him feel slightly feverish but, with the colder water now filling the bath, he was regaining some of his sense.

He started to worry that Asami was planning on entering him. Frankly, he didn’t think his body could take it anymore, and he tensed up.

“Why are you tensing up?” Asami voiced startled, Akihito. His head slightly cocked as he looked down at the younger man. Clearly feeling how the younger man stiffened underneath him.

Akihito didn’t really know what to make at that question. Well, of course, he was tensing up. He wasn’t entirely sure what it was Asami had planned for him- and not just about whether they'd have another round of sex in the bathtub.

Akihito looked up from his place under Asami’s chin and decided to be blunt. “What do you want from me?”

Asami seems to ponder the question before answering. “I thought I was making myself pretty clear.”

Akihito holds back a scoff thats forming on his lips. _Pretty clear, huh?_

All of the signals he was getting from Asami were mixed. From the tiny moments, Asami showed actual tenderness…and even kindness. To the moments in bed where he showed nothing but savage passion and an unquenched appetite. To the very fact, Asami was known to be a powerful and ruthless crime lord that had more or less kidnapped Akihito and was promising punishment.

“Mixed signals” seems a relatively forgiving account of what was going on. It was more like the signals were bouncing around and in every which direction with no real point. Even more annoying was the fact that Asami thought his intentions were "clear."

Akihito sits up. “Actually. You're really not being too clear. I am sitting here still wondering when the other shoe is gonna drop.” 

Asami twists Akihito around, “Well, Little mouse…” He pauses. Scooping Akihito’s chin up, so they were eye to eye. “You belong to me now…”

Akihito’s taken aback by the declaration, although perhaps it shouldn’t have surprised him. For some reason, it riled him up. He couldn’t help but reply with an indignant tone.

“I belong to you? You got a receipt for that?”

Asami's mouth curls into an arrogant grin, and he chuckles under his breath. “Actually. I do from Sakazaki. Your debt, I’ve paid it. If you want, I am sure my secretary, can you send you the invoice.”

Akihito stared back at Asami without blinking, a blank expression on his face. “You what?”

“Your debt-free..” Asami replies just as cooly and calmly. So matter-of-factly.

“W-why’d you- why would you do that?” Akihito shuffles nervously in Asami's laps.

“And why not? $70,000….it’s pocket change to me..” He picks up his tumbler of bourbon and takes a healthy sip. 

Akihito looks away and sits back comfortably against Asami's chest. 

“You really are a crazy rich bastard, y’know that.”

* * *

**OMAKE**

**The night before. After Asami leaves Sakazaki’s office:**

Sakazaki breathes a sigh of relief. Thankful that he’s gotten out of this little skirmish with Asami on the right side up.

$70,000 on the right side up. He pointed Asami in the direction of Akihito’s dark-haired friend. Confident that the young boy could be easily _convinced_ to rat out his friend.

As all street rats do.

But now that Sakazaki had seemingly washed his hands of the whole affair and had gotten the rest of his loan paid in full. He mulled over the facts.

How had Akihito, an _adequate_ con artist (at best) and all-around street rat, steal from the great Asami Ryuichi?

Akihito’s rather meager theft, amounting to only about $13,000, which was minor-league in comparison to the whole of Asami's vast criminal network… why would it warrant the big boss’s attention…

Sure, theft of any kind was probably deemed insulting, enough that the big boss himself might make an appearance- once the responsible party was already captured and bleeding on the ground of a warehouse. But, Asami was even getting involved in locating him. And what about those questions he was asking about…

Now that Sakazaki had thought about it... Asami Ryuichi didn’t look like he needed help in finding Akihito at all. He certainly had the kinds of resources to be able to locate him on his own…In fact, he seemed to have already known about the dark-haired boy.

So why was he really here?

And what about the payment for the $70,000 debt. Which was more than 5x the amount of the original theft, there was no reason for Asami to pay for it. 

But Asami insisted. His glasses secretary put the suitcase full of bills, right on top of Sakazaki’s desk. (Oh, how Sakazaki’s mouth watered.)

It made no sense...why pay off the loan of the street rat you intend to have floating in Tokyo's bay by dawn…unless….

Unless he didn’t intend to kill Takaba…

Now that was even stranger… What use would Asami Ryuichi have in-

_OH..._

_Oh. Yes. I see now... Ah…_

_Well…I can understand the allure of a suave gentleman like Asami…_

_…He wants Takaba to himself…is that it…_

Now that was an exciting development…One Sakazaki could use in his favor.

It was a long shot, but the club owner picked up his phone and dialed a number, and then again when the first time didn’t work. He sighed when nobody picked up. But decided he would leave a message, his number was blocked anyway, and only someone with the voicemail code could open his message.

“Akihito. I know I am the last person you want to talk to. I know what happened.” He tried his best to sound sincere.

Sakazaki would only be in more trouble if he warned Akihito about Asami closing in on him. He was not calling to warn the blond...

He continued, “I have reason to believe that you-know-who isn’t going to hurt you. _He_ wants a new toy Akihito, a new plaything. And he’ll have it… If he wanted you dead. You’d be dead already. Akihito- listen to me. When you get out, and I know you will…

… Call me. I might have some business to discuss with you…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again ❤️ This one is a little bit longer.
> 
> will hopefully be posting another chapter for Black and White in the coming days so stay tuned :)😊😊

“What? You want me to what?”

“I. want. you. to. stay. here.” Asami said slowly, a bit too tauntingly and a bit too belittling.

Akihito paused. Eyes narrowed, and he responds just as blustery. “And do what exactly?”

“Wait. for. me…to get back,” Asami says firmly

Akihito leaned in, looking at Asami in bewilderment. But then he straightens out his posture, sighs, and shrugs dramatically, conceding to the older man. “Alright. I guess since you’re the boss.”

Asami smirked at that. “Good. I’ll be back in a few hours. Make yourself at home.” He throws on his suit jacket.

Akihito follows Asami into the front hall. He hadn’t quite explored Asami’s apartment yet. He picks up the briefcase on a table and hands it to Asami. Then he straightens out the man's tie- playing the role of some dutiful housewife.

“Alright. Have a good day at work! Go make lots of money now!” He says satirically, a broad and playful smirk on the blond's features.

Asami only gives him a light chuckle and turns around to leave the apartment, closing the door behind him.

After bath time, Asami got dressed. While Akihito put on his boxers and a t-shirt. It was the weekend, but Asami got a call “from the office,” so to speak.

Which “office” Akihito wondered? The legitimate one or the not so legitimate one? He vaguely wondered if Asami was off to do something nefarious, like off to torture some poor sucker that hadn’t paid his dues. But he also didn’t wanna think too hard about it.

Asami got dressed in his usually three-piece suit, making him look like a work of art, and told Akihito to stay in the apartment and that he’d be back in a few hours.

A “few hours,” as Asami had put it, could mean half the day! Akihito wasn’t used to sitting around on his ass all day.

So right after the crime lord left, Akihito would snoop around the apartment to see what there was to do. But he didn’t think he’d be patient enough to just wait for Asami.What about his stuff back at his own apartment, his clothing, and other things he might need?

He looked back in the bedroom. His jeans were in one of the corners. His wallet and cellphone were still in them.

He checked his cellphone. 

There was nothing from his parents, as he should have known. 

But what really hurt was not getting even a sign of worry from his so-called best friends.

Akihito couldn’t really blame Kou for selling him out to Asami. Asami is, after all, a scary guy. I am sure he felt he had no other choice. But it still stung, and it hurt even more that neither Kou nor Takato had even bothered to see if he was okay.

Suppose he had ended up in Tokyo’s bay as he had initially thought. Would any of them even care…

There was only one new voicemail from a blocked number. _Must be from a wrong number,_ Akihito thought as he didn’t think twice about deleting the message.

He put the rest of his clothing on and decided to take a look around the apartment.

He snooped in Asami's closet- god damn it. It was like heaven in there! Obviously, nothing would fit him, but a man can dream about owning that many Armani suits.

He snooped in the living room. The furniture was beautiful but hardily “lived in,” if y’know what I mean. Like something out of a photoshoot where you're not actually supposed to touch anything lest you ruin it. He notices how there weren’t many personal items, no photographs of family, no little knick-knack things, no plants, or magnets on the fridge.

Don’t even get Akihito started about the man’s kitchen. It was empty. 

It looked like nobody had cooked a meal in that kitchen for at least a year. It was filled to the brim with expensive-looking plates, silverware, and glassware. It only had the bare minimum of cookware, just the basics. A rice cooker, a blender, and a toaster were in storage. They looked brand new and never used. There was nothing in the pantry. Expect some tea and coffee beans for the fancy espresso machine. Meanwhile, the fridge had nothing but alcohol in it.

While he snooped around Asami's place, he reflected on everything that had happened.

Asami’s declaration, “ _You belong to me now,_ ” rang in Akihito’s mind. So Asami wanted a relationship? Well -a relationship means two people working together as a unit, as a partner, or at least there's an attempt to be in tandem. But Akihito was getting the distinct feeling that that wasn’t what Asami had in mind.

There was no room for romance, for whoo-ing - for a real relationship in the life of a crime lord.

_Or was there…_

No... no. Don’t be ridiculous, Akihito. He wants one thing and one thing only.

I’m just the latest model is all…in a long line of others that probably became too defective. Sure Asami had paid off the loan, a crazy thing to do. But the truth was, Asami still expected it to get paid...one way or another…

He wanted ownership, to do, and to use Akihito as he pleased.

Now perhaps for our readers at home, this seemed a harsh reality.

BUT for our little Street Rat… it wasn’t a half-bad arrangement. Asami was undoubtedly a better option than Sakazaki. Compared to Sakazaki, Akihito had moved on to bigger and better things. He had caught _the_ rich bastard of the year.

What’s not to like?

Asami was frankly- GODLY attractive-wise. He had money and power. He was a fucking FREAK in the bedroom. (Even if he was a little overzealous..)

Plus, there were promising perks to being a crime lord's mistress - Was Asami going to buy him an apartment? Damn. That would be nice. Maybe he’d even get some security guards he could boss around. An UNLIMITED platinum card might be in his future if he played this right.

Yes. Akihito’s future was looking bright. Brighter than it had seemed only a day ago. How his world had gone utterly upside-down in 24 hours, he didn’t know. He _should_ feel as if he just won the lottery or something…

A part of him wanted to accept his new situation. Accept and revel in the lavish gifts and the perks that came with being kept, mistress. The part of him that had worked his ass off for the last few years. The part of him that scrounged for food and stole anything and everything he could get his hands on so he’d at least be dressed decently for his clients. The part of him that just wanted something good to happen to him. The part of him that hoped his luck was finally changing.

He wanted so badly to feel like he had won the lottery.

But, in truth, something gnawed on him in the back of his mind. Something that made him feel not so lucky. He would play nice for now because _experience_ told him that his options were limited. That, for all intents and purposes, Akihito _belonged_ to Asami just as the man himself had said.

But something in the back of Akihito’s mind reminded him that he had only replaced one loan shark for another one- albeit a better looking and far more appealing loan shark. But a cold-blooded Great White shark, all the same, one that was potentially even more powerful and even more dangerous.

He put that thought aside for a moment. Asami was honestly not so bad. Not as bad he thought he was going to be. Even if he went above and beyond in the bedroom…

But, well, the situation seemed like it was too good to be true. So naturally, Akihito was weary of it. That's exactly how Sakazaki had appeared to him only a year ago, and well, that obviously didn’t end up going well.

After Akihito was finished looking around the apartment, and Asami was still not back. He realizes there’s not much for him to do.

But more importantly, there was NOTHING for him to eat!!

*Stomach growling noises* _UGH_.

* * *

“Itadakimasu,” Akihito grins boyishly and slaps his hands together.

Three blocks away from Asami’s apartment, there’s a new Ramen place he had wanted to check out! Fortunately, he had just enough money to pay for it!

He snarfs the pork ramen bowl down and realizes he hadn’t eaten properly since yesterday's fancy sushi fiasco. He wishes he could order another, but Akihito only has enough money to travel to and fro to his apartment and back so he can pick up some things. He was able to find Asami’s spare key in the apartment, so he figured he could come and go with some ease.

He’ll definitely be back before that old man even notices he’s gone!

So he hops on a train and walks the rest of the way to his apartment. 

He wants to take some things back with him to Asami’s penthouse; a toothbrush, some clean underwear, an actual pajama. He packs a few day's worths of clothing, maybe some snacks he’s been hoarding.

He starts to clean up his studio apartment while he snacks on some pocky. His little apartment pales in comparison to Asami’s place. His studio is probably the size of Asami’s bedroom.

But it was his, a place to call his own. He had splurged a bit so he could get his own place. He didn’t want to deal with roommates. He had been so proud when he signed the lease. Even though he was often late paying the rent, he still made out okay at the end of the month.

Even if it was shabby, it had been his home for the last year. That was how Akihito was. Despite his circumstances, he was always hopeful. Always grateful for the tiny bit that he did have. It was the first place he ever had to himself that he paid for himself- and paid it honestly, too.

He was packing something in the tiny bathroom when he hears a clunk and a thud.

 _Huh?_ He steps out and freezes in place at sight in front of him.

_Sakazaki? Climbing in through the backside window?_

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Akihito hisses. Sirens start going off in his head as the man is still attempting to squeeze through the window.

Akihito rushes into the kitchen area to grab something - a weapon or anything at this point. But the only thing his hands grab is a large frying pan. It’ll have to do!

He turns back around, wielding the pan like a bat, and Sakazaki already entirely inside the apartment. The club owner puts his hands up defensively.

“Calm down, Takaba- I am just here to talk! Now shhhhh” He says, putting his hands to his lips.

“How am I supposed to trust anything you say! What are hell are you doing here?” Akihito barks. He’s moved around, so there’s a table between them.

“SHUSH, shhhhh. Listen, please, we’ll both be in trouble if you keep that up! You’ve been followed here. shhh”

Akihito holds the pan over his shoulder with an exaggerated expression on his face. _What was Sakazaki talking about? Being Followed?_

“Did you get my message?” Sakazaki continues. He’s keeping his hands up defensively and staying back.

“What message? What the hell are you talking about? How the hell did you get into my apartment?”

“Will you listen to me! I am not here to hurt you! I left a voicemail for you, sheesh!! Kids these days don’t listen to voicemail anymore.” Akihito vaguely thought about the missed call and the voicemail he had deleted, but he continually brandishes his frying pan as if it’s a deadly weapon, “Listen, kid! I’ve been staking out this apartment since yesterday, and you finally arrive- but you’ve brought a little extra guest with you! Asami’s tail- if he finds out we’ve talked, we're both in trouble!”

Akihito is circling the kitchen table, making sure that every step Sakazaki makes, he is safely on the other side of the table. 

_Asami’s having me followed?_ He thought. He did feel like he had eyes on him earlier today at the ramen place.

“See for yourself!” Sakazaki declares, “Look out the window, in the parking lot - the dark sedan parked outside. Don’t be too obvious about it.” He gestures towards the window.

Akihito narrows his eyes but backs up a few steps to the front window, not letting his eyes off of Sakazaki. He pushes the blinds away and cautiously peers out the window. There is a black sedan parked in the parking lot, and he just vaguely sees a man in a suit looking in his direction.

 _Asami’s following me?_ It was the only explanation. “Well. That- that doesn’t explain why you're here?”

“I .wanted. to. talk. to. you.” Sakazaki said, growing impatient. “without. an audience. about _Business_.”

“I don’t have anything to say to you.” Akihito sneers at him.

“Even if it's about helping you escape, Asami.”

Akihito’s ears perk up. What was Sakazaki trying to pull? 

Akihito’s silence was enough of an answer, a signal of curiosity at the very least to what Sakazaki was offering, so he continues.

“I know you, Akihito. I know about your past. About your ties to the Gokudo. I didn’t tell Asami about it when he came knocking…”

Akihito flinched, and his blood ran cold. _How did Sakazaki know anything…._

“I know you’ve been in this situation before. You don’t want to be a crime lord’s mistress anymore. All you want is to be free. I can help you.”

“First of all - Saka-Zaki.” Akihito straightened himself out, his fist curled, and his blood now inflamed. “You. don’t. know. SHIT about me! Now, what the HELL are you playing at!”

“Akihito, I’ll be honest with you. What I am suggesting is going to be dangerous. But. We’d make a good team. If it works out, we’ll both be very, very rich men, and we’ll both be too far away for Asami to touch us.”

Akihito paused, his mouth dropped, he was taken aback by Sakazaki words. “A-are you CRAZY?! A-are you suggesting we _steal_ from Asami? W-what the hell?” Akihito said, fury rising in him as he points the frying pan at Sakazaki threateningly.

“Akihito! Think about it! Think how much money he fuckin has….You’d be set for LIFE. Sure, you might not ever be able to come back to Japan ever again, but there nothing here for you anyway! You could live anywhere in the world, do anything you want!

Think about it…He already knows exactly who you are, and he’s let you in despite it. You're the only person in all of Japan who can potential milk him for ALL. HE’S. WORTH.

Akihito…He underestimates you. He thinks you’re nothing but a petty thief. He already has you pegged as a _pushover_. He’ll never suspect that you’d try anything so bold.

….And all you have to do- is do what you do best. CON HIM. Your last and biggest con of them all!”

Akihito almost dropped the fraying pan. He was that blown away.

“A-are you crazy?!” He repeated, his face scrunched in disgust.

Sakazaki gave a wide smirk and shrugged, his eyes wild and fiery.

“Maybe?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh oh.. naught naughty akihito 😉😉


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTICE:  
> This is a REWORKED CHAPTER (sorry). After talking it over with the very smart Darkhime88. I decided I would do my original idea and scrap the old ch.8 and rework some stuff. 
> 
> There are some NEW things alongside some of the reworked old things. so it's not entirely the same. 
> 
> Sorry for doing this, hope it's not too confusing. but generally, I think it was a good idea actually. and i am much happier with this direction! 
> 
> anyway Enjoy 💕

“Shut your mouth, whore. If you continue to insult me, thinking I don’t understand. You’ll pay,”

It earned Akihito a slap on the face. It always used to throw me how perfect his Japanese was. However, there was always a bit of an accent. Training and discipline were always his mantras. Something I was clearly not made out for.

“Now, open your mouth. You're good at it, right?”

Akihito only remembered that all he could do was gulp and push the tears away.

* * *

Akihito was always a bit of a daredevil. When adrenaline was rushing through his veins, he never felt more alive.

It was likely the source of a lot of his problems, especially in his youth. In those days, his need for stimulation manifested itself in teenage rebellion.

It was nothing too serious. Akihito was generally a good kid who stood up to bullies. He was brazen and cheeky, which got him into even more trouble because he couldn’t help but pick a fight.

Akihito’s parents tried everything to get him off his delinquent path. They tried to find other outlets to stem his need for adrenaline. Hell, his father even tried getting him into photography - PFT as if that was going to work…

His rabble-rousing ways never stopped persisting. He turned 17 without any significant incident. But with no real aim or goal in life, he moved out of his family's house before he (by some miracle) graduated from High School.

He was enough of a delinquent to have become a familiar face to the officers in the Yokohama Precinct.

Detective Yamazaki was always a bastard. He had always collected kickbacks, even back in the days when he was busy lecturing teenage Akihito about cleaning up his act. It was only a matter of time before he betrayed Akihito…

Yamazaki was on his way to being transferred to Tokyo, leaving behind the Yokohama Precinct for Tokyo, where he could collect more bribes while climbing the police force ranks.

Akihito had just turned 18, and once again, he had pulled some stunt, and this time he wouldn’t get off so easily. He was likely to receive jail time. With Yamazaki's recommendations, Akihito was able to get off with nothing but community service.

But, Akihito’s freedom came at a high cost. It was Yamazaki’s last job for the local branch of the Yukaza before he left for greener pastures in the big city. He became a “gift” for a foreign visitor.

With Akihito’s history of delinquency, his family situation already in tatters, nobody would think twice if something happened to him…

Akihito only learned later that Yamazaki caught a pretty good price for him….

* * *

Sakazaki was a bastard. He didn’t know shit about anything.

But he was a crafty bastard. You had to give him that.

He somehow could make stealing from Asami Ryuichi, probably the most powerful man in all of Japan, sound like more than just some outlandish pipe dream.

There was a lot to think about. For starters. How could I possibly trust Sakazaki, after all he put me through? But….

But- hot damn if it wasn’t tempting.

I mean, we’re talking about potentially A BILLION YEN. Probably even a few BILLON yen could be _mine_.

Sakazaki seemed to have insider knowledge of Asami’s operations, a fact that was slightly alarming. Like he knew too much…And even a lot about the man personally as well.

He hadn’t worked out the plan entirely. But it was basically corporate espionage he was planning but on a much wider scale.

My part of his crazy plan was the largest and most important, and frankly the most high-risk - an immediately suspicious fact.

While Sakazaki's part of the deal was to set up most of the plan, but most importantly, his role was to help cover our tracks when it was all done. He’d set up a new identity for me, get passports and plane tickets to get out of the country. Then we could go our separate ways from there- a few _billion_ yen richer than we were before.

_Ha...Billion..it falls off the tongue so very nicely…_

But it was really of no use. I couldn’t possibly con Asami.

And not just cause I wasn’t sure exactly how I felt about the man…he was different…

But it also didn’t hurt that Asami was undoubtedly one scary guy underneath the surface of his aloof businessman act. If Asami even got a whiff of any of this- we’d both be swimming with the fishes!

But I was mostly against his plan because what he was asking was IMPOSSIBLE.

“You just have to get close with him until he trusts you,” Sakazaki had said.

_PFT. As if that's easy! I am nothing but a pet to that guy. What do you think he’s gonna do? Just hand me all his banking information if I bat my eyelashes?!_

Men like Asami, they don’t just trust people easily and certainly not the boy toys they are keeping around for kicks.

Although Sakazaki’s response was _curious_ , “You don’t seem to understand the position you’re in. Asami doesn’t _take_ pets - Do you think I’d be coming to you if I didn’t think this was a _rare_ opportunity?!”

_What did Sakazaki mean by that…Asami didn’t take pets? Thats…thats not possible?! Right…Aren’t I a long line in a string of many…_

‘Sakazaki plan,’ if that's what you could call it, was more or less to use me as a mole. It went some like this: Get close to Asami, i.e., Be a good little pet so that he likes you while secretly find out information and report back to Sakazaki.

The ultimate goal was to empty out Asami’s own personal bank account while embezzling Sion Corporation's money. Apparently, Asami personally embezzled money from his own business to go towards his underground business. If “we” could find out how he did it, we could also drain his company dry too.

Funny enough, Sakazaki had kept saying “we.” We this, we that- there was no WE. There was mostly just me. I’d be the only one that could possibly do it to find out the routing number and passwords to access that kind of stuff.

In the end, the money would be wired to us, and the two of us would split it.

What was it that Sakazaki had said, “The last and biggest con of them all,”

It wouldn’t be like any con I’d ever done before. That was for sure.

He told me to think about it. Think about what I want my future to be…

Be a temporary trinket or be rolling in money for the rest of your life and free to do what you want.

He gave me a number I could message him on to talk in more detail since he didn’t have enough time to tell me everything.

There was certainly a lot to think about. Akihito thought it all over on his way back to Asami’s penthouse. He took the train back. And while on the train, he confirmed what Sakazaki had said about Asami having men following him around.

Was that for Asami’s own satisfaction, to know where I was at all times so he could keep track? Or was that for my own sake?

Did it even matter that someone was following me? Was I suppose to feel something about it? Was it a breach of my privacy or for my own safety? Asami was one powerful man, was it supposed to surprise me that he’d want to keep tabs on me…

But the real question was…

Was stealing from Asami worth the risk of getting caught? And for a betrayal like that- it wouldn’t be taken lightly. We’re not talking about some typical businessman who would go to the courts and to the police for justice. We’re talking about a man who’s more or less the head of a huge international crime syndicate, who no doubt had his own brand of justice.

Something very bad would be in store for those that were traitor, and for such a personal betrayal, it would probably warrant something far worse.

If we- excuse me- ‘we’ _were_ able to steal from Asami- wouldn’t I be spending the rest of my life looking over my shoulder? Wondering if he was going to find me one day.

The thought alone of Asami's retribution for such an act of betrayal was enough to send a shudder down Akihito’s spine.

But what were his other options…..

Have nothing to do with Sakazaki’s little plan and, at best, live out a few years in the lap of luxury as Asami’s little pet. 

Although it was questionable if I’d even last a few months. 

Until he’d probably grow tired of me and move on to the next thing, I would probably get to keep the gifts if I were a loyal little pet. Perhaps I could put some money aside for myself when it was all over, or I could make some connections with Asami’s wealthy friends and find someone else to leech off of…That didn’t sound too bad…right?

Who was I kidding…That sounds fairly depressing.

There was _maybe_ some truth to what Sakazaki had said….I didn’t want to be anyone’s pet.

…Not anymore.

* * *

The local Yuzaka clan in Yokohama was run by a family named the Matsui. Yokohama was no Tokyo or Osaka. But as a city on the outskirts of Tokyo proper and its major suburb - and a port town to boot, it surprisingly was a pretty significant spot in Tokyo’s overall underground trade.

Many boats filled with illegal substances passed through their docks. The Matsui’s had it pretty good in Yokohama- not the same kind of heat or drama that riddled Tokyo and Osaka’s underground world. They had many connections to many major clans and even to the international syndicates that wanted in on Tokyo’s underworld trade.

The Matsui original had no use for me. I was far too lippy and combative, even if I had the looks to make a killing in a brothel. Should I have felt thankful for that? That they saw no use to pump me up with drugs and dump me in some fat old man's lap….

I was _far_ too pretty for that. Is what they had said.

No. They had another use for me. I was ‘saved’ instead—a gift.

That was the first time I was a crime lord's pet.

Nothing about our relationship was kosher…thats for sure, especially in the beginning.

Something I learned early about myself, I was good at adapting to any situation. I learned to shut my mouth. (although that took me ages to learn) I learned to like the rough sex. To ignore the bruising. I wanted so hard to believe that we were _more_.

For a time, I thought the two of us were a team, that he valued my skills as a con artist and a thief. That he was keeping me under his wing and showing me the ropes, I thought for the first time in my life. I was part of something.

But I was just an object. An object to be used and abused, it took me ages to realize that's all it was- that's all I was to him—something he could mold for his own benefit.

I didn’t know all the secrets he was hiding until it was too late.

He was called back to his home country- something about his nephew striking gold. But I wanted nothing to do with it anymore, or him anymore.

I couldn’t stay with him any longer, and I finally got the courage to run- What Takaba’s are best at!

But again, there was a cost to my freedom- or rather a crushing debt.

* * *

Akihito walks into the penthouse. His mind was still on Sakazaki and what to do.

To betray or not to betray? That is the question.

Experience told him that neither of his options was great…but perhaps there was a third one…

Before he can think too hard, he notices in the genkan a pair of tan leather shoes that were not there before.

 _Oh, is that Salvatore Ferragamo._ Akihito's mind can’t help but take notice of the name brand. _But wait a minute. That means… Asami’s home. I thought for sure I would beat him back!_

“I’m back,” he calls nervously through the penthouse as he takes off his sneakers and throws down his bag.

He hears no response. Akihito starts to get nervous. He wasn’t expecting Asami to be back. His mind was still preoccupied with thoughts of utterly double-crossing the man- he needed time to screw his head on first and start acting unsuspiciously.

But the blond was starting to doubt whether he could even do that. _What if Asami already knows I’ve talked to Sakazaki? What if it's all blown already!? What if he knows everything? He always acts like he knows everything_ \- paranoia is taking hold.

He stops to look at himself in the mirror. He self-consciously pinches his cheeks in case they look pale. 

_Get yourself together!_ He tells himself. He takes a deep breath and wanders deeper into the penthouse.

“Asami?” Akihito calls. He’s still new to the apartment, so he thinks he’s made a wrong turn. It's such a large apartment. It’s like a maze. “Asami? I think I am lost?”

“In here?” He hears a baritone voice.

“Here? W-where here?” He opens a door that turns out to be a closet. He hears Asami chuckling somewhere in the apartment.

“Go back to the Genkan and walk straight.”

“How much square foot is this place? It’s like a maze in here!” Akihito says as he finally finds the living room.

He turns and see’s Asami sprawled out in a black leather Le Corbusier armchair. His arms are lounging on either side of the armrest, and in-between himself, he’s holding a black riding crop.

*Gulp*

“Takaba…You’ve been a bad little mouse, haven’t you…” He says all too calmly, and his searing golden eyes land on Akihito as if he can see right through him.

Akihito should be feeling his blood running cold or perhaps like his body should be shutting down from the shock. That would be anyone's normal reaction to such a sight. Right?

The thought that Asami Ryuichi knows precisely what's going on- as if he could read your thoughts so plainly. As if he knows about your deceit before you even do.

But instead, the sight of the whip is like a trigger that just sends an electrifying shock right to Akihito’s crotch, and he finds he’s already hard at the thought of _this_ man's punishment.

Asami stands up. Just that smooth and graceful movement is enough to make Akihito quiver in anticipation.

Damn, this man was too powerful.

All Akihito can think is he’s screwed. So very screwed. It’s all over. He thinks for a moment about blurting out the truth. To confess everything. Tell Asami all about Sakazaki’s plan, fall to his knees, and beg for forgiveness.

But then a wicked smirk dances on Asami’s lips as he steps closer.

“I told you not to leave the apartment, little mouse…” His voice like liquid honey, and his eyes heated and taking in Akihito’s quivering form.

_Phew…_

Akihito’s shoulder slumps, and he visibly relaxes. “You idiot.” He sighs, taking a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “What was I supposed to eat?! I hadn’t eaten since yesterday, and you have nothing in your fridge, y’know!? Unless you wanted me to drink all your expensive alcohol- which I will definitely do!”

“Very bold of you to leave while you’re still on. thin. ice.” Asami says.

Asami brings the whip up and drags it across Akihito's chest. He sweeps it down to Akihito’s groin and lightly slaps the hardened cock swelling there. Akihito jolts.

“Hmmm…..What shall we do about that?”

Akihito scoffs, “Your such a pervert…Where did you even get that thing?”

“I have _lots_ of little toys, my little mouse,” Asami smirks.

Akihito couldn’t help shiver at that. He particularly remembered those tiny silicone bullet vibrators Asami had tortured him with the other day.

* * *

Asami was enjoying a leisurely smoke on the balcony.

He had poured himself a glass of brandy, and it sat on a nearby coffee table. He had only taken a few sips of it, but for now, he was leaning against the railing, taking in a cool breeze on the rooftop balcony.

It was getting darker now. There was still plenty of time. So he took another nice inhale of his Dunhill cigarettes.

The crime lord took a deep breath. He didn’t get to have moments like this too often. When he could take in the sunset and just enjoy the view, that was the best part—the view.

He vaguely looks at his watch.

_Hmmm…._

He turns on his heels and walks over to his half-finished glass of brandy, and downed it in one gulp. He snuffed out the remains of his cigarette in a nearby ashtray. Then he headed back into the apartment and down the hallway to the master bedroom.

The bedroom was empty. He had noticed earlier that when Akihito had left for the day, he had made the bed. An odd thing, wasn’t it? If he had just waited a bit, the maid that came daily would have fixed it.

But that was perhaps one of Akihito’s major faults. Asami pushed a hidden switch by the bedside table, and a secret door swung open.

Akihito lacked patience.

Asami leaned against the hidden doorway to take in the view.

Akihito bound in leather. 

Blindfold. Check. 

Ballgag. Check. 

Cock cage. Check. 

A vibrating butt plug that could be controlled by a little remote in his pocket. Check. 

Akihito squirming and spasming uncontrollably. Check and Check.

Yes. Views are always the best part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully i'll be posting new chapter for Black and white by end of week but i am behind.. 😭😭


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever, but i have way less free time these days 😔😔
> 
> Trying to get back on track i promise! I can't believe its been like over 3 weeks since i last updated i was so shocked! 
> 
> SO heres a chapter thats a little longer than normal, and a little steamer then usual 😏😏
> 
> Enjoy ❤️❤️

A secret panel in the bedroom of a crime lords apartments that leads to a panic room - perhaps it should be partially expected.

You’ve seen it in enough movies. 

This apartment was certainly not for any average law-abiding person. An expensive place like Asami’s- of course, it would have a secret room built in the inside.

It’s still surprising, of course. But yeah, okay. It makes a bit of sense when you think about it, due to the dangerous nature of his job and such.

But a secret panic room with a treasure trove of sex toys!

Not in anyone's wildest dreams!!!

And I say again, CRAZY RICH BASTARD. There should be the word ‘pervert’ in there somewhere, for good measure…

Why do I always finding myself neck-deep in trouble….

He can’t even deny that cheap thrill that creeps in his bloodstream when Asami commands him to strip. Or when he lays himself on the bed and watches those padded leather cuffs get attached to him.

An adrenaline junkie - as Akihito had always been called…This is what they had been talking about, wasn’t it?

The leather restraints contort Akihito in a highly modifying position- on his knees, bent over, his ass high in the air. His arms attached to his thighs, and his thighs attached to each other. The restraints had gone on with hardly any fuss. How could Akihito argue or fight Asami on this?

Experience had taught him that disobeying was not tolerated. If he hesitated to obey or even fight against it, the situation would potentially worsen. So he donned the leather restraints even as he trembled.

Asami lifts his chin with a finger when he's finished cuffing him. Their eyes lock again, and Asami gives him a soft pecks on his lips.

“You're doing so well,” Asami says to him. There is a taunting nature in the praise he receives, its a subtle humiliation. But he can’t help but feel so inflamed by it. Almost proud.

Asami puts the blindfold on first, after the restraints. The blindfold is an essential step in the process. It heightened the fear, and the feeling of vulnerability to you lose your vision under leather. It elevates the sensory factor and adds to the sense of defenselessness that you feel while the other steps are getting completed. Putting the blindfold on first means your partner is left literally in the dark about what the plans are…

Oh, how Asami must be perfectly aware of that…

Akihito gets left in that position as the next object is chosen from the wall. The waiting is the worst. He hates to get left to his own devices like this. Part of it is the anticipation for what comes next, getting left untouched during a delicate moment like this when all your senses are on fire. It’s just pure suspense. Of not knowing what comes next, and waiting on bated breaths for something to come but not knowing when or what. It keeps that ecstasy, that high, on a constant razors-edge.

He thinks he hears some object dangling near him. Then his chin is raised, and a thumb brushes gently across his wet lips.

“Open your mouth, Akihito,” Asami says.

It could mean anything. For a kiss. For a dick to get shoved down your throat. Akihito parts his pink lips, and the ball gag went over him and is tied around the back of his neck.

He whines when he realizes what it is. 

God. Why the hell is he always so over the top…

But Akihito doesn’t even know the half of it.

There's an excruciatingly long pause again as he waits for the next step to be completed.

He hears a jingling of something that sounds like a chain. Oh, how he winces. The slight sound in the silence brings his whole body to attention, and he tenses up.

Asami slow and patient, he’s clearly experienced. He’s careful to limit skin on skin contact, which is exceptionally cruel. When Akihito's body is just screaming for that friction, that heat on his skin, and it’s just so easily denied to him.

He is only aware that something is happening in his lower regions, but he’s not sure what. Not until he feels the cold metal against his member. He jerks back and whines, but his protests have come too late as the metal cock cage is already in place and locked uptight.

Akihito had some minor experience with bondage play, but none like this. He was already not liking the cock cage, since his erection is already painfully pressing around the metal cage. The cage is much worse than that godforsaken bowtie Asami had tied around his member last time. The cage has a weight to it, and the cold metal presses into him in a way he doesn't like.

Asami strokes his back and praises him again in a soft voice, “So good, sweet boy.”

The smooth contact of Asami’s warm hand stroking his back immediately relaxes his taut muscles and sends an air of calmness through him. He can feel his breath leveling, and his heartbeat steadying.

Then the stroking stops, and there's another pause, shorter than the others. There’s a click of a cap opening up. It's a bottle of lube getting cracked open.

Then the hand returns, Asami's fingers are slicked up, cold and wet. It’s goosebump-inducing. Two wet fingers rub circles around the outside of his puckered hole, glossing up the outside with a layer of lube.

Asami leans down and gives him a gentle kiss on his back. “It’s alright, little mouse. I’ll open you up nice and slowly.”

Akihito can practically feel the wolfish grin on Asami’s lips, just from the way the breath falls on his back. He shudders and bits down on the silicone gag thats between his lips.

The two fingers sink in without ceremony. Akihito’s backside has already gotten relatively loosened since their continued nighttime exploits have gone on for the third day in a row. They go in smoothly, and Asami begins to finger fuck him slow but deep. 

Asami’s fingers lazily pump in and out. His fingers rub-down the inner walls. The hole gets slicked and wet after a moment. Wet sounds fill the panic room, as Asami fingers slide along the squish flesh. 

Akihito doesn’t know how soft he is inside, nor how wet and perfect he gets when he’s turned on.

Asami keeps the pace steady, and Akihito pants softly with every pump in and out. Before he knows it, the fingers are releases, and Akihito gasps under the silicone ball at a loss.

The fingers get replaced with something else. He feels it at the tip of his entrances. The cool silicone of a wide butt plug. He gets stuffed as it sinks into him and he whines. It's a short and stubby plug. Wide in girth but small in length.

“There, there,” Asami says almost childishly, and he pats it down to the hilt. Then he pushes it out almost entirely, then in again and Akihito whines through the silicone ball. Saliva runs down his chin, and he shivers at that feeling of fullness. “….you take it so well.” he continues with his praise.

Asami reaches down and strokes his face. He wipes the saliva away with a thumb. Then the plug buzzes to life inside of him.

“Be patient, little mouse…”

The hands disappear, and there's a pause. Akihito’s feels so lost without the contact. He waits and wonders how long Asami will tease him. But then he hears the secret door panel clicking close.

He whines and whines.

Did Asami just leave? Akihito’s breath hitches and he struggles against the restraints.

The vibrations increase, and all he can do is slink his shoulder into the bed and whimper.

* * *

In a way… this is what Akihito thought was going to happen to him initially.

Asami was a crime lord after all. Rich and powerful. From what Akihito understood of ‘Asami the kingpin’, he had a ruthless reputation.

In the beginning, when Akihito had run to Kou. When he thought he could run. He believed originally that this might be his fate. That Asami would lock him up like this, keep him caged for his own entertainment. Keep him plugged and waiting for Asami to return every night. Maybe even drugged and compliant. He certainly had the resources to do it, and he did have a secret soundproof room.

It’s what he feared the most.

But it hadn’t happened that way… Yes Asami, wasn’t perfect. And whatever you could call their relationship was complicated. But…

But he never kept Akihito as a prisoner. He was never brutal. Sure, he was savage and merciless- in the bedroom. And Akihito had no doubts that Asami was probably a different kind of a beast in a board room or in front of his subordinates. But so far, Asami hadn’t been anywhere near inhumane or even harsh.

Nothing like other certain people...

Which is why Akihito didn’t know what to make of what was happening now.. Was this what his future held…Or gad he really just crossed a line by leaving the apartment? Did Asami know about Sakazaki meeting with him, and he was getting punished for that?

….Or was this purely just Asami being Asami and going overboard in the bedroom department as he always did…

Akihito was inclined to believe the latter.

There was something about the way Asami acted- his words, the moments of gentleness he showed. Akihito could tell that actually, Asami was going easy on him… An unnerving thought in any case.

He’s not sure how long it's been. But he’s drooling into the mattress. His jaw is aching with the gag in his mouth. Tears are stream from his eyes. His cock is painfully pressing against the metal railing of the cock cage.

At some point during it all, he flailed around enough to land on his side. The vibrations are pulsating and spasm inducing, and his head feels cloudy. He feels as if his skin is on fire, as he mewls and twist on the mattress.

It was torturous. Like he had been left to simmer on the back burner for what felt like ages.

He doesn’t hear the door sliding open again. Not until he feels the bed sinking next to him, and a warm hand on his back, that pushes him back into his original position.

He whines in protest at Asami. Begging for it to stop. Begging to be allowed to come. Begging to be released from these contraptions.

He feels a hand brush against his hair and the ball gag unclipping from behind. Its releases and his jaw slackens, he tries to speak through tears and moans.

“S-sami…please….” He knows he sounds pitiful, but he can’t help the helplessness anymore.

“Akihito… tell me what you want? Hmm? Use your words.” He sweeps a hand down Akihito’s back and down to his ass. Asami’s fingers gently rub against the hilt of the plug.

“T-take the toy out. Ah… Asami. I-I want yours.”

Akihito can hear the scoff, and it’s like he knows in his bones that the man has the widest grin on his face. “Your so lewd Akihito. Really? What am I going to do with you…” he says playfully.

The plug, though, is removed in a swift movement, and Akihito groans. He wasn’t expecting action that quickly. He whines at the loss. He needs so much more.

“H-hurry,” he says desperately.

Asami’s hands scoop up his waist on either side, and he’s tugged forward, impaled on Asami’s cock.

“Aaah” It's like he sees stars under the blindfold, at the stretch and fullness in his stomach. His head flies back, and the tears sting in his eyes at the pain and pleasure.

Asami begins to fuck into him earnestly. His hands dig into Akihito’s waist with greed and strength, pulling him into every deep thrust. Skin slaps, and the wet sounds are abundant.

Asami grunts, “Ah Akihito. You’re mine. You’re mine.”

* * *

Akihito had lost count of how many times he’s had to come.

After the three days he had come to know Asami, he figured this was a pretty normal outcome when it came to sex with Asami.

His legs feel fuzzy, and his head is drifting. He can’t even muster an attempt to move anymore as Asami repositions him once again.

He doesn’t remember when the leather cuffs came off, or the blindfold, or the cock cage. It all must have melted off in the blur of getting taken over and over again.

Now Akihito finds himself sitting on Asami’s lap. The man's cock is still deeply embedded inside him, and he’s holding Akihito from behind. Asami lifts him up by the thighs and pounds him back down on his cock.

The blond is delirious and has been crying for hours. He can only lie back on Asami's chest and quietly wail with every thrust. The penetration at this angle is new and deeper. Akihito’s voice is failing him now, but he can summon up one last attempt;

“Ssamii..n-no more.” His swollen lips are trembling.

Asami kisses and sucks on the back of the boy's shoulder, he hums.

“No more?” He picks Akihito up and slams him back down on his cock, the blond sobs, “Akihito, you have to take responsibility for getting me this turned on, hmm?”

He slams Akihito down again, and again. The skin slaps and slaps, and Akihito wails and wails. Asami grits and slams him down hard and fast one more time with all his strength. The boy screams as the cock reaches newfound depth, and his whole body shudders. His cum comes right up and splashes all over his chest. His insides clench, drawing out Asami’s own release. Asami pushes his hips in a few more times to ride out their climax.

Asami lies back, Akihito still on his chest, even he’s a bit out of breath himself. He kisses the top of Akihito’s blond head.

“Good boy…”

* * *

When Akihito comes to, he feels groggy. It’s a similar feeling to how he’s been waking up the last few days, since meeting Asami.

The sun is up. He noticed it when he attempted to peel his eyes open. It means he’s no longer in the panic room. He signs. It comes as a relief.

Waking up the last few days have been a ton of bricks for him, and he’s starting to realize that his poor, poor swollen hole is in serious need of a break. He must have unconsciously groaned at the thought because he feels arms suddenly pulling him close.

His cheek gets stroked, and the hand sweeps up to his blond hair and pushes away some strands that are in his face. 

Akihito doesn’t attempt to open his eyes. He doesn’t move - as if he even could, but he scrunches his face together.

“Akihito…”

Akihito just grunts in response.

“Are you hungry?”

Akihito's eyes fly open, and his head perks up, “You should assume I’m always hungry…” He says, although there's a croak in his overused voice, and his eyes are adjusting to the light.

Asami chuckles, he pulls the young man closer and pecks him on the lips. “Good. I’ll order some delivery, and we can have -” he pecks again this time on Akihito’s neck. “-breakfast in bed.”

Akihito’s slightly surprised by the suggestion, but he hums, and his eyes close again. He’s still exhausted. “That sounds nice…” he trails off. It feels so nice and warm in Asami’s arms that he feels like he might just fall asleep again. “What time is it…” He is thinking it must still be very early. It would explain why he feels so exhausted.

“Its almost noon.”

“HUH?” He lifts his head again. “Really? Don’t you have to go to work soon?” He questions.

“No...” Asami answers quietly, and his lips trail down Akihito’s neck to his bare chest. He kisses a swollen pink nipple, and his hands brush down Akihito’s chest.

Akihito groans. “What happened to breakfast in bed…”

Akihito's flipped over to his back, and Asami kisses trail down his stomach "Later..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get new chapter of black and white out by end of week! pray for me y'all! 😭😭


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ten whole chapters of this 😭
> 
> Its been so long since i updated this and i am sorry 😅 so its a bit longer than usual to make up for it!

There was no doubt that Sakazaki's suggestion was a crazy one.

Sure it had certainly perked Akihito’s interest. I mean who wouldn’t want a billion yen sitting pretty in their bank account. And it was true that he wasn’t keen on the idea of being Asami’s pet, but there were other ways to deal with that than to risk your life stealing everything in his bank account and running off.

From the start this crazy plan of Sakazaki had always sounded far too outlandish. Far beyond Akihito's own skillset as a con artist. And if there was one thing the last few weeks had taught Akihito was that he should be more aware of the fact that he came with limitations.

He wasn’t some superstar swindler, as Sakazaki had tried to convince him of. In fact, he was a pretty mediocre con-artist, and he ought to be self-aware of that fact. Least it comes back to haunt him.

Asami and Akihito just weren’t on the same level. Asami was a full-blown baddie. The final boss of a video game that Akihito was fond of. One that’s almost impossible to beat. And frankly Akihito couldn’t even claim to be the protagonist of said video game. And if we’re keeping this video game analogy he’d probably be considered one of those NPC’s (Non-Player Character). One that has a quest for the protagonist, but is glitched out and is actually just stuck in some wall.

And frankly, the faster he realized that the better it could be for him.

In the two weeks that had passed since Sakazaki had secretly met with him, he hadn’t heard from the man. And he couldn’t have been happier over the fact. Perhaps he had finally realized it was hopeless.

Akihito had spent that time mostly very comfortable in Asami’s luxury condo. There were some nice perks to being a little pet….even if it did come with a leash.

He had never slept so much, nor had gone so long without working. Not to mention how much food he was having. And it wasn’t just that the food was delicious. It was the variety of it- things that Akihito hadn’t eaten in what had felt like years.

He was admittedly enjoying his little break from reality, he was starting to feel like he might be getting too pampered.

He had more or less spent the time, lounging around Asami fancy apartment. Not wanting to leave, lest he have to undergo another punishment session…

But he could call the front desk for food, take out or groceries. Asami worked during the day and came home late at night. They’d have dinner together and a drink. The night usually ended with some frisky behavior, but not always.

But admittedly staying inside and playing the pampered mistress routine had worn off so much quicker than Akihito expected.

It was the pretending that was the worst part of it. As if all was well and that he didn’t _at all_ feel like he was slowly getting suffocated. Although it was complicated. Akihito couldn’t exactly claim that he _hated_ Asami, that wasn’t it. Asami had in fact actually been decent to him, and he was having trouble squaring that fact with the rest of his seemingly controlling behavior.

They had gotten oddly comfortable with each other. As if they had known each other for years. But it wasn’t expressive or familiar- just comfortable with the other's presence. Their relationship seemed so impersonal. Not anything like a relationship you'd have with your lover. More as if Akihito was just Asami's roommate or a house-sitter. One that Asami just frequently took to bed. Like a stranger-with-benefits almost. Or like a paid escort that you hardly knew...

It made the whole thing increasingly _cheap_ feeling, and Akihito found himself being very melancholy and dramatic during the daytime when Asami was gone. But then be forced to put on a happy face when he was back.

He thought he’d be able to keep it up for at least a few weeks. But by the end of the first week, he was going a bit stir crazy being in the apartment.

“Asami?”

Akihito sat on the floor of the living room. His dinner, a platter of fancy sushi in front of him, had gone almost completely untouched by Asami, who was sitting on the couch in his bathrobe. Asami had returned home from work. He had a shower and sat in his same seat on the couch that he always sat in and read the newspaper.

Asami only hummed in response, not even looking up from his newspaper.

In the short time, Akihito had known Asami he figured out that Asami was surprisingly a man of routine. Especially on work-days.

He woke up at the same time every morning. He had his breakfast, always the same traditional Japanese breakfast. Fish, rice, miso soup, and a side of vegetables. Very healthy and light. Then he’d do his hair, and shave. Then put on one of his perfect tailor three-piece suits. And leave for the day.

And when he came back he’d shower and change. Eat dinner. Have a drink. Read the newspaper. Then go to bed. Although now you could say somewhere in-between that schedule was the occasional “fuck Akihito senselessly" part.

Akihito was beginning to think that his presence here had hardly changed the man's schedule whatsoever. Was this why he claimed to ‘prefer pets’? Because there was a sense of pattern, of reliability, of routine. It must have been easier than having someone new every time you wanted a good fuck and with Asami’s insatiability - well it was probably a nice arrangement on his part too.

“Asami. Am I ever going to be able to leave this apartment?” Akihito ask. He rests his head on his hands and asks rather bluntly and wearily.

There is a pause and Asami puts down his newspaper. “Bored already?”

Akihito scoffs and with a lot of sarcasm and dramatic effect he replies. “I think I might _wither_ away in this apartment…” It was mostly entirely true. But he had a habit of using humor to disguise himself.

Asami chuckles, he picks up his newspaper again and begins to read. “You never needed my permission. Do as you please.”

Akihito's face drops, astonished at Asami's response. “What do you mean, 'I don’t need your permission' -" He wanted to continue, perhaps mention that fact that Asami had done *cough cough* _awful_ things to him in the secret room the last time he went out. But a part of him knew not to mention such things.

"As long as you come back before I do," Asami replies flatly never looking up from his newspaper.

Akihito narrows his eyes and he exhales dramatically.

* * *

The following morning, after Akihito's usually bouts of complaining about his back, and his hips and the new hickeys he'll have to hide. Akihito decided to make breakfast for a change. He used to make breakfast all the time when he was younger. But he hadn’t really ever had the time to cook, nor the money.

Asami seemed pleasantly surprised by the breakfast as he usually ordered food from the apartment amenities services and it would get delivered up to the apartment. He even complimented it.

“Are you being nice this morning for any particular reason,” Asami asked an eyebrow raised after he had finished breakfast.

“What do you mean, I am always nice!" Akihito said indignantly. "But you know. Now that you mention it…you may recall that I’ve recently become unemployed…”

“…and you’d like to go out today?”

There was a pause. Yes. He wanted to go out, but he had no money to his name. And while he didn’t really want to ask Asami for money- as he knew he would likely have to pay for it in _other_ ways later. But he needed it, just to ride the train. He was planning on seeing Takato, who had finally texted him to see if he was indeed alive.

“Please, sir. Spare some public transportation money. Sir.” Akihito feigned begging like an old English pauper. Which was about as poor as he was.

Asami chuckled. “Thats all. Just for _public_ transportation, how restraint you are.”

Akihito just rolls his eyes and finishes his breakfast.

Asami gets ready for the day, but before he leaves he hands Akihito about a dozen thousand yen notes, equivalent to about $100.

He continues to tease Akihito, suggesting he should make the $100 last. Then as he’s leaving for the day and saying his goodbyes he scoops Akihito’s chin up, “I expect to be _reimbursed_ for that later…”

Akihito tries in vain to shove him away. Asami leans over and nuzzles the side of his cheek while Akihito squirms away.“Y-you cheap-o!”

Asami bites his ear lobe but then, releases him. “Be a good boy!” He says as he spins around on his heels and out the front door. 

* * *

He took the subway and met with Takato after lunch. And yes, the whole time he was oddly aware of the fact he was getting followed.

He didn’t bother trying to dodge them. As he had felt it might ruin his “outdoor privileges” he had just received. Ugh. How annoying it was to be on a leash…

But admittedly it felt like such a huge weight was lifted from his shoulder as soon as he saw his old friend.

“Dude!!” Takato called over and waved to him. His face merry and good-natured. Takato had also been the more stable income-wise of the three friends and he was treating Akihito for a few beers at one of their old local spots.

At seeing his old friend, Akihito realized he couldn’t possibly be mad at him for not contacting earlier. He had always known his friends had a tendency to be a bit airheaded. But goodhearted and carefree.

Although Akihito still didn’t want to think about Kou, and what his so-called ‘best friend' had done to him. He wasn’t sure how he’d be able to forgive him for selling him out to Asami- even though a part of him knew Kou probably didn’t have much of a chance to stand against Asami.

“Heyy! Good to see you!” Akihito gave his friend a hug. Hugs weren’t a very Japanese thing to do, they were intimate, personal, and some would say very western. But they had always been very openly expressive with each other and it felt much needed.

Akihito plopped down at the stool next to him and signaled the bartender that he’ll have what Takato’s was having. The bar was fortunately not crowded and so Akihito caught Takato up to speed, although his friend had already been told the basics. He told him about Asami, what a pervert he was. But that he was not in any danger from him, and that he had spent the last week at his fancy apartment.

Takato spared him the lecture about being more careful who you steal from. Although he could tell it was on the tip of his tongue. Instead, Takato veered the conversation in another direction.

“I know you have every right to be angry with Kou. Hell when you told me how it went down. I know I was pissed at him too. But I’ve talked with him…you should know Sakazaki and Asami where on his back at Club Iris that night. They really scared him into it…Sakazaki said he’d throw him out of Club Iris and make sure he’d never get hired again at any other club. And Asami… well he said Asami didn’t need to say anything to be threatening…I know he regrets everything. He has a problem, y’know with that stuff. He’s been off the deep end since it happened. He left Club Iris. And now he’s working at some other dump.”

Akihito didn’t answer, he turned his eyes away and drank some of his beer. He should have guessed that this might be brought up and that Takato, the more diplomatic of the three would give have some sympathy for Kou.

Finally Akihito response in a somber tone. “I know it ended up being okay. No one got hurt _this time_ around. But I always thought the three of us had each other backs. I’ve never felt more alone when I woke up in that apartment and nobody seemed to care where I had gone or what had happened to me… A part of me… of course I know he didn’t have a choice. But… I don’t- I’m not ready to forgive him..”

Takato nodded understandingly.

But even as he said it he knew, he felt bad for Kou. When they were younger, Kou had problems with substance abuse when they had fallen in with the wrong crowd. But he had been clean for over a year. Which made the whole thing even sadder. And on the other hand, made Akihito boil at the thought that Asami giving drugs to Kou. When he was probably well aware of the fact he had a problem with drugs and used it against him to get to Akihito...for no other reason but to be cruel and for sex.

But Akihito did not come here to talk about such things. He had other things in mind. He knew already that it was best he not mention anything about Sakazaki contacting him- better be safe than sorry. One of his friends had already betrayed him. So he rather not give any opportunity.

So he had come up with another way to seek his friend's advice, in a roundabout way but without exposing that delicate bit of information.

He had found a way to make doubly sure that he wouldn’t be involved in any of Sakazaki’s plots, and there was only _one_ way to make that certain.

Sakazaki couldn’t expect Akihito to steal anything... if his relationship with Asami ended.

The difficult part was that Akihito couldn’t be the one to end it with Asami. He knew he wouldn't be given the option when it came to that. Asami would never let him go so easily. Not after he paid his debts. Not after he had declared that Akihito “belonged” to him. Not after all the trouble, he gone to capture his prize.

So Asami had to be the one to decide to end it.

Akihito thought he was very clever coming up with this plan. He had dubbed it;

“Operation-get-Asami-to-dump-me” He explained to Takato. They had left the bar and moved to one of the booth seats to plot.

“Right… I see. Cause you can’t dump him. He has to be the one to dump you.”

“Exactly! Asami is reasonable. As long as I don’t cross a line, surely we could end things on levelheaded terms and we can just go our separate ways… He’s bound to get tired of me soon enough- so what’s the hurt of simply accelerating the process.”

“Yes. I see. Brilliant… Hey. Ugh you don’t want to break thing off with Asami because of that other asshole you used to date right…” Takato seemed to pause and think on it. “…the Russian wasn’t it? Don’t-”

“NO!” Asami interrupted indigently “We don’t talk about that..”

Akihito harshly placed down his bottle of bear on the table so it made a loud cluck noise. He gave Takato a look with narrowed eyes. Until he was satisfied that the point got across and he straightened himself out and went back to talking about his plans.

“Now…I obviously can’t push too many buttons, it has to happen more naturally. For example, If I were to steal from him.”

“You’ve already stolen from him…” Takato reminded.

“But I mean _really_ steal from him. Not just trifling things. Like betraying him… I..I don’t think I could do that.”

And there it was. He had said it so easily, Akihito hadn’t really meant to. The words had just seemed to come out. It was like the answer he hadn’t really been ready to admit to himself. The reason why he couldn’t go along with Sakazaki’s wild plans. The reason he couldn’t steal from Asami wasn’t just cause it was impossible or dangerous…it was because…-

“And I guess cheating is completely out the question!” Takato added bluntly, taking Akihito out of his thoughts.

“Well…yes of course. That a given. I don’t want to be committing suicide here.. No… no he has to get tired of me. He has to become annoyed by my behavior or something.”

“You could act like a roaring drunk!”

“Now there’s an idea! He does have very fancy alcohol at his apartment. What if I were to just drink it all!”

“Dude. Thats an idea. I bet he’s paid a lot of money for that boogie alcohol. If all you need to do is annoy him.. why not play dumb and bratty.”

“Right… I already thought I could play up that gold-digging whore thing…but the problem with that is... I don’t know..I feel like he’s immune to that?” Akihito questioned.

“Immune?”

“Well I mean I did already steal from him…Y’know what I mean it doesn’t matter how bratty or gold-digging I act because - well because he only cares about _one thing_.”

“hmm.. I see what you mean..”

“Which is why I have to take it to another level.”

Takato nodded in understanding.

“Now…there's this secretary that’s been around the apartment a few times… uhh..whats his name….well anyway. I call him glasses secretary. He’s rather a stereotypical secretary. Stern and serious. Real stick up the ass type y’know. He gives me such a stink eye every time he comes into the apartment….” Akihito starts.

Kirishima had indeed come into the apartment a few times and had given Akihito a few dirty looks. Although in the secretaries defense, that was the look he gave everyone.

“But! He is Asami’s secretary. And honestly, I think Asami real listens to him. So what if I do things that piss _him_ off, it should be easy enough to do! I don’t know… like I could act even more bratty in front of him. Or- Oh! I could steal his wallet every time he comes into the apartment. I’m sure that will drive him up the wall! It will get back to Asami….it’ll be like y’know the age-old conundrum- the secretary and the lover don’t get along. Then Asami will have someone in his ears who’s telling him to listen to reason and end things so he doesn’t drive his secretary bonkers.” Akihito continued, he nodded satisfied with his plan.

Takato rubs his chin, “A classic. Piss off his friends. Yes, thats good. You could also cook really bad food for him.”

“Poisoning is probably a no-no.” Akihito was drawing the line on that one.

“Alright alright. I like what you’ve got started. Put it into action, tell me how it goes.”

Akihito nodded. Yes. He was definitely going to get Asami to break up with him. That will certainly put a clog in whatever’s Sakazaki wild plan where. And Akihito would be free of them both.

* * *

Akihito headed to the apartment after his talk with Takato.

But before he got to the apartment he bought a container of some of his favorite cheap beer. The grocery store delivery service at the apartment had never heard of his favorite beer. Presumably, because they only shopped at fancy grocery stores where the beer would never be sold.

He was originally planning on saving the beer since he already drank today.

But perhaps it was because he was forced to think about poor Kou’s situation. Or perhaps he was still hung up on the fact his parents had still yet to check on him.

Maybe he was thinking about Takato's plan of playing the roaring drunk. Or maybe deep down he didn’t want to be dumped at all...

Maybe it was because his own situation was beginning to sink in and there was no one here to laugh it all off with. And all he wanted was a drink to just forget the last week of feeling like a useless, worthless person.

One drink turned into another, and then another.

And by the time Asami came home, which was earlier than usual, Akihito was sloppy a drunk. Not even the kind of drunk where he’d be unabashedly happy and giddy about everything- he had passed that stage quite a while ago. Now he was just sloppy, moody, and on the verge of passing out on the sofa.

“Alright. How much did you drink, you pisspot?” Asami said when he saw the blond draped over the sofa, empty beer cans scattered around the living room. His voice showed no surprise at seeing Akihito in this state.

Akihito groaned into the pillow he had dug himself in.

Being a host meant he usually knew how to control his alcohol intake and was very careful about it. He had let it all go to waste, and got completely plastered instead. It had been a long time since he had gotten so plastered. He usually reserved drinking heavily for special events like his birthday or New Years'. Although he usually worked on those days anyway.

He rolled over feeling very disorientated and heavy. He had probably passed out for a bit and he had no idea what time it was.

“Ah. Ah-sami?!” He slurred, “Wwhen did you get hhooomee?”

Asami sat down next to him, so he was sitting on the edge on the couch. “You smell like a bar. How much did you drink, eh?” He stroked Akihito’s face, and while his words were not very nice, his voice sounded oddly soft.

“Ahsami. You bigg- biiig BULLY...” Akihito depleted response comes. “W-why don’t you juustt… leave me allonne.”

Asami pauses before answering. “So you don’t want me to carry you to bed then?”

Akihito thought on that. He changed his mind very quickly and reached his hands up hastily wanting to be picked up, “Never mind. I-I want to go to bed.”

Akihito hears Asami chuckles. The man does picks him up with ease and leads him to the bedroom.

“Ah-sami?” Akihito started, and Asami hummed in response as he tucked Akihito into bed. “You..your…” Akihito trails off and gets comfortable in the bed. While Asami removes his tie.

“I’m what?”

“Huh? What?” Akihito asks.

“You were about to say something.”

“No…no I..I don’t think so.” He says and watches as Asami starts to peel off his clothing. Then he turns over on the mattress ready to fall asleep. A moment later, he feels the mattress sink in next to him and Asami tugs him closer so that pair is spooning. Asami kisses the nape of his neck.

“You were about to say something about me…” the crime lord says.

“Oh. Oh yeah…Asami…”

Asami hums again.

“Asami…Asami acts really.. really- _cute_ sometimes…”

“…Is that so..”

“Hmm…Asami would..would be so mad if he heard me say that…” Akihito snickers.

“…Go to sleep Akihito…”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been so long once again. 😭
> 
> Yall seen the new chapter 😩😩😩  
> I'm so scared they better not do amnesias story or ill be big mad. i just want my boys to be happy 🥺
> 
> anyway, enjoy this was a lot of fluff actually. 💕

When Akihito wakes the next morning, his head is pounding.

“Ughhhhhh…” the blond groans into his pillow.

What had possessed him to drink like that?

He shuffles slightly on the mattress. He can already feel the bed is empty, and he harbors a guess that it's already some time after noon, and Asami has gone off to work. His eyes flicker open to confirm the situation, and he flips over and checks the time on the nearby clock. 

He guessed right. It was well after 2 pm.

 _God, I haven’t slept that late since high school._ He vaguely thinks. Was it the excessive drinking that had caused him to sleep like this? Or was it the fact he had nothing else to do anyway since becoming Asami’s pet? He was really letting himself go….

His eyelids feel a little heavy, and he groans into the pillow once again.

He tries to recall what had happened last night. The evening was a blur. He had far too much to drink… he was getting sloppy. Asami came home at some point, and he ended up in bed.

Wait a minute… Asami came home.

He jolts upward on his bed.

 _Asami came home!! Did - Did I say something?_ He could only picture how dumb he gets when he’s drunk. He blabs about everything and everyone. And his mood swings like no other when he's drunk. A dreadful thought entered his mind. 

What if….What if he said something about Sakazaki? About being asked to steal all his money? Or what about his dumb Operation-get-Asami-to-dump-me?

He looks around. _Nah Nah..._ It can’t be…If he had done something as stupid as that- he would have surely woken up in the punishment room, at the very least. And at worse tied up in a warehouse.

He brushes his dark thought aside. _Drunk me couldn’t have been that stupid!_ He reasons with himself.

He stretches and yawns. Deciding to get up and make coffee at the very least. Do something to face the morning- well. It's no longer morning, but he can at least face the day.

As he got up, he decided on two things. One, he needed to put operation-get-Asami-to-dump-me to work, and he had some ideas he thought of to get the ball rolling on that.

Secondly, he decided to text Kou. He may have still been a little touchy about everything. But the truth was, he didn’t have enough friends in the world to be angry at one of them. He knew it wouldn’t be over with just a single text, but he could at least let him know that he was open to a reconciliation.

Just a simple. “Hey.” Would do the job and would probably be very meaningful to Kou. He could spare a simple gesture like that.

* * *

**Plan one: Play the Roaring Drunk pt. 2**

Well, he had already played the roaring drunk last night. Even though that hadn’t _exactly_ been his plan, although he was telling himself it was.

He didn’t really know how that had all gone down. Asami wasn’t home when he woke, so he had yet to get a reaction from the man himself.

There were also things that he had thought of with Takato that he hadn't been able to do because he hadn't planned on getting drunk. He had told Takato that he would drink some of Asami’s very fancy alcohol, which he was sure would sour Asami.

So time to play the roaring drunk. Part two.

Although, as of yet, he didn’t know how Asami had felt about what had happened yesterday. Akihito vaguely remembers Asami put him to bed. It must have been at the very least a bit of an annoyance for the crime lord.

So if he got drunk twice, it would be double the annoyance.

And if he went so far as to drink Asami very fancy alcohol, and maybe leave the apartment in a bit of a mess. Surely he'd be on the right track of getting dumped.

And so Akihito would become the dumb drunk once again. He decided to have the apartment concierge service bring up more beer and snacks. It wasn’t the usually kinda beer he drank. He had already gone through the cheap ones he had bought from the convenience store. Instead, he let them pick whatever beer they could get at their fancy grocery store. As well as whatever candy and chips. It was all sent up to the apartment, and he immediately begins to prepare.

This time he wasn’t gonna completely get himself wasted. Mostly because he didn't want to wake up a second day with horrible headaches, but it was also a precaution against accidentally saying something he really, really shouldn't in front of Asami. Better not take any chances. So he'd mostly just pretend to be the roaring drunk.

And so he put his plan into action, and the stage was set.

By the time Asami came home, the living room was a mess. With open bags of chips, candy, half-empty beer cans sprayed about. He had poured himself a few of Asami fancy brandy he kept in the wet bar in the living room.

It had been far, far too strong for him, so he ended up pouring some of it down the drain. So it would look like he had drunk most of it. However, he left enough to give the appearance that he was saving some for Asami.

He opened up a bottle of champagne that looked fancy from the fridge. He took two glasses into the living room- so it would look like he had wanted to open it with Asami but started without him.

He had been streaming movies in the living room on the fancy TV. A cheap horror movie marathon- that was sure to give Asami pause.

He lay down on the couch as he heard the older man coming through. He could hear the older man carefully taking off his shoes in the genkan and walking in. He heard the man stop in the kitchen. He must be looking at all the opened bottles of alcohol Akihito had left out.

Akihito had to stop himself from snickering as he was pretending to be asleep on the couch. He kept his eyes closed and waited for Asami to come into the living room. And see the mess he made.

But there it was not the reaction he was looking for. Not even a gasp or a sigh.

Instead, he felt the couch sink near him and Asami’s warm hand brush against his face. He blinked his eyes awake, pretending that Asami had just woken him. He groaned and stretched lazily like a cat.

“Your back!” He says, and a smile warms on his features. He lifts his hands, wanting to be held. "Aaaasssammiii," He says playfully.

Asami scoops him up and repositions him, so he’s sitting on his lap. “Yes. I’m back, and I see you've gotten into the alcohol Akihito…Don’t you think you're drinking a bit much?” He asks.

“I’m not drunk!” He says. It was true, he was only a _bit_ tipsy, but the denial would really sell it to Asami.

“Mhm-hm. My alcohol quite strong, y'know. Perhaps you should pace yourself.”

What the heck? Akihito thinks. Why was he talking about this? Akihito had drunk all of his alcohol, and Asami wasn’t even giving him a lecturing tone. He even sounded… faintly concerned…

“Um. Well, _your_ alcohol tastes very good…” He says, playfully. He rests himself on Asami’s broad chest sleepily.

“I’m glad you like it. Shall I get some more?” Asami asks placidly.

EHH? What the heck was going on. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go… Asami was supposed to be annoyed about the alcohol. He'll have to turn the bratty factor up a notch.

“Ahhhsaamiii! You should drink with me!!” He says playfully. He partially sits up and grabs the spare glass he had left out. He clumsy fills it with champagne and fills his own glass too. He hands it to the man.

“What's the occasion?” Asami takes the drink from him.

“No occasion needed. Let's just drink and be merry, Asami!” 

He clangs their drinks together, which spills some of the alcohol. But he pretends not to notice. He chugs the whole drink. While Asami only lightly sips it.

“You should be careful, dear little Akihito. All this alcohol.. you might say something you might regret.” Asami responds. He puts the glass down on the coffee table after a few sips.

Akihito freezes. Had he said something last night? Those fears from earlier come right back. What if he had mentioned Sakazaki or about operation-get-Asami-to-dump-me? He stiffens.

Asami puts his hands on his hips and kisses down on his nape teasingly. It does relax him a bit. This wasn’t the actions of a man that was about to interrogate him about something.

“Ha- D-did I say something yesterday?” He questions as he digs through his memories of last night. Perhaps it was just something harmless.

“Hmm… you don’t remember?” Asami pulls his chest backward, so Akihito’s back is pressed against his chest. And he continues to nibble on Akihito’s nape.

“D-did I say some embarrassing?” 

“You called me cute,” Asami says playfully, and his hands reach up and pinch the boy's nipples over his clothing.

“What? Really?” Akihito’s flooded with relief, and he chuckles. He breathes a bit easier. He rolls back his head, so it's resting on Asami’s shoulder. “You do act cute sometimes,” he admits.

“Is that so…”

“…Does this mean you’ll drink with me! Let’s watch a movie! OH, and let's order more candy! And …Ummm, let's also order dinner. OH, Oh, I know. I want a burger? DO you want a burger,” He’s voice took a childish glee, and he sits up from Asami’s lap. “Let's order FAST FOOD! I want a milkshake and fries.”

He swiftly changes the topic of conversation. It was time for him to take things up a notch. Act simultaneously stupid, bratty, and clingy. He smiles widely. His suggestion was a good one and innocent enough. But, Asami eating fast food? He probably never even touched the stuff.

When Asami tries to knock some sense into him or get him to sober up, Akihito will have the opportunity to pout and whine. It was the perfect set up.

But Asami answers placidly. _“_ Alright. I’ll give the front desk a call.” Asami says easily, an amused smile on his lips.

EHHHHHHHHHHHH? Akihito's face fell. Luckily his back was to Asami, so the man didn’t see anything.

What?! Had Asami hit his head or something? What was going on? Asami was perfectly okay with getting fast food?

Wait, wait. Surely it was just that he didn’t care what Akihito ate and was planning on something else for himself. Akihito reasons with himself.

Then another brilliant idea sparks into the blond's head.

“Wait!” Akihito blurts out. “I-I don’t trust those people at the front desk! They’re idiots. They don’t even know where you can get the good kinds of chips! Even if it's in every convenient store across the country. I know. I know! Let’s go to a DRIVE THRU!” His eyes even sparkled a bit as he made the suggestion.

He was a genius. A straight-up genius.

Asami only smiled back at him amusingly.

* * *

He was an idiot. He was actually just an idiot.

Yes. That was how Akihito Takaba found himself in the passenger seat of a black Mercedes-Benz with a very pleased looking Asami waiting in line at a drive-thru McDonald's.

He never thought he’d see the day.

He felt like facepalm himself right now. 

Asami hadn’t even changed out of his three-piece suit and looked as impeccable as ever, and just as untroubled as he pulled up to the menu window.

“What are you gonna get?” He asked as if it was the most casual thing in the world. “I think I am gonna get a number 4…” He mused, looking at the menu in all seriousness.

Asami Ryuichi, a kingpin of the underworld, knew exactly what to order at a Mcdonald's.

GODS. Had the world flipped upside-down?!

“You said you wanted a milkshake too?” Asami continues.

“….I’ll also get a number 4 too. With a mountain dew too…” Akihito says dejectedly, and he slumps into the chair. He had given up.

Asami orders the food, and they pull up to wait.

Akihito was still too dumbfounded to process what was happening. How had this gone the exact opposite of what he was planning? Instead, Asami, the crime lord badass, was actually…was…acting CUTE.

He was actually acting like a normal person. Hell even a normal - BOYFRIEND

Here Akihito was expecting the worse. He had imagined Asami would say something like ‘you’ve eaten enough today,’ or worse still something along the lines of ‘you should watch your figure.’ Or he’d try to sober up Akihito. Or he’d want Akihito to clean up the mess he made in the apartment.

But he had actually just taken Akihito to McDonald's, without question. Without any snide remarks. Or even showing a hint of being annoyed. The man even looked like he was having - dare he say- FUN.

When they pulled up to the window, the young lady getting their food looked a little Astonished. Probably she was as shell-shocked as Akihito was at the scene before him. The handsome and impeccable dressed man driving the fanciest car, pulling up to a McDonalds at 3 am. Asami paid for everything and then pulled out, as normal as normal could be.

“Asami. I wouldn’t have pegged you for a McDonald's kind of man.” Akihito blurted out.

“Sometimes… when you work as late as I do…you get certain cravings.” He shrugged his shoulders as if it would be obvious.

When they arrived back at the penthouse, Akihito was struck by the 2nd surprise of the night. The penthouse was completely spotless.

It was almost a little spooky, at how clean it was. They had been gone for less than an hour. And yet, all his snacks and drinks were neatly put away as if they had never been there.

To make matters worse. All the alcohol was refilled.

The brandy decanter in the living room wet bar, which he had poured most of down the drain, was back to being fully stocked. Even a new bottle of champagne appeared back in the fridge. And a new pack of the beers he had been drinking earlier, appeared in the fridge as well.

“Everything all right?” Asami asked. He had taken a quick shower when they arrived back home and had gotten into something more comfortable.

Akihito had no idea what his face must have been showing because he felt a whole range of emotions.

“Y-yeah, it's just… so clean in here all of a sudden?”

“I had them do some tidying up while we were away.” He took the bag of food and Akihito’s hand and led him to the living room and sat him down. “You said something about watching a movie?”

“Y-yeah…right.” He grabbed the remote, and they looked through what was available. Akihito was a bit disoriented now. Was it the alcohol he had earlier? Or was it the shock of the evening he was having finally settling on him?

“Ummm..” He was so disoriented now and speech-less, really. He didn’t even know what movie to pick.

All he could think about was how his carefully laid operation had been completely derailed. No. That was a bad comparison. This operation was about _derailing their relationship_. Make Asami sick of him or annoyed. Or even to start a fight.

The problem was that there was no derailment. Instead, the train had somehow ended up safe and sound back at the station, having made perfect time.

He tried to get his mind to focus. Earlier in the evening, he had said something about watching some cheap horror movie. So he went to the horror movie section of the streaming service and looked around.

His brain seemed to be working on his own. He made some mental note of being impressed with all the Alfred Hitchcock movies that could be streamed, but he didn't realize he had said it aloud until Asami responded.

“I’ve never watched any Hitchcock movies.” Asami's voice took him out of his wading thoughts.

“WHAT?!” Akihito said incredulously. “You’ve never watched a Hitchcock movie before! H-how? They're classics?”

“I don’t know. I am not much of a movie person, I guess. I’ve heard of him…but I’ve never watched anything really.”

Akihito's mouth dropped. Whatever thought he had about his precious plan slip out of his mind because all he can think about is the fact that Asami’s _never_ watched an Alfred Hitchcock movie. And that needed to be rectified right at this moment.

“Well!” Akihito scoffs! “I know what we're watching then!”

He clicks on North by Northwest. His favorite.

Thirty minutes into the movie and Akihito’s feeding Asami a french fry.

The two are sprawled out on the sectional. Akihito leans against Asami's chest. The older man's hands are wrapped around him.

All thought of “Operation-get-Asami-to-dump-me” is completely gone from his mind. As his plan had somehow turned into an actual date-night between the couple.

He's not thinking about that. He's only enjoying the scene where Cary Grant is followed to the UN building in New York so he can solve his case of mistaken identity.

“Touching the knife- What a NOOBIE mistake,” Akihito laughs while he finishes up his soda.

About an hour into the movie and Cary Grant is about to be shot at by a duster airplane in the middle of a field outside of Chicago.

Akihito leans against Asami’s shoulder, and Asami's warm hand is rubbing his back.

“What a stupid way to kill someone…” Akihito nods disapprovingly.

Asami turns to look at him, and his hand sweeps down and picks his chin up. The older man kisses him heatedly—the first _real_ kiss of the evening.

An hour and a half into the movie and Cary Grant meets the bad guys at an auction house.

But the scene goes completely unwatched by the pair.

Akihito’s straddling the older man's hips while he sits in his lap. Their tongues have been lapping around each other for quite some time.

Akihito’s tank top is being removed, and his pants are being pushed down. While Asami’s bathrobe is half-off of him and his tone chest is revealed.

Asami pushes away some of the folds of his bathrobe and takes out his out erect cock. He then pushes the rest of Akihito’s boxers down, letting loose Akihito’s own hard-on from his printed boxers.

He lines up the two members next to each other and holds them together with one hand. He guides Akihito’s hands on to them as well. And together, their cocks rub against each other, and both their hand's stroke up and down each other's members.

“Mhmfp.” Akihito groans and he shivers at Asami's touch.

Asami locks their lips together some more. Their hands continue to slip up and down each other cocks but rougher and faster.

“Mmmmmhhhm,” Akihito moans into the kiss…

Two hours into the movie and Cary Grant is having his big finale on Mt. Rushmore.

But the pair has already left the TV running and moved into the bedroom for a grand finale of their own.

* * *

Akihito awoke groggily and swore the next morning. 

He groans into the pillow, thinking about how his plans backfired so very badly.

Operation-get-Asami-to-dump-me was not going as expecting, by any measurement. 

And Plan One: Play the Roaring Drunk pt. 2 - was Mission Failure.

…But not Game Over….


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ME showing up two months late: 😎😎😎
> 
> I'll try to be better at updating I promise 😭😭 i am making it up with an exceedingly long chapter and also an exceedingly fun chapter. I've been waiting to do this one 🤣

Plan One: Play the Roaring Drunk pt. 2 was a resounding failure.

The following morning while Akihito lay on the silky sheets in the master bedroom, still sore from their nighttime activities, he ruminated and dissected his failures.

 _It’s cause I talk too much._ He grumbled to himself.

He _do be_ landed into trouble for talking too much….

 _I should have just played dead._

Facepalm. He's regretting his horrible choices. He overplayed his hand. He came up with too many extra things, and then he talked too much.

Akihito sighed. All his plans had really gone to pot and he hadn’t even fazed Asami. In fact, it had the opposite effect of what he intended.

Now they seemed closer. Now they were acting like— _ugh,_ like a real couple having a date night or something.

He shook his head. There was no point in wallowing. There were still some upsides.

He still had other plans lined up in his arsenal to try. And Sakazaki had still yet to contact him. For now, he still had time to get his plan into action.

At least, last night was _educational._ He rubbed his chin… Educational in regards to his plots for “operation-get-Asami-to-dump-me.”

A few of his plots, he had learned, would definitely not work or had lost their intended effect. He decided to take notes, using his phone to type out his successes and failures and where he could improve on. He was extra careful, the specific document needed a passcode to get in. But the document was helped him work out some of his thoughts and come up with some plans for the future too.

He typed away, rolling over on the mattress while he plotted.

Plan: “Drink all of Asami’s Alcohol,” **FAILURE 😠**

-So totally backfired.

\- Apparently, there are secret alcohol fairies 🧚 that came into the apartment and magically re-stock his alcohol.

Plan: “Dirty up Asami’s Apartment,” **Plan is moot. 😓**

-Also magically cleared away and reorganized by secret cleaning fairies 🧚

- _Future Potential:_

-How far does this go? 🤔 Breaking things??

Plan: “Juvenile Movie Taste,” **DOUBLE FAILURE 🙃**

-C _ounterproductive._

-Somehow turned into a movie night date?🎥

Plan: “Juvenile Taste in Food.” **Who could have foreseen THAT!**?

-Apparently, he likes Mcdonald's?🍟

- _Future Potential:_

-Just plan interesting. What other cheap foods does he like? What about Fried Chicken?🍗

-Cook for him: other strange foods that he will likely not like.

- **MAJOR WEAKNESS** : 🍧🍨🍦🥧SWEETS🧁🍰🎂🍭🍫

-OH - Baby back RIBS? It will get on his suit! No way he can eat it politely.

_ Other Future endeavors: _

Plan: **Operation-annoy-stone-faced secretary 😈😈😈**

-Be rude and bratty

-Treat him like a personal butler

-Make faces at him when Asami’s not looking😜

Akihito was feeling confident with the things he had now. He also had a few more up his sleeve that he knew he could use.

But those were more like... “break glass in an emergency” kind of things. Things that would take “operation-get-Asami-to-dump-me” up a notch. Things that might really get him into trouble with Asami, rather than just his silly 'annoy Asami' things.

He’d only use them if these initial plans still hadn’t worked in doing SOMETHING to annoy Asami.

So he put his plans into action...

* * *

**Day one:**

A perfect opportunity. Item selected. Explanation already planned. Everything was good to go. Akihito waved the green light to start his operation.

Asami came back home from work a little earlier today. As he opened the door to his front hall, he practically jumped at the sight in front of him, which he was not expecting to see.

Akihito Takaba. Knelling. Bowing. In the front hall in total supplication.

“Uh! Welcome home!” Akihito said as he lifted his head up. There was a sheepish grin on his face. “Um. I might have, ugh. Broken something!”

He leads Asami back into the living room, where Asami could see the shattered vase on the ground. “I-I ugh, _accidentally_ knocked it over while I was cleaning. Uh. Sorry. Ummm...approximately how many tens of thousands of yen are we talking about here.”

Asami blinks while looking at it. Completely unfazed.

“It doesn’t matter… The vase didn’t even belong to me. Everything on that shelve belonged to the previous owner.” Asami pauses and he looks around. “You can redecorate around here if you want.”

Akihito doesn’t answer right away. He looks like he’s short-circuiting. Then he gets himself together and awkwardly scratches his neck. “Re-really?”

Asami shrugs and turns on his heels. “I am gonna take a bath.” And he heads to the bathroom.

As soon as he leaves. Akihito’s eyebrow twitches.

_Re...REDECORATE! He told me to REDECORATE!!!_

He looks around, eyebrows furrowed, head swirling. He rubs his mouth in disbelief.

_What the heck was that?! What did 'redecorating' mean…was he really saying that? Isn’t that the kind of thing you say…to like...your wife- or something…_

Akihito flushes in embarrassment that he had even thought of it.

But…it was something you say to someone who is staying long-term in your apartment…

He shook his head and shooed the thought away. _Obviously,_ that wasn’t what Asami meant…

Akihito went back to Asami’s very, _very_ strange attitude. Not even a sigh. Or any kind of reprimand. 

Akihito had thought he had been so astute with his pick for what item to break. Nothing that seemed like it could be too expansive or had meaning to Asami. He thought he had picked something that was at least nice looking and potentially expensive. Something he thought Asami would be sorry was gone.

But the man had hardly blinked or seemed fazed by it.

Akihito's shoulders slump.

Maybe he hadn’t picked the right thing. Maybe he could use this redecorating thing and buy crazy things that Asami wouldn’t like and want to get rid of.

But why were his plans always backfiring like this…

Before he can think too hard about it, a light bulb goes off in Akihito's head. He has a follow-up question about that redecorating comment.

It's not like Akihito had the money do any of that stuff. So...

He could go to Asami. He'd make it out that since Asami himself had asked him to redecorate, then he should give him money to be able to do that. But then- he could play up that gold-digging brat guise- and use whatever money Asami gave him to buy things for himself.

He is so struck by the brilliant idea that he suddenly rushes over to the bathroom. “Asami!” He says as he pushes open the door without thinking. “I don’t have any money for any redecorating and -“

He instantly regretted barging in here.

Asami was here. Butt naked as proudly as could be clearly just before he was about to step into the bath.

Akihito blushes. He spins around on his heels without another word, hoping he could make a quick escape. But suddenly, an arm appears in front of him, blocking his exit and leaning against the doorway.

Man, that guy was fast when he wanted to be.

Akihito doesn’t want to turn around to look at him. Cause he knows he’ll lose. And all his plans will go down the drain.

“Akihito…”

Asami spins him around, forcing him to look.

A very hungry looking Asami is behind him. A familiar wolfish glint in his eyes. It was the usual look that Akihito found impossible to say no to. He couldn’t possibly argue against it- it just turned him into absolute mush, and he was putty in the man's hands.

Asami pushes him back against the door, pinning him there.

Asami goes straight for the lips, capturing them. The man hums like a low growl into Akihito’s mouth.

 _Oh no. Oh no. Oh nooo._ That was all Akihito could think.

He closes his eyes tightly and tries not to get pulled into it all. But it is _so_ very hard. When those perfect muscles are pressed against you when he somehow makes you only think of the taste of those lips on your mouth, and the smell of his cologne, and the tongue down your throat.

When Asami releases him, he just barely scraps his nose up Akihito’s cheek, and he bites down on an earlobe.

Akihito gasp. Releasing, he’s already clinging to the man's chest and sliding his hands across bare perfect muscles and abs.

He's toast, and he knew it.

“Akihito…” The man breathes into his ear.

Akihito can only moan in reply as warm hands are already reaching under his thin grey t-shirt.

“Y'know you still haven’t paid me back for last time's _public transportation_.”

“Huh?!” Akihito moans out, then bites his lips to stop that sound from exiting. Hands were now pinching and probing at his nipples. “W-what do you mean? Don’t we do it often enough?” He whined.

And just as suddenly those hands were gone, Asami pushes him down, and he found himself on his knees. Asami roughly holding him up by his hair- right in front of the man's very well endowed member. 

“I am here to collect…Akihito.”

Akihito hissed slightly at the rough treatment, and he gripped Asami’s hand, which was tugging him by the hair. For which Asami quickly loosened his grip, so it wasn’t hurting.

“S-stingy bastard,” Akihito griped, although he was already eyeing the member.

It was not the first time he had given head to another man, nor even the first time he had done it with Asami. But Asami had clearly been more experience in that department, his tongue working magic, and his warm throat could take Akihito’s cock all the way to the base like it was nothing.

Meanwhile, Akihito was kind of embarrassed by his earlier attempts. He had barely been able to fit the engorged thing in his mouth - let alone all the way to the base. He had never had that problem in the past, with other men.…

Some little part of him that was still protesting. Was probably yelling. “THINK OF YOUR PLANS,” And yet, he knew another part of him was saying… “To hell with it.”

The plan for today had already been an abject failure, and nothing was going to change that. Even if he got up right now and said no. Plus …this is how he was gonna get the money to enact his other plans...right...?

He tentatively picked up the cock and guided it into his stretched mouth. First, he licked the tip and slid his tongue up the shaft. Before he slid forward, taking it deep into his throat, he could only handle about half of it before his gag reflexes stopped him.

He’d slide it down as far as he could and then slide it out. Then he’d rolled his tongue around its girth, or else feather little kisses up and down. He’d suck on the mushroom head and lick it lightly. Then he’d take it back into his mouth as far as it could go and suck on it.

He’d do that again and again, each time taking the length slightly deeper than the previous time. The taste of pre-cum on his tongue made his cheeks bloom, and his own arousal burned in his pants.

It was then when Akihito was starting to feel like he had figured out his pace and was happy with the progress he was making at deep throating Asami-that Asami decided it was high time he took back control.

The hand in his hair tightened, and Asami slowly careened his hips into Akihito's open mouth.

“MMHF” Was all the noise or protest Akihito could muster, with his mouth being otherwise occupied.

Inch by inch, he was made to take Asami’s length deeper and deeper than he had before as it ever so slowly was forced past his gag reflex. He made little choking sounds as he took Asami down deeper, but Asami soothed him.

“Relax, Akihito. Come on. You can do it. Swallow me all the way down.”

He tried to relax his jaw, which had been stretched as far as it would go. His eyes brimmed with tears, and his cheeks must be a deep red. He could tell he probably looked lewd as heck, given how much Asami’s golden eyes gleamed at him now.

When he finally had taken the whole of the length down his throat, Asami kept it there. Letting him get accustomed and comfortable to the huge intrusion down his throat. But whenever he got comfortable, it was then that Asami always seemed to strike. As if he was always pushing Akihito further and testing his limits.

Right as Akihito’s throat was maybe starting to get used to the engorged thing. Asami's hand again tightens in his hair, and he began to start rolling his hips into the boy's mouth. He’s relatively slow at first, pumping in and out of him, giving him some time to adjust and get his throat used to the invasion.

Akihito whines and small chokes escaped his lips. Saliva drips down his chin and to his neck. But eventually, Akihito relaxes into it. He sat up straighter and held on to Asami’s thighs. He leaned his open mouth into the thrusting even though his gags were making it close to impossible to endure. He looks up, hoping he looks at least a little defiant.

“Thats it. Good boy.” Asami breathes out, a smirk curling on his lips, as his breathing becomes more labored.

The grip on Akihito’s hair gets even tighter, and his pace increases into harder, faster pumps. Asami growls lowly, and his jaw clenches as he comes into Akihito’s warm throat.

“Mhf,” Akihito half choking as the load goes into his mouth and some of it dribbles out the side.

Asami doesn’t pull away right away. He holds Akihito in place there and then carefully withdraws. He looks at the boy's face, eyes glazed over, and his face crimson. A dribble of white cum falling messily from both sides of his face. And a little further down the tightness in his pants.

“Swallow, Akihito.” His tone takes a dangerous edge.

Akihito gulps, swallowing it. And then he does it again just for good measure, as Asami's tone had made him shudder a bit.

Asami’s seemed 100% serious with his warning.The man even swipes the dribbles on his face up with his fingers and then pushes those fingers into Akihito’s mouth to suck on. He wants Akihito to swallow _all_ of it and not lose a single drop.

“Good boy…” Asami says, a satisfied smile on his lips as he pulls the boy up to his feet and removes the fingers from his mouth.

He captures his lips again, and he tastes himself on the boy's tongue. Akihito’s clothing gets pushed aside not a moment longer. And once they're off, Akihito eagerly leaping into the man's arms. Asami picks him up and wraps his legs around his waist. He turns around while they’re still sucking on each other's lips, and he leads them both to the bath, where he lowers them into the bathwater.

Asami sits with his back partially reclining in the tub. While Akihito is in his lap, still straddling his hips. Asami’s hands cup Akihito’s rump, and he kneads the squishy flesh in his hands. His wet fingers brush against the ring of Akihito’s entrance.

“W-wait, let’s not dirty the water.” Akihito manages to say, pulling away from Asami’s lips when he realizes what the man was gonna do. He felt it was decidedly not sexing to be sitting in the water they were gonna be fucking in.

Asami pulls him upwards from under his armpits, so he’s a bit higher up on his chest and practically above him, “Then keep your hips up, so it’s out of the water.” He says as he presses his finger into his hole.

“W-wait-” Akihito quivers as the lean finger intrudes on him. He pushes his hips upward. But it puts him in a highly embarrassing, awkward, and wobbly position. Where his elbows have to lean against Asami’s shoulders, and his ass and hips are perked upwards just barely out of the water. The position spreads himself up for Asami’s prodding, probably exactly how Asami planned it.

As the first finger finds traction and begins to slides in and out with ease, Asami adds a second. Akihito huffs.

“Ah. W-wait.”

“You want me to go slow then, hm?” Asami asks, and the pace at which he finger fucks suddenly slows, but he scissors wider and pulls out slower.

It hot and slow. It’s a little less intensity, but the heat pooling in Akihito's stomach and the ache he feels in his untouched member can’t go away.

Akihito’s able to rest his head on Asami’s shoulder as he takes each thrust. Asami’s hands splash in the water as he pulls in and out. And they sit like that for a while. Akihito softly moaning and quivering in Asami’s arms, while the older man slowly stretches him open.

The slow-ness was starting to drive Akihito a bit crazy, and he whines. “Asami…”

“Don’t be so hasty, Akihito. I’ll tease you nice and slow.”

Asami’s still going at a monotonous pace, but it quite literally making him feel lightheaded.

The heat of the bathwater is perhaps getting to him and making his head feel so very heavy. His hips are burning too from the strain of having to perk himself upward for the right position. And his mind is just blank with only a wanton need to come. He can feel too that Asami’s cock is back to life down there, and it’s poking at him.

“Should I take you out of the water…before I put it in,” Asami asks, nibbling slightly on his chin.

Akihito whines softly in response. He digs his face into the man's shoulder, not able to process any words.

It was like the man had read his thoughts…and was being _considerate_ of him? It was…weird. Very. Very. Weird.

“I-I just want to cum…Asami.”

“Hmm... I can see that. You want to come right now?”

Okay, now Asami was really just teasing him endlessly. Of course, he wanted to come. He was quite literally shaking in need right now. And all he can think clearly on is wanting so badly to be filled up again so he can release this aching tension.

Asami's pumping speed up, and a third finger is added. Akihito shudders.

“N-no wait. I -uhh.”

It wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted Asami to put it in and then come! Not come before he’s even put it in! If he cums now. He’ll be super oversensitive when Asami put it in. But he’s starting to realize that is probably exactly what the man wants.

Asami cups Akihito’s dripping length and gives it a few tender tugs. Knowing very well that he is already very much on the cusp of coming and just a little bit more will send him over the edge. He pushes into him harder and faster than before, being sure to angle his fingers right on that little ball of nerves that makes him squirm.

And oh, does he squirm. Asami doesn’t give him the release he wants soon enough.

“I don’t understand Akihito. What's wrong? You told me you wanted to cum right…now.” And just right as if on cue Akihito cums right into his hands. His whole body shivers, and as soon as he’s had his release, he slumps into the man's chest.

Asami releases his fingers from his backside and settles him a little more comfortably on his chest.

“M-meanie…” Akihito complains deflatedly. 

Asami laughs. “I think it’s only far you get to cum since I did.”

" _You_ got a nice long break. And I am _definitely_ not gonna get a break…”

Asami gathers the boy up, so he’s back to being latched to his hips and steps out of the bathwater.

“Your getting smarter, Akihito…” He says with a grin, and he walks them both out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom for another round on the bed.

“Bastard…” Akihito groans.

* * *

**Day Two:**

Akihito wasn't ready to give up yet!

"Operation-get- Asami-to-dump-me" was so far a horrible, horrible failure. The vase he had broken yesterday was promptly cleaned up by the time he woke the following morning.

But that didn’t mean _nothing_ would work. Obviously, things hadn’t worked out as planned. But he had other plans.

There had to be _something_ that would work. Something that would make Asami, at the very least, be annoyed or grumble a bit. That didn’t seem like it was asking a lot. And Akihito was still determined to find out what that was.

At this point, he felt like it was no longer “Operation-get-Asami-to-dump-me,” but now it had become- “just please find **_anything_** that fucking annoys him!”

And this time, his plans would definitely not end with sex. Nope. He was gonna be careful this time…

“Asami! I made a cake for dinner!” Akihito’s wide smile perhaps was giving away too much. “It’s my favorite!” He continues.

Akihito had spent the whole day making a strawberry shortcake, and he was actually very proud of the results.

Asami, who had just arrived home, followed him into the kitchen and looked at the cake. He hums looked at it. “And what's this,” he points to a nearby bowl next to the cake.

“Thats the fresh whipped cream I made using the mixer! We can put it on top for extra!” Akihito said delightedly.

He was so smart. He thought to himself. Asami’s reaction had been very flat, a good sign that his plan had some effect.

After a long day at the office, surely Asami was in the mood for something more substantial than cake- and his obvious hatred for sweets would be a double strike.

Asami looks at it all with that usual impassive look. And Akihito thinks he must have him hook line and sinker.

Asami suddenly scoops up a portion of the whipped cream with his fingers. Akihito nearly gaped because his immediate thought was that the man was gonna eat it. But then he turns around and presses himself against Akihito, pinning him against the counter.

So that he can push his whipped creamed fingers into the other's mouth. The wickedest of smirks on his lips as he keenly watches his fingers enter into the blond's mouth.

_Oh no._

“Hm. I do like the way you think Akihito,” Asami scoops up the boy's chins once the fingers are removed. “I always prefer to go right to dessert too…” He smashes their lips together.

* * *

**DAY THREE:** ****

Note to self: Never have whipped cream **ever** again.

Akihito shudders.

He had to exfoliate not once. But twice, to get that sugary stuff off of him. And he was sure some of it might have gotten inside of him too.

Okay. Okay. He might have walked into that one. But today would be _different_!

Glasses secretary was coming by to drop some things off, as he always did around this time every week. This would be Akihito’s only real chance to annoy the heck out of the _one guy_ who could maybe convince Asami that his dalliance with a street rat like Akihito had to end.

First, he had to set the stage for everything.

What should he wear? He wanted to come off as Asami’s spoiled little pet. Obviously. He should wear one of Asami’s button-down as if he was lounging around the apartment like a slutty little bum waiting for Asami to get home and fuck him.

He’d come to the door to greet Asami, all innocent-like as if he had forgotten Kirishima was coming. And then, he'd be all- “ugh- what is he doing here?” Making faces. Asking for things as if glasses secretary was his personal butler or something.

Then he’d snitch the man's wallet. A classic throwback to Akihito's sticky-fingered days. He’d do some random online shopping with it right away. And then he’d dispose of the cards.

Glasses secretary would probably know exactly who was responsible, but he wouldn’t have the evidence, nor could he possibly make accusations like that about his boss's lover.

So he would be forced to only privately fume- which would make him even madder.

The stone-faced secretary would, of course, be predictably stone-faced at having to deal with a brat. It wasn’t exactly gonna have an effect right away- but the point was that there would be someone level-headed in Asami’s ears telling him enough of his craziness - and it was time to drop the brat.

It would be a win for once. And a much needed one too, after four days of abject failures.

Akihito got dressed. Looking himself over in the mirror as he prepared for his theatrics.

He heard the door opening, and he knew it was his cue. In Asami's white button-down, he skipped to the front hall, his skinny smooth legs dangling underneath the white shirt. Kirishima was by the front hall entrance by himself and was the first thing Akihito sees as he rounds the corner. Asami was a few paces ahead, just inside the other room.

The two were in conversation, mostly Asami talking and Kirishima standing there looking dutifully with his hands behind his back. They both turned to look at Akihito as he came down the hallway.

Akihito sunk his shoulder as if disappointed that Asami hadn’t come in alone. “Oh. I didn’t know you brought a guest today…” He made sure his voice sounded extra bratty. He walked forward tentatively anyway.

“Kirishima is just picking up somethings for me to take back to the office,” Asami said, looking down at some files he was looking at. “Uh- one more thing.” He spoke to Kirishima. He turned on his heels to head to the back room where the apartment’s home office was, as he seemed to be getting one more thing for Kirishima to take. He turned down the hall, leaving the two alone.

The stone-faced secretary was …well, as stone-faced as ever.

They glance at each other when Asami leaves the room, and Akihito makes a bit of pursed-lip, annoying face at him. 

“While you’re here. I happened to have somethings I need. I have a list.” He gives an annoyingly perky sounding voice and a broad fake smile. He walks a few feet to a side table where a list he had made is awaiting him.

It’s mostly just nonsense, dumb things. The beers he liked, expensive wine he looked up, a list of groceries, and candies he wanted to try. Condoms XXL, not because Asami used them but because he wanted to be cheeky. Some of the chips he had on the list were not the real names but just descriptions like - ball of cheese with leopard guy. It was a sloppy note where his handwriting was absolutely egregious.

He handed it to the secretary, doing his best to hold back a laugh. Kirishima gently plucked it away from his finger with his usual impassive expression.

Akihito turned around to be next to him and explained some of the things on the list. “They get things ALL wrong downstairs. They buy things that end up just sitting around because who wants random off-brand snacks- “

He uses his finger to point out some of the things on the list, talking wildly and exaggeratedly right in Kirishima’s face. Keeping him busy and distracted with his meaningless ranting.

And it was all so that he could sneak his other hand around the back and pinch the guy's wallet- the oldest trick in the book, really. Akihito had been stealing wallets since he was seventeen. And Kirishima was an old fashion kind of guy who kept his wallet in his back pocket. Akihito had market it out there ages ago.

He pinches it. Slides it out with easy. He’ll hold it behind his back since he had chosen not to wear pants and now he had no place to put it. But things were just as planned. A smile couldn’t help but build on his face as he continued talking wildly with Kirishima “-and don’t get Canada dry! I only like Schweppes! And why is it-“

“Akihito!”

Akihito looked up to follow where the voice was. It was Asami. Suddenly reappearing in the hallway, looking right at him, a perfectly raised eyebrow on his face.

Akihito’s face fell. _Oh. No…How long was he there for…Did he just see that?_

The angle would be just about right for him to see Akihito snatching the secretary's wallet. He hadn't accounted for that.

Asami walks towards them, an amused twinkle in his eyes and a smug smirk on his lips. 

“Don’t bother Kirishima too much, Akihito…” He swings around next to Akihito. He moves as if he’s putting his hands on Akihito’s lower back, but really he is snatches the wallet Akihito had tried to hide. “He has enough on his plate as is…” Asami continues, holding the boy's gaze.

Asami doesn’t give anything away. The little exchange seemed to have gone unseen by Kirishima.

Akihito never wished for the ground to sink him into the earth, as much as he did now. He had been caught. Red handed, stealing glasses-secretaries wallet.

Oh. God. Oh, God. He was in trouble.

Kirishima turns to address Akihito. “Takaba-sama, It’s alright. I don’t mind. I’ll give your instructions to the downstairs people and make sure they get it right.” The secretary says sincerely.

Akihito gapes. _Did he just call me “Takaba-sama”_ ??!?!? Akihito's eyebrow twitches.

“I also wanted to leave my card with you, so you have my number and my private number if anything comes up. Please feel free to call me if you need anything or if there is an emergency.” Kirishima reaches into his jacket pocket and takes out a business card.

“…”

Akihito takes the business card and then looks at Kirishima. The man may be stone-faced, but right now, his face looks earnest, sincere…just a guy doing his job.

Now the earth really needed to swallow Akihito whole because now he was feeling like he had been a jerk.

“T-Thank you.” He says and looks down remorsefully.

“That’ll be all for tonight, Kirishima. Thanks for today.” Asami says, taking hold of the situation. “Oh, look-“ Asami leans down suddenly, producing the wallet from his hand. “Did you drop this?” He perks back up as if he had just found the wallet on the ground.

“Oh.” Kirishima’s eyes widen, recognizing his wallet. “Don’t know how that happen, sir.” He says a little sheepishly and confused. “Well, I’ll be going now. Good evening.”

He bows to both of them.

Akihito nearly grimaces at the sight. _Stop, just stop!_

The secretary turns around and leaves the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Akihito breathes a sigh of relief as the door closes. At least Kirishima hadn’t found out he stole the wallet… but- He turns to look at Asami, who looks even smugger than before.

“Um- That was just…uh- OLD HABITS.” Akihito was quick to defend him. “Y'know. Old habits...Sticky fingers, I guess!” He shrugs, trying to play it cool.

Asami hums and nods his head. “TSK. TSK. Akihito...” The sarcasm heavy in his voice, and he prowls closer to the boy, “Very naughty, naughty." 

He steps forward, while Akihito steps back. But then he grabs the boy by the waist and hauls him up and over his shoulder.

“NO, wait!” Akihito’s legs dangle and in front of the man.

“I think punishment is in order…” Asami spins him around in the direction of the bedroom.

“Asami- Wait! I-it was just a joke! I’m sorry!”

Asami appears not to be listening to him as he turns down the hallway, “…And to think you're also wearing _my_ shirt… and then to wear that in front of another man too…TSK TSK I can’t possibly allow that.”

“What are you talking about?! Asami! Let me go!”

When he gets to the bedroom, he doesn't drop Akihito down on the bed. 

Instead, he goes for the secret switch. 

"WAIT! Asami! Stop! No!! WAIT!" He's thrown down on the bed in the secret room. 

It was likely the boy protested a lot more, but nothing could be heard when Asami sealed the doors...

* * *

**DAY FOUR:** ****

The following morning, while Akihito lay on the silky sheets in the master bedroom, still sore from their nighttime activities, he ruminated and dissected his failures. No. No... This time he was all out sulking.

Nothing had worked. Absolutely nothing had worked. He had failed on every front. All of his _stupid_ plans hadn’t even worked the way they were supposed to.

He was sore and tired and decidedly out of ideas.

How could he fail so badly? He couldn’t even figure out a way to mildly annoy Asami. And every time, it ended with his ass on the line.

Akihito groaned into the pillow.

He didn’t want to have to do this…but things were getting desperate. His silly plans hadn’t even made a dent, and he was running out of time.

Sakazaki hadn’t contacted him all this time, and it was only a matter of time before he did. He’d want answers or intel. And what was Akihito gonna do then…

He should have just gone to Asami right away and told him everything about that horrible Sakazaki. But at the time, he didn’t really trust Asami. But now...

Well! The point was... that he hadn’t told Asamibecause he had actually considered going along with it. And now there was no way to back out without admitting to Asami that he had actually conspired and considered to betray him. Even if he hadn’t done anything yet, it was all the wasted time and his silence that would now make him look guilty.

Sakazaki would surely even hold that against Akihito. Potential even blackmailing him, so if he tried to back out, he would expose it all to Asami.

It was really a lose-lose situation.

Akihito’s only solution now was if Asami broke up with him.

Sakazaki would surely not hold it against him that things hadn’t worked out with Asami, as Asami was known to leave his lovers quickly. There’d be no reason to tell Asami about anything unless he was a _real_ bastard. But Akihito couldn't think that far ahead.

And so…now. Now it was time to _break glass in case of emergency_ ….

* * *

**OMAKE :**

**DAY ONE:** ****

The mundane office work had never really suited him.

A surprising fact, perhaps. But then, not at all as well.

The very dull report he was reading in his office was giving him a mild headache. He groaned and stretched his neck.

He knew it was part of the job. The paperwork and the bureaucracy. But it still was always a bit jarring to do it, considering how he _usually_ got things done.

Asami yawned. But a knock on the door perked him up from his musing.

“Come in.”

It was Kirishima and Suoh. They bowed in greeting to the boss.

Suoh started off by giving a rundown of some important business things he had been working on. “…consolidation of the properties and clubs will increase our profits by 13%. We have already sent some of our lieutenants in to start the takeover process. We think it will be profitable to keep things running as per usual. I think we won't have any trouble with the takeover, especially if we bump up pay and benefits—employees will be on the new management side... Our guest at warehouse 16… he wasn’t exactly popular with any of his host's anyway.”

“I’m glad our guest is so forthcoming…” Asami responds slyly. “That’ll be all Suoh.” He dismissed the blond man.

He turns to look at Kirishima while Suoh departs. The secretary seems to have some paperwork for him. Paperwork Asami might actually be happy to see.

“Is that what I asked you for, Kirishima,” Asami said, a grin growing on his face.

“Yes, sir,” Kirishima says flatly. The secretary handed him a single piece of paper he had recently printed out.

Asami looks at it and begins reading it. He rubs his lips. His eyes gleam with amusement.

“…Juvenile taste in food…” He chuckles as he reads a line from the page.

Asami looks up to Kirishima, who looks unamused compared to his grinning boss.

“It was rather nice of him to type it all out for me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your thoughts on the raws for the new chapter 😭😭😭 I CRY


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two updates in one month - who would have thought I'd be this organized? 🤣
> 
> I've been WAITING to do this episode 😜
> 
> So enjoy❤️

After a week of his failed operations, Akihito was growing ever desperate.

But now he knew the reason why his “Operation-get-Asami-to-dump-me” was a resounding failure. The truth was he was playing with kid gloves.

His stupid plans; making cake, breaking objects, annoying the secretary. He knew they were just silly things from the start. But the truth was there were a lot of things holding him back.

The truth was…he was scared. Experience had taught him to be scared. Scared of what Asami might do if he _really_ did something that would piss him off.

So he plotted things that wouldn’t truly cross this imaginary line he had drawn for himself. Because experience had taught him that there were usually _consequences_ for crossing that line, he walked on eggshells, doing things that wouldn’t outright piss him off - but perhaps only make the man reconsider his attraction.

But that hadn’t worked. And now he didn’t really have the time to be playing these mind games with Asami- hoping he wouldn’t get hurt. It was time to rip off the bandaid. Temporary pain now would be short-lived compared to the _world_ of pain that might be at his doorstep if Sakazaki tried to push his plans through.

Even though Sakazaki had still not contacted him after almost three weeks, a fact which was starting to bother Akihito. Had Sakazaki given up? Or was he just using extra caution and not contacting Akihito through a phone?

Akihito hadn't exactly left the apartment all that much, and when he did he was being followed by Asami's men. It was totally possible that Sakazaki hadn't had the opportunity to get in contact with him. 

But the fact remained. He was likely running out of time. For all he knew the next time he goes outside, Sakazaki might pounce him for information and start really putting the pressure on him to follow along.

It was time to break the glass and get down to business. He was too desperate now to do anything else.

* * *

“Akihito, what is it? You’ve been acting so strange these last few days.” Asami cusped the boy's chin so he could look at him more closely.

The boy was clinging on to him at the front entrance of the apartment. Just before Asami was about to leave for the day, Akihito had been acting especially clingy and depressed all morning.

Akihito looked down at first, his frown deepening on his features. Asami continued. “Are you feeling alright?” Asami squeezes his cheeks and searches the boy's hazel eyes.

The man knew very well it wasn’t sickness that was causing this behavior. Not when he obviously knew _preciously_ why the boy was feeling so down.

The boy looked like a depressed and confused little puppy. He was far too easy to read, wasn’t he…

All of Akihito’s little plans had not had the effect he had been hoping for. And frankly, it had been endless entertainment for the older man all week long, foiling every single one of his plots.

It was almost a little bit sad to think that perhaps all of Akihito’s plans had dried up, and the fun would potentially end. But now, what would the boy do?

Maybe he’ll finally realize that no matter how much he struggles, there would be no escape...

But given how Akihito seemed to have a tendency to bounce back- some little part of Asami wanted him not to give up just yet.

“I’m fine…” He wallowed. “I’m just gonna be bored all day, is all…”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something to entertain yourself…” Asami responds back playfully. His words definitely have a bit of double meaning to them.

Akihito had been clinging to Asami’s chest and wrapping his arms around Asami. “Can you come back early today,” He looked up to Asami, eyes pouting.

_Maybe he is up to something…_

Asami chuckled. “You know I’m always happy to entertain you, Akihito,” Asami brushes his hand across the boy's cheek, and he leans down and plants a kiss on the boy's invitingly plump lips. “Be a good boy now,” Asami says when he finally pulls away from the kiss. He steadies the boy up his feet again before turning away and heading out the door.

A smirk lined his face as he went down the elevator. He wondered what it was the boy was plotting this time. More breaking thing this time around? The boy was really reminding him of some little naughty kitten or something. He'd walk along a table and then knock something down with his paws, then he'd look over the edge, all confused about how or why that had happened. It was actually a rather cute little antic. 

When he steps out of the elevator, he can see Kirishima waiting for him outside. The secretary had pulled up the building's car circle and was waiting for him outside the car, with the opened door of the limo.

When he reaches Kirishima, he stops to greet him good morning. “Is Suoh with you?” He questions afterward.

“Yes, sir? He’s in the driver's seat.” Kirishima responds

“Good. I have to speak to him.” Asami steps inside the car he takes a seat a little closer to the partition. Kirishima gets into the car himself, and the car pulls away, it's then that the partition slowly buzzes down.

“Suoh, How is our guest at warehouse 16,”

“Good morning sir, our guest is just fine. I woke him up myself this morning. He’s been asking for you.” Suoh responds.

“I’m sure he’s just barking to see me. And how is the transfer going of his properties?

“The takeover is all but complete, sir, and we’ve covered our tracks through shell companies.”

“Good. Shall I pay him a visit?”

There's a pause before Suoh answered, and he looks at Asami through the rearview mirror. “Of course, if you wish, sir. I will say though sir, he's been quite vulgar though these last few weeks.

Asami chuckles. “I wouldn’t expect anything less. No, I think it’s only fair I pay my guest a visit.”

* * *

Warehouse 16 was a bit of a drive from where Asami’s apartment was, and certainly out of the way from Sion Corporation. But Asami had been waiting eagerly for this chance.

He had designated Suoh to be in charge of the undertaking on this. And not that the crimelord didn’t trust Suoh implicitly to do this right, it was just simply that…this was…somewhat personal.

Asami walks into the warehouse when they finally arrive, his double-breasted coat draped over him like a cape. The other men who are guarding the area and keeping an eye on their guests, straighten out when their boss enters.

When he enters he sees the man he's looking for, bloodied and zip-tied to a metal chair. Two high powered spotlights are nearby, and they shine down on him night and day. His face is pretty badly swollen, but he’s surprisingly not too bad in a physical way. Although he smells pretty poignant, and Asami’s thankful to be at least a few feet away from him.

A nicer leather and metal chair is pulled forward for Asami to sit. With his gloved hands, Asami takes out a cigarette and lights it, while one of the other guards nearby wakes their guest with a slap on the face.

“Wake up!” the guards yells.

The guest groans and comes twitching back to life. Although he's still orienting himself and has not noticed Asami yet, until the man's booming voice reaches him.

“I heard you wanted an audience with me,” Asami starts, while the guest suddenly perks up from his seat. “Sakazaki…”

* * *

**A WEEK AGO:**

“Asami…Asami acts really…really- cute sometimes…” Drunk Akihito slurred into his pillow.

“…Is that so…” Asami responded. A little grin forms on his face.

“Hmmm…Asami would…would be so mad if he heard me say that…” Akihito snickers.

“…Go to sleep Akihito…” Asami nuzzles against the back of his neck.

And for a moment, there is silence. They both close their eyes as if they’re about to go to sleep. But then Akihito stirs, he starts to twist around to face Asami.

“Asami?” He starts, his breath seems to hitch, and his voice goes a pitch higher. “Asami?”

Asami's eyes flash open as he realizes something not right with him. And even though the room is dark, he can tell the boy's face is streaming with tears. His eyes widen, and he freezes in his response. “Akihito?”

The boy suddenly clings to Asami's chest, and he sniffles and wails into the man's bare pecs and wraps himself around the older man.

“Akihito…Oh Akihito, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?” Asami hooks his own arms around him and sweeps away some of his hair to comfort him.

“Asami I-I shouldn’t be allowed to drink - cause I just -I just say what I shouldn't - but I just-” He says through a slew of hiccups and sniffles.

“But you should _always_ tell me those things.” Asami goads him forward.

“But I don’t wanna get in trooubbllle,” He wails.

Asami chuckles. “You won't get in trouble. It’s alright, Akihito. Just tell me. Tell me everything.” Asami looks at him and nods, reassuring him that it's okay.

Akihito bites his bottom lip, his frown takes a new depth of lowness, and he looks like a sad depleted puppy.

And that was how Akihito blabbed about everything. And I mean _everything_.

He recounted everything with hyperbolic gestures and words. At times he spoke too fast, or he’d just break into sniffles, and it would be too hard to understand him.

“-and now! Cause I- I haven’t told you about any of this- I am just making the whole situation worse!” He says while fighting back more tears, as he finishes up his explanation.

He’s still entangled in the man's arms. Asami brushes his reddening cheek and sweeping some tears away. “Poor Akihito. It’s alright,” Asami starts.

He gathers the boy's face up and sweeps his eyes, and delicately brushes against his cheek. He pulls his chin up slightly, so theirs eye contact between the two. Although Akihito’s still so drunk that his eyes are glossed over and unfocused, and theirs a bit of a haziness to him, and his eyes are all swollen and puff from tears.

“I already knew, Akihito. I knew everything. It’s alright. You’re not in trouble.”

“Really?!” Akihito's sniffly voice is almost childlike, and high pitch.

Asami gathers him up closer into his chest, nuzzling him closer. “I _know_ you're a good boy, Akihito.”

Akihito sniffles, although he's calmed down immensely. He looks up at Asami. "Y-you right. I-I am a good boy..." and then he nuzzles into his chest some more getting comfortable, and settles in likes he's ready to go to sleep now. 

Asami kisses his forehead.

* * *

Ah yes. Thats right. Asami did know _everything_.

He had tapped Akihito’s phone.

I mean, of course, he had.

Asami wasn’t THAT stupid about the people he associated with. Plus, the boy had a habit of being flighty.

He had bugged the phone that second night while the boy was unconscious, sitting in his lap in the limo. He had done it to keep an eye on him, but it was also a security precaution for the boy's own sake too.

…And doing so had paid off in dividends.

Not a day later was he being approached by unsavory characters like Sakazaki, who wanted to use Akihito’s newfound connection with the crime lord.

Asami couldn’t say he was surprised that Sakazaki had tried such a thing. Of course, the man couldn’t just take a suitcase full of money that Asami had given him to pay off Akihito’s debt and be quiet.

Needless to say, he was somewhat expecting the man to approach Akihito- Sakazaki was probably the only person of consequence who could put two and two together and figure out that Asami was actually quite interested in the little street rat.

Although Asami was expecting Sakazaki would use it for something _very_ unimaginative.

Like asking Akihito for sexual favors, or maybe even pretend that Akihito still worked for him. Or maybe to spy on Asami and his business. 

He had not expected Sakazaki to be so bold as to actually ask Akihito to embezzle money from Sion. Where he had come up with such a fantastical pipe dream, he didn’t know. But to Asami, the whole conversation Sakazaki had with Akihito that day in Akihito’s old apartment suggested that Sakazaki perhaps had some _inside_ information.

Sakazaki had been picked up within an hour of his conversation with Akihito.

Asami was holding him as a prisoner for an indefinite amount of time. He still hadn’t gotten the answers he was looking out of Sakazaki, like if he had some kind of inside source of information. 

And as for the boy…

Well, Akihito hadn’t exactly given Sakazaki a straight answer either. Asami had heard the way Akihito had called Sakazaki idea crazy, but he hadn’t exactly said _no_ either.

He seemed…. hesitate about it.

Even potential open to the idea of stealing- but only if it meant he could leave his old life behind and escape.

Escape Asami.

Obviously, Akihito had been thoroughly punished for it all in the secret room that very same night. But that night had also solidified in Asami’s mind that… Akihito wasn’t going anywhere.

Even if it drove his secretary crazy, to the point of even calling Takaba Akihito a potential security breach.

But Asami just frankly did not see it that way. Asami saw no malice in the boy.

Akihito was clearly scared and was very much self-aware that he was out of his depth. He had been burnt before. His first instinct was to run. He had made mistakes in his life. And most importantly, he had no reason to trust Asami.

But he would soon learn otherwise.

Asami had watched him carefully since then. Seeing if he would truly go through with anything. He had set up some test in the week after he spoke with Sakazaki. Mostly just to allay Kirishima that he was of no danger. Asami left some sensitive but fake documents around the penthouse. He’d leave his briefcase out in open space. And not once had the boy even gone near them. Nor had he contacted Sakazaki back.

He had heard the entire conversation Akihito had with his friend Takato. His crazy plan, which he had rather hilariously dubbed “Operation-get-Asami-to-dump-me,” was entirely picked up by his phone's listening device.

And while it was all together amusing to hear, it had more importantly showcased that the boy had no plans of following through with anything Sakazaki had in mind.

It was clear he wanted nothing to do with it and was even willing to go such ridiculous lengths to avoid any such drama from _either_ party.

It could even be said, that in his own roundabout way…Akihito was trying to…protect Asami…

Then, of course, he had then drunkenly blabbed about it all.

It had undoubtedly pleased Asami that Akihito had confessed everything and was clearly was racked with guilt. Even though the following morning, all had been forgotten, and Akihito was back to plotting.

He had indulged Akihito all week with all his silly little plots. He had flipped the script on all of them and even done things that he hoped would build trust between them. He knew he must have been driving the boy crazy, but some little part of Asami hoped Akihito would just come clean and trust that Asami wasn’t going to do anything to hurt him.

Perhaps that was too much to ask...

And so here Asami was sitting with Sakazaki, the man had been lobbing every insult in the book since he had woken up.

Was he trying to rile Asami up, provoke him into ending it?

Asami sat back in his chair, finishing up his Dunhill and waiting for the man to get whatever it was out of his system, even when his insults started to turn towards Akihito.

“-nothing but a gold-digging little slut. I should have shot him up with drugs and sold him to the highest bidder!” He shouted at the top of his lungs like a raging madman.

He seemed to think Akihito was responsible for his current situation, and Asami decided enough was enough.

“Are you quite done?” Asami asks flatly.

More incoherent cursing was hurled at Asami, and Asami signaled to one of his men, who silenced him with a brutal side punch to the jaw. Sakazaki grunted, and his body slumped down in his seat.

Asami snuffed out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray. He stands suddenly and walks nearer to him. 

“Sakazaki? I am not done with you yet…”

“What. Do. You. Want?” The man straightened out slightly.

Asami cocks his head to the side, “Does the name Yuri Arbatov ring a bell?”

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Asami leaves warehouse 16 a little bit more satisfied. Questions answered.

He climbs back into the limo, but he’s greeted by his secretary, who had mysteriously departed during his little chat with Sakazaki. It had ended up taking more than a few hours, it was already dark by the time he departs, and he had asked not to be disturbed.

Kirishima has a particular flat expression on his face. It’s flat but serious. Yet there is the tiniest hint of something else, something that looks a bit like “I told ya so.” And it's for that reason that Asami knows immediately that whatever news Kirishima was about to relay was about Akihito.

“What did he do this time?” Asami braces himself for impact.

Kirishima hands him a singular piece of paper he had obviously recently printed out. “This is what he’s bought...so far…”

Asami flashes to this morning and the _very_ clingy Akihito wrapping his hands around him.

Asami’s tsk and shakes his head. And here he thought Akihito was just touching his butt this morning…

His eyes flash across the list from his credit card company, recognizing the slew of designer shops that can be found in the Ginza district.

“Akihito really knows how to make a last-ditch effort, doesn’t he?” He lightheartedly and jokingly retorts back to Kirishima.

“There’s one more thing, sir,” Kirishima responds unamused.

Asami sighs. “Yes?”

“He’s at Club Sion,”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this episode was really, really fun. But the next episode will be funny-er 😏😏

It was go big or go home, in Akihito’s mind.

No more stepping on eggshells. No more holding back because he was scared of the consequences.

Cross the line, rip off the bandaid. Whatever you want to call it and be done with it. The time for silly shortcuts had passed.

Now it was time for some spilled milk and worrying about the consequences later.

Akihito stood in the front hallway of Asami’s apartment after he had just said his goodbyes to Asami that afternoon. He spent a good minute staring at the fine black leather wallet in his hand, knowing there was no going back now.

He folded the wallet open. It was exactly how it looked a few weeks back when he had first stolen the very same wallet. That time in the hotel, he didn’t hesitate when he took it out of his back pocket and slipped it out while Asami was sleeping a few feet away.

But today, he had definitely hesitated before slipping it out of Asami’s back pocket. He thought he might’ve been caught, and perhaps that would have been the end of it.

Akihito wasn’t sure how much time he had before the wallet would be missed. It could take a while, or it could be almost instantaneous.

He was telling himself, though, that Asami didn’t strike him as the type of person who would ever need to take his wallet out for anything. Or at least he’d take it out very rarely. Not when he had all those subordinates following him around. 

Akihito exhaled. It was time to get to work.

* * *

The lights of Asami’s walk-in closet flickered on as Akihito stepped in. Akihito always got a bit of a chill walking into this room, as it was his favorite room in the penthouse.

There was something so crisp and clean about the design, that made him feel an awe every time he walked in. Its sleek black shelves and under-cabinet LED lights would turn on automatically when you entered. Lines of beautiful clothing were hung up and neatly folded on the shelves.

It even smelled like clean linen and like Asami’s mouth-watering cologne.

The room was like the embodiment of everything he ever wanted.

When he had first moved in with Asami, he had spent a good day ogling at Asami’s clothes. Obviously, nothing in here would fit Akihito (HE HAD CHECKED) which was a damn shame because Asami had annoyingly good taste. He was the type of rich person that wouldn’t just thoughtlessly buy the most expensive things or brands. In fact, he had a pretty large collection of clothing from small up and coming fashion houses.Asami actually had style.

And while it was more than possible, someone else curated his collection - he at least clearly knew what looked good on him. Well actually. Everything probably looks good on him, so he probably didn’t have to think _too_ hard.

As Akihito shuffles into the closet, there is a small section, or rather a few shelves for his things. Since he mostly stayed at home, it was simply a collection of his most comfortable clothing. But he had packed at least _one_ of his suits from when he worked at Club Iris.It was the same suit he had worn to that hotel party where he had first met Asami.

He put it on now, as well as the nicest button-down he owned.

When he looks himself over, he remembers being quite proud when he had bought this $250 suit. A little splurge that he treated himself to. It was a Burgundy suit he bought from a big department store that was a markdown of a decent brand. He pinched pennies for months to be able to buy it.

The coat behind him, which belonging to Asami, was probably three times that. And that was just for the top half of the suit.

Akihito turned around, eyeing Asami’s side of the closet. A mischievous grin building on his features.

He pulled open a draw that he knew stored Asami’s tie collection, already knowing exactly which one to select.

That Gucci tie- cause he was feeling a bit sentimental.

Fortunately, it had gotten a good steam cleaning and was ironed nicely after Asami had tied it around his wrist. And it was still, frankly, Akihito’s favorite tie Asami owned.

Next, he picked up some cufflinks and a pocket square. He took some time picking a watch, as a lot of them looked oversized on his skinny wrist. He picked a simple one with a leather strap from Salvatore Ferragamo. 

Once he was dressed, and he was satisfied that he looked up to snuff. He made preparations to leave the apartment. But there was one last thing he needed before he’d leave - It would be the icing on top of the cake that he needed.

* * *

Akihito walked forward out of the elevator, which had taken him to the underground garage. He had never been here before, and as he looked around, he felt like perhaps this was a long shot. He was losing confidence in himself. Perhaps he was a little fearful - as this was his most dangerous idea he had yet.

But…how could he not...

He double-clicked on a button attached to a set of keys.

An engine roared to life right near him, and blinding car headlights blinked on and brightened up the rather dark garage.

At first, his jaw gaped as he flashed in surprise at the car in front of him. But it quickly morphed into the widest grin, and his eyes sparkled in delight.

“Hell Fuckin, Yeah!”

* * *

It was even kind of a chilly day, but Akihito did not give a HOOT when he pulled the convertible top-down of the Jaguar F-Type and rode off down the street. He even made sure it made that wonderful sounding engine purring sound as he took off from the garage entrance.

Oh. It road like a dream.

Its seats were soft and leathery. The radio was blasting and he happily sang along, throwing his head back and laughing about the entire thing. He hadn’t genuinely laughed so much in years. Nor had he had so much fun.

It had taken him a few times to get a handle of the car while he was in the garage. Since… well, he didn’t _exactly_ have his driver's license…

He did use to drive around a Vesper back in the day. But a scooter and a sports car were two very different methods of transportation. And he hadn’t ridden the vesper in years, given that he had to sell it to help pay off his debt to loan sharks. His license had surely expired.

BUT who gave a damn! If he got arrested, wouldn’t that be even better!

If he was gonna go out, it might as well be in a fiery blast.

He drove himself to a pricey salon - one he had always wanted to go to but could never afford. And he was sure to flash his platinum card when he asked if they had any appointments available.

He got a quick hair trim and a $300 spa treatment.

Let. me. tell. you.

Akihito never felt so pampered in his life. They broke out a _champagne_ bottle for him. The Champagne!

He was treated like a VIP member and given free gifts of expensive hair products when he left.

He was sure to give all the workers a big fat tip, too. He might as well share a bit of the wealth.

Then he jumps back into the car. He checked his cellphone, wondering if there was any sign that Asami had found out about anything.

But there was nothing.

Akihito pursed his lip. He had sneaked out without Asami’s tail following him since he had used the garage exit. So it might have been possible that Asami wasn’t aware yet. And he would maybe just now be getting a notification from his bank or the credit card company about the salon bill.

It was okay. Everything was still going as planned. He was still gonna do as much damage as he possibly could before Asami got wind of anything.

He takes a deep breath.

 _Okay, to the Ginza district._ Perhaps it was time to _really_ get Asami’s attention.

* * *

Three hours later.

And Jaguar F-Type filled to the brim with whatever crap he could think of...

The list of things he had bought was endless. Alexander McQueen dress shoes. A puffy fucking jacket from Canada Goose. A handful of dress shirts from Eton. Some very cool streetwear cargo pants from Givenchy.

Hell, he even bought a few pairs of those fucking Versace boxers with the medusa print elastic that Asami wore. 

And yes, he bought that *chefs kiss* Tom Ford dusty pink silk sports jacket that he had wanted all those weeks ago. But held back on getting it. But now it was his. He even ripped off the tags almost immediately after purchasing it, to make it official. He wore it out of the store with some of his other new purchases.

He estimated he had maybe easily spent upwards of $10,000 already.

But now he sat in the car. Staring at his phone.

Three hours. A bunch of stores later. And absolutely no call. No message.

Not even Glasses secretary had bothered to call him.

How was it that the crime lord hadn’t heard _anything_ about _any_ suspicious purchases on his card? Akihito was also convinced that there was NO way that nosy secretary wouldn’t immediately be on to this.

But, here he was—complete radio silence.

No attempted had even been made to stop him or contact him.

Not that he would have listened- But it was the principle of it.

“NHHHHHH!” Akihito slumped dramatically headfirst into the steering wheel.

He stole a convertible, for christ's sake!

He took a few deep breaths. “Alright. Alright.” He told himself.

 _He must be at some meeting. And…he doesn’t know yet. Thats it. He’s doing some badass business shit, and he’s at a meeting._ Akihito convinces himself.

Akihito opened up the leather wallet again. Looking at all those shiny cards made him feel a little bit better.

Should he rethink his plan? Should he go even bigger? Should he go straight back to the Ginza district and buy $10,000 worth of more things.

He groaned again. What does a guy have to do to get a little attention around here?

His eyes suddenly landed on something in the wallet.

Among the shiny credit cards was a matte black plastic card. It wasn’t a credit card. However, you might have confused it for one. In a pretty cursive gold lettering, the words Sion was printed on it.

The last time he had stolen Asami’s wallet, he had hardly thought twice about that card.

But now…

Now he knew exactly what it was for.

And the proverbial light bulb goes off in his head.

* * *

Akihito pulled up at the car circle at Club Sion. A valet attendant approached him as he did so, he stopped the car and slid out. 

“Nice car.” The young valet said as he handed Akihito a ticket.

Akihito slipped him the car keys and a wad of yen. “Take good care of it, won’t you?” he said, flashing the valet a grin.

He walked past and up a set of steps, where the doors were opened for him.

Akihito didn’t know much about Club Sion. He had never heard of it before meeting Asami. It was far too exclusive for the likes of him to even be aware of it. It wasn't exactly your average night club. It was more like a membership lounge.

And that little plastic matte black card was his key to getting in. He only had to swipe it against a scanner and flash a smile and nod at a lady. And he was ushered into the open lounge area.

As he walked in, he could tell he was already attracting the right kind of attention.

Although he was a little afraid his outfit wasn’t quite right, as the website made him feel that the dress code was somewhere in-between cocktail and business causal.

And while Akihito had gone on a spending frenzy- he hadn’t bought a proper suit.

He didn’t exactly have the time to get anything tailored.

So he was wearing a collection of his new clothing. Linen off white tapered pants, that pink silk sports coat, a dark blue button-down, and his new dress shoes. No tie.

Don’t get me wrong. He looked good.

But he didn’t exactly fit in either. Not next to the boring grey-suited men around him.

He was mostly just afraid of sticky-out a little bit too much. Because when he looked around at the crowd, everyone looked more on the older side. It was stuffy businessmen and their dolled up trophy wives. He knew he was probably sticking out just on his age alone, not to mention his conspicuously colored blond hair.

It wasn’t that late, still early in fact, and yet the place was pretty crowded. Although it didn’t feel so overcrowded that it was claustrophobic. 

Akihito looked around, soaking in all he could as he settled into a seat at the bar.

There was no comparing it to Club Iris. In fact, it would be insulting to even try. And here, Akihito thought Club Iris was pretty nice, it was better than the dumps he used to work at, but this place was in another league.

The prim interior was a cross between an art deco jazz club and a victorian cigar room. It had ambient lighting, and tasteful music was playing somewhere.

Almost as soon as he sat down, he was serviced by the bartender, who wanted to know what he’d be ordering. He glanced at the drink menu, deciding to pick out one of the house specialty cocktails.

People at surrounding tables seemed to have elegant cocktails. It certainly didn’t strike him as the kind of place where he could buy that cheap bear he normally drank.

His drink was delivered to him in record time. He ordered an old fashion. A whiskey and bitters drink, with a lovely orange zest piece. It seemed like the most Asami drink ever- of course, it was the house special.

He takes a sip and forces himself to swallow despite the powerful alcoholic taste that burns in his throat. He takes one more sip, knowing he needs a bit of the liquid courage, before getting down to business.

* * *

The corner booth Akihito had taken up was now filled to the brim with people. He laughed alongside them, throwing his head back slightly and flashing some pearly whites.

He let the hotshot next to him finish his punchline, to which the little group that had formed all laughed.

Akihito had singled this one out. The arrogant were always the easiest to spot. Their cocky nature makes them the perfect mark- but usually only a two-bit kind of mark.

Once Akihito had brushed off some of the rust, it had all come back very naturally. Like riding a bike. It had always been one of his strong suits to pick the perfect mark. It was one thing even his ex had told him he was good at.

Yet, all of this so-called ‘training’ he had completely flopped when it came to meeting Asami.

Although looking back at it now, Akihito felt, perhaps it was a case of the hunter becoming the hunted…In the end, Asami was the one that had “conned” Akihito.

The little tricks and tools he had learned along the way about being able to read someone had come to pieces when he met the ever unreadable Ryuichi Asami.

In any case, this time, Akihito was keeping to what he knew. No getting overconfident this time and keeping it simple.

Now. You may be asking. Why was he even finding a mark? Wasn’t he here to get Asami’s attention, to complete his operation-get-Asami-to-dump-me, and finally making the crime lord realize Akihito was too much trouble.

Well yes. Those were all true.

But Akihito at least had to come up with a half-way decent excuse for why he had done all these things.

The excuse would be simple. Boredom.

It made sense enough. He had done absolutely nothing these past few weeks in Asami’s luxury condo. And now he could drum up an excuse about how a “man should be able to make a living,” and well - _this_ was how he made his living. And why shouldn’t he be allowed to go to Sion and find some rich idiots to con?

Except, Sion was Asami’s crown and glory. His number one place. The club that had started his business empire. It had a good reputation and an exclusive clientele.

The fact Akihito was here treating Asami’s business like it was his personal playground. It would be the ultimate of insults, further salt in the wound.

The evening had rolled around, and at this point, Akihito wasn’t even checking his phone. He was too busy giving all his attention to his hot shot sitting next to him.

To con the arrogant, one had to feed into their sense of self-importance. While also making yourself out as - needing their all-important guidance and help. Suga was a 40 something-year-old man who was clearly loving being treated like a senpai.

“Haha, “ Akihito laughs dryly, “And I guess the real punchline is _that’s_ exactly how you broke the ice and made the deal Suga-sama.” Akihito continued flashing a boyish grin at Suga. “I don’t think I could have quite the confidence to tell off a business partner like that,” Akihito answered sheepishly.

The others laughed too, and some piped up an agreement.

“Well. Y'know you’re young. It is hard to be frank with someone if they’re older than you. But, y’know a little bit of humor goes a long way in making that clear.” Suga continues. “Sometimes people like when you're just straight with them.”

Their conversation breaks down amongst the group that had sprung up. They began talking amongst themselves.

Akihito had a whole cover story.

He had marked out Suga, overheard him bragging about his old Alma Mater. After a quick little search about his old college. Akihito decided to pose as a young college student from that very same school, in need of some help networking for a fundraising event he was planning for a club.

“Akihito-san, Can I ask you something?” Suga asked as everyone broke off to different smaller conversations.

Akihito sipped a bit of his drink, “Go ahead.”

“Well, I just thought perhaps you should host the event here at Club Sion.”

“Oh, well. I would love to… it would be a big boon if I could get it here. But you know I am not actually even a member here. Our club just gets guest access here because our club president is a member here.” Akihito explains.

“Okay. I realize. But I’ve been thinking about it. It really seems like you’ve been doing all this work. But hmpft. I bet that club president is gonna get all the credit. I mean, he couldn’t even bother to be here to help.”

“H-he’s just late. I am sure he’ll be here..” Akihito responded shyly.

Okay, he was really deep into this cover. He had even come up with the villain club president that was making him do all the work.

“I know. I know. You keep making excuses for him, but you should stand up for yourself. The event will be better if it's here at Club Sion and not at some hotel ballroom all the way out in Meguro.”

“But the president organized it there- and I can’t…interfere.” Akihito continued on his pushover routine, being sure to widen his eyes a lot like he was a sad little puppy dog.

“Who cares what the president says. If _you_ get it here- at Club Sion. He can’t possibly refuse.”

“But I can’t just _get_ it here at Club Sion. You make it sound so easy. I would need to put down a huge deposit and… I-I can’t afford that.” He looks down as if ashamed.

GOD. Even he’d believe this.

Suga looks out at the crowd for a moment, as if contemplating. “Let me buy you another drink, Akihito-san.”

Akihito nods, and the two shuffle out of their seat. Suga escorts him back over to the bar.

“I’ll get an Old Fashi-“Akihito starts with his order when they reach the bartender in the more crowded bar area.

Suga interrupts him, “Ah no. no. Don’t get something too strong. One Old Fashion for me. This guy's getting a gin and tonic. Heavy on the tonic, please.” Suga tells the bartender. Teasingly side eying Akihito.

The bartender turns around to start on their drinks, and Suga turns to Akihito, who’s feigning his displeasure.

“I can handle my alcohol…” Akihito frowns.

“Really? Then why are your cheeks already this red.” Suga teasingly cups his chin to look at Akihito’s reddening face with a bit of a dry laugh.

Akihito couldn’t help the effect that bit of alcohol he had was doing to him, but he pushes the hand away as if annoyed. Suga smirks as if he’s enjoyed teasing the boy.

“I can’t have you getting too drunk, not when we have business to talk about.” Suga continues, and he leans against the bar. “Look… I wanna help. I happened to be friendly with the manager here. I bet I can talk him into working out something- so the event can be hosted here. It’ll be more top-notch here. You’ll rake in _real_ donations and _real_ donors. Sion is the best club for a reason. This is the place where you can do _real_ networking. If you host a party here and it's a huge success, people will remember it.”

In the world of con artistry, having your mark be _attracted_ to you was always a bit of a plus but not 100% necessary depending on what cons you wanted to carry out.

And Suga, had definitely shown he was attracted. He held eye contact for just a little too long. There were also overly touchy moments between them.

This attraction was one of the reasons he had picked Suga as a mark. Attraction, doesn't necessarily mean romantic attraction. It could simply mean you find this person to be good-looking, or interesting looking. And therefore, you're more inclined to want to talk to them and trust them.

Of course, it could also mean the other party _is_ romantically attracted to you. Asami had a very obvious romantic attraction for Akihito back then. At the time, Akihito thought it would make him easier to con- but it had ended with a line being crossed. You don’t normally sleep with your marks. There’s always a danger with that.

Asami had definitely been an exception. He was hard to say no to...and once it started, Akihito got swept away.

For normal marks, you only tease around the attraction. Giving in at times, playing coy, maybe you're just simply making them feel self-important with your very presence. But most of the time, you’d make sure a line wasn’t crossed. It was a delicate balance.

“Suga-sama, I-I really appreciated it. Really I do. But I just- I don’t want to ruffle any feathers. And I don’t want to trouble you and get you involved. Just knowing you’ll come to the event, and…hopefully, be making a donation.” Akihito adds that last part in a joking manner. He puts on an appreciative smile, and he puts his hand on Suga’s forearm while he spoke.

You couldn’t push too hard on these things or sound too eager or desperate for money or assistance. Declining their first offer of help was all part of the long game. The goal was for them to come to you of their own volition, and next time they won’t take no for an answer.

Suga shakes his head, and he turns around to face Akihito when their drinks arrive.

“Akihito-san. I really mean it. Let’s talk a bit more about it over. I just think you need to start thinking about your own career. Why should this club president be taking all the credit for your hard work.” Suga said, still partially leaning against the bar.

And Suga spent some time talking about how Akihito should apply for an MBA and advised him a bit more on not letting the Club President walk all over him. It was better for Akihito to encourage him to do all the talking, and while he talked Suga drank too.

“There is such a thing, Akihito-san, of being too nice.” Suga turns to look at Akihito.

Then he did something Akihito was not expecting, he suddenly caressed Akihito’s face, sweeping his hand across Akihito's cheek. It was a rather blunt show of affection, and it caught Akihito off guard.

Perhaps it was just the fact not many Japanese men were openly gay or even openly admitted they were attracted to men. There was usually quite a wide gap between people who’d find Akihito attractive and people who'd actually act on it.

An older married man was not someone who struck Akihito as someone who’d act on it. Suga was Akihito’s dad's age, for gosh sakes, and they had just been having a relatively innocuous teacher, student relationship just a moment ago.

Where had all this confidence suddenly come from?

Akihito laughed dryly, unsure about how to respond to that.

Suga smiled a little and laughed. “Look at you. You are too cute, blushing like a schoolgirl.”

Akihito, blushing? He wasn't at all. There was just the normal flush in his cheeks due to alcohol, for which Suga had already commented on.

How was he supposed to respond to that? Sudden Suga was acting quite different. Was it because he drunk too much and was now saying inappropriate things like he was a lecherous old man.

Akihito looked carefully at Suga. The man seemed a little on the drunk side. His eyes were slightly glazed over, and he had a stupid grin on his face.

 _OH GREAT..._ Akihito internally groaned.

“Ah-ha...Maybe you should be the one to lay off the alcohol Suga-sama when your the one saying silly things.” Akihito was sure to sound like he was half-joking.

But some part of him couldn't help but be miffed. What could a drunk Suga do for him? Could drunk Sgua even be awake enough to write him a check?

Akihito had dealt before with drunk marks before.

It was sometimes a good thing, as then they wouldn’t remember what happened the day before. And you could definitely take advantage of them in this state. But sometimes drunk people can also become aggressive or handsy. So it was a toss-up of whether it was good or bad.

But moreover, Akihito was mostly miffed because he had done all this work to get to a situation where Suga would willingly giving him money. And now it had felt like it had all gone to waste since all he had to do was apparently put alcohol in him. 

“Suga-sama, let's go this way.” Akihito grabbed hold of him and steered him in another direction. Towards the more private VIP sections. The attendant at the door lets them pass when Akihito swipes Asami’s card again and they're brought over to a private back area. It’s still giving a view of the floor, which had started to fill with people and become livelier.

There were fewer people here in this VIP section, only one other table nearby with a couple. The booths were more private, secluded, and quieter than out on the floor, and a waiter serviced you.

Akihito sat Suga down at one of the booths. “Right,” Akihito said as he looked Suga up and down.

How should he play this? Make him drunker? Or less drunk?

The waiter passed by to check on them, and he had to decide now what route to take.

“Two more drinks,”he flashes the waiter a smile and sat down across from Suga.

All it took was another drink for him to be promising to donate $1,500 for Akihito’s great cause. Now the man was utterly plastered and spinning tails of his old days at his Alma Mater. He had gotten a little handsy- but it was nothing Akihito couldn’t handle.

"If I was 10 years younger, I would let you sit on my lap!" Suga said. He was so drunk he was swaying a bit in his seat, and he kept putting his arm around Akihito. 

Akihito sighs. He was trying to convince Suga to send the money right away through some kind of money-sharing app on his phone. But the man was in an entirely different world of his own.

Akihito's only recourse would probably get him a bit drunker, and try to send the money himself. And while he was so busy plotting what to do next, he didn't notice how the couple next to them had been offered a private room and ushered away out of the VIP area. So that it was just Suga and Akihito.

In fact, Akihito had been so lost in the con that he had almost completely forgotten about Asami altogether.

His mistake.

“Akihito.”

He heard the baritone voice before his eyes landed on the man. It was such an eerily calm and cool voice that it caused a chill to run up his spine. And when he looked up from his booth seat to see the man looming largely in front of him, he gulped.

The man was wearing a different three-piece suit than he had worn that morning, an all-black ensemble with a double-breasted coat. The black was so sleek and befitting of him. He was just oozing a menacing aura, that even Suga right next to him seemed to sense that, and he tensed up next to Akihito.

Golden eyes were icy-cold. They first locking on to Akihito, staying there for a moment before turning slightly to Suga.

“You. Go Away.” Asami said dismissively, with a little tilt of the head.

Suga didn’t need to be told twice. He recognized the man in front of him. And so he unquestionably jumped up out of his seat and staggered away and out of the VIP section, which was now closed off by a few guards standing watch.

Akihito had so much to say. He had planned all these excuses. But with just one look, all his excuses just dried up in his mouth.

Asami suddenly sitting next to him, eyes glued to Akihito’s.

“You still don’t get it, do you, little mouse?” The faintest of smirks builds on Asami's face, and his eyes for a moment dip down to Akihito’s lips, then back up to eye level. He suddenly cups Akihito’s chin into his hand and presses his thumb harshly into Akihito’s cheek. “There’s no escaping me. I won’t let you.”

* * *

Outfit LOOKBOOK: 🥰🥰

Club Sion Look book: 

**Author's Note:**

> akihito you naughty boy ;}
> 
> he doesn't even know how much trouble he'll be in.


End file.
